Sedition
by Just Maya
Summary: Anko way of showing that she's mad with the way the village treats her is leaving Konoha and joining with public enemy number one. Please Read and Review.
1. Prolouge: Leaving

**Well people, this is the first installment of my story, I hope you like it or at least read it. Please. **

** Oh and the title is just a fancy way of saying rebellious that I looked up on thesaurus.  
**

* * *

There were no tearful good-byes, or heart-felt apologies, just Anko. Walking alone in the middle of a busy road right out of Konoha and into the world.

The arrogant smile on her face disguised her internal rage at her so called village.

Just an hour earlier she had been summoned to the Hokage's office, where she had a not so pleasant experience.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and Shizune were off gambling who knows where and the stuffy council of elders had eagerly taken charge.

And as soon as word reached their almost deaf ears that Tsunade had, once again, gone on 'vacation', they called for Anko to have a word with them.

* * *

(An Hour Earlier)

_Anko was sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair, staring up at the exalted Elder Council, who were sitting in thrones on a plat form, two of them seemed to be asleep. _

"_Anko Miratashi." And old man said, staring down at Anko from a raised platform, with an eye that was probably blind, "You have been sent for because recent concerns on your loyalty have come our council's attention."_

"_Like what?" Anko asked, wondering what she had done wrong this time. _

"_You worked with Orochimaru." An old woman declared. _

"_Yeah…but that was before we all knew he was evil." Anko explained, "As soon as he left, that was it, he was not my sensei anymore." _

"_Don't lie to us, girl." The old man warned, "We know what happened during the chunin exams, when our beloved third was assassinated!" _

"_I had nothing to do with that!" Anko exclaimed, "The third Hokage was my friend! He was one of the only people in this village who was actually nice to me!" _

"_And who was the other?!" The old woman asked angrily, "Orochimaru!?" _

_Anko was about to curse, but instead, she decided to keep her cool and try to figure away out of this, after all, she had done absolutely nothing wrong. These old lunatics were just senile. _

"_No." Anko said calmly, "The other people who are nice to me are Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Genma and Hayate before he died." _

"_Funny how your friends die…" the old woman said curtly, "We know that as soon as Orochimaru snuck into the village he came and told you his entire plan and you didn't do anything! And then you lied about it!" _

"_That's a lie right there!" Anko shouted, "Orochimaru jumped me! I attempted to fight him to the death! Then he escaped! After which I immediately told the third and other ninjas." _

"_But he told you his plan to kill the hokage and you kept it a secret." Said another old man, waking up. _

"_That's because he threatened to put it in to action sooner if I told." Anko elucidated. _

"_And you listened to him." The first old man croaked, "That's a problem in itself." _

"_And for that you're position as __**special**__ jounin is being suspended until further notice." The old woman finished. _

_(And in that context, special jounin meant less than jounin.) _

* * *

And that was what happened.

And that was why Anko was leaving.

She was fed up with everything being blamed on her because Orochimaru wasn't around to blame it on; she was tired of being pushed around by the council of elders when ever the hokage wasn't around. She hated that almost everyone in town only knew her for who her teacher was.

And so that was it.

Anko had packed her bags and walked right out of the leaf village, another face in the crowd.

She was going to find a new town.

A new town where instead of people whispering: _"There's Orochimaru's former student! Watch out, she could go crazy and set snakes on us at any given moment!" _

They would say, out loud: _"That's Anko, she's really nice." (Crazy, but nice) _

They would know her name, be her friends and see her as who she was.

That's why she was leaving.

She definitely wasn't leaving to be rebellious.

She absolutely wasn't going to go looking for Orochimaru just because she wanted to be contrary to the village.

And as she walked into the land formerly known as Rice Country, she positively wasn't planning to do any bad.

There was absolutely no way.

* * *

** If you read this far, thank you so much.**

**I hope you like it.**


	2. Reverse Psychology

This is the next chapter, just for your information, this all takes place during and after the whole 'Sasuke Leaves' thing. Flashbacks** not** included.

Did I say all this already?

Read…

* * *

It was the stereotypical set up for a run down town. 

Bars on every corner, boarded up building, prostitutes hanging around with gang members and crooks.

That was the type of town she had been lead to by a strange old man who said Orochimaru's current base was here.

Now this old man, he expected payment for his information. _(Payment if you know what I mean.) _

Instead, he go** pavement**, a whole face full of it.

"Sorry!" Anko called, as she ran away from the perverted man she had kicked to the streets, "I thought that's what you mean!"

"I'll get you for this!" the man yelped, shaking his fist and trying to get up at the same time.

He couldn't and probably just laid there for the rest of his days, unless some one kind came along and helped him up. (And there won't many kind people in this town.)

Anko had other things to worry about than a weird old man, though, she had to '**not'** find Orochimaru and stay '**far away' **from him and his people.

That's why she had come to this town where Orochimaru supposedly was.

It was reverse physiology; he'd never look for her here. (Not that he was looking)

The streets were crowded and as Anko trod through the mud that made them, she looked for somewhere she could stay and eat with out being raped.

It was a shock, that when her eyes scanned the crowd, Anko saw Kabuto.

What would_ he_ being doing here? (Three guess)

Their eyes meant, and Anko turned to run a way hoping he '**wouldn't'** chase and turn her in to his boss.

Instead Kabuto just raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner and kept on moving, much to Anko's relief (dismay).

"I'm glad he didn't catch me!" Anko muttered to herself.

Just then, Anko saw a two men wearing Sound Village head bands, she knew she had to stay far away from them so she walked right up to them and asked:

"Where's Orochimaru?"

"What's it to you?" the first man, who was a bit younger then the other and had weird face.

Instead of answering his question Anko put on the sweetest face she could muster and smiled, "Why don't you do a girl a favor and just tell me,_pwease_!"

The first man blushed and was about to tell and grab Anko, when the older man pulled him back.

"I don't buy this." He said, "She's probably an assassin, let's take her to Yakushi, he'll know what to do with her!"

"Good idea!" the other man agreed, "I'll hold her."

Now Anko could have run away, but she was still using reverse physiology so let the guys grab her and begin marching her in some unknown direction to some unknown location.

**MEANWHILE**

Orochimaru was standing around, reading a book he had stolen from the Uchiha Record in some cave, musing about Sasuke.

Kabuto came in.

"I got it!" he told Orochimaru.

"Good." Orochimaru replied, "From which one?"

"The younger girl. " Kabuto explained, "I told her I was an eye doctor, I 'tested' her eyes and then gave her a lollipop. She never suspected a thing."

Both villains snickered about the abuse of children.

"Well where's the byakugan DNA now?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's in the second laboratory storage." Kabuto answered, "You'll never believe who I saw in town today."

"Who?" Orochimaru asked, trying not to sound interested.

"Anko Miratashi." Kabuto said.

"Well that's_interesting_." Orochimaru said (typical evil thing to say.)

"Well now you can do the Maybe-Plan." Kabuto suggested.

"Maybe…" Orochimaru began, but then trailed off thought.

A communicator Kabuto had on him started buzzing.

"We've got a potential danger captured a 'spot A'. Come apprehend her."

_Her…_Kabuto though.

"If you'd excuse me." Kabuto said, "I have to go deal with Anko now."

Orochimaru didn't say anything.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, please review it makes me happy and want to update, so if you want to see what happens next, review. 

Thank You.


	3. An Akatsuki DragonSwordsman From Suna

Yo, hommies...um well this is my fourth chapter, hope you all like it and if you do, review.

* * *

Anko was tied to chair in dank, dirty shack attached to the back of what was probably a brothel.

"Alright, start talking!" one of the men from last chapter shouted, "Who do you work for and why are you here as a spy?"

"I'm a missing ninja from Suna who used to be in the Akatsuki, but left because it was boring, joined the Seven Swords Men of the Mist but also quit because they implanted the thousand tailed dragon into my body. I decided to spy on Orochimaru to test out my Byakugan and Sharingan that was passed down from my Uchiha mother who was spared in the massacre because she with her Hyuga boyfriend, my father, and me. I could kill you both right now, but I'm quite benevolent." Anko lied.

The men stood, mouths open, dumbstruck, not knowing to believe Anko or not.

"Any more questions?" Anko grinned.

That's when Kabuto came in. The two men ran towards him.

"Yakushi! This woman's a maniac!" the older man explained, hands waving in the air, "We've gotta get of here!"

Kabuto scratched his head, and then pushed up his glasses. (Which glistened as usual.) The two men ran out of the room.

"Fancy meeting you here, Anko." He said, walking towards her.

"You knew I was here!" Anko accused, "You saw me an hour ago!"

"I don't recall…" Kabuto trailed off, pushing his glasses up, yet again.

Anko glared.

"Why are you here then?" Kabuto asked.

Anko debated telling him the lie she had told the two men, but decided on something a little closer to the truth and much more believable.

"Tsunade sent me on a mission to spy on Orochimaru but I'm going to betray Konoha instead."

"Hmm…" Kabuto thought, shoving up his glasses, "I don't know if I should believe you…"

"Does it really matter?" Anko questioned sarcastically, "I mean if did anything seditionistic towards Orochimaru, then he could easily kill me."

"True…but…" Kabuto began, but was interrupted.

"Just untie me and take me to him!" Anko yelled.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses then untied Anko, "Follow me." He said.

Anko followed him through the crowded streets of the run-down town, into an alley way with what looked like a drunken homeless man sleeping in it.

Kabuto did some hands signs and the man turned into a trap door, they went in.

The base, from what Anko could tell, consisted of a lot of hallways and close doors and seemed lifeless and empty.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Anko said, then turned to Kabuto and glared, "Is this some sort of a trap? Did you set me up?"

"No, actually, we're switching bases, like we do every two weeks, but this time were shutting down this base." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses. (AGAIN!)

"Why?" Anko asked.

"Because this is a dying location any way, all the resources here are almost dried up." Kabuto continued, "And you found the town it was in too easily. If information like that is passed around, the next person to find this base might be the Akatsuki or the Hokage or some other enemy that wants Orochimaru dead."

"Speaking of Orochimaru…" Anko began.

"Well you're in a hurry to see someone you claimed to hate not to long ago." Kabuto laughed, pushing his glasses up.

"So?" Anko said defensively, folding her arms and turning her head up and to the side.

"I know why you're here…" Kabuto grinned with a perverted smile, while his glasses flashed.

"Whatever!" Anko screeched, "Let's just go!"

"Fine, fine." Kabuto sighed and said: _"Lucky man, hope he's straight…"_under his breath.

"What?!" Anko exclaimed, thinking she heard Kabuto say "Phucking man masturbate". (And if it's 'ph', it makes an 'f' sound)

A few minutes late, Anko was led to a room with only a bench inside.

"Sit there." Kabuto ordered, "And_ maybe_ Orochimaru will find time to come see you."

And so Anko sat.

For a long.

Long.

Time.

* * *

Hope you liked it, review if you want me to keep it up.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Well, Tsunade Returns

I'm SO GLAD at having SO MANY REVIEWS! I mean 11 for 4 chapters so that means 2.75 reviews for each chapter! WOW! That is SO MANY! Seriously, you shouldn't have, you guys make me feel so wanted!

Well here's chapter five, read it and review it.

* * *

And buy the way, most of what I write is out of character, because of humor purposes. (God I hope this is funny)

"Hurry, Lady Tsunade, hurry!" Shizune squealed to the hokage as she ran down the dirt road after her, carrying the pig, "We don't have anymore time to waste!"

"Hmm…" Tsunade stopped in her tracks and took along look around the gambling town she stood in.

She sucked in the fresh scam-filled air, stared and casino/restaurant and declared: "I smell a win!"

Half and hour later they were back on the road to Konoha, empty handed.

(All except for an odd silver piece she had won when a waitress had brought the previous owner, who she was betting against, a plate of dango. The coin had a snake on it.)

* * *

The creaking door, the footsteps and the breathing of someone staring in her face, didn't wake Anko.

It was the sharp pinch of a kunai in her shoulder that did.

"Ow!" she screeched, eyes bouncing open, Why'd you do that!? _Who _did that?!"

Anko looked for the culprit but her eyes were barely beginning to adjust to dark room._(Ooh, a dark room, really sets the mood_.)

How long had she been asleep waiting?

"It's me." Orochimaru said, "Kabuto told me you were looking for me. Which is funny, because you hate me."

"I don't hate you!" Anko lied, "The truth is, I'm in love with you, ever since I was younger, I pretended to hate you so the village would accept me, but they're bigoted and cruel to me still and I couldn't keep in any longer so I came here, to tell you." _(She's really on a roll!)_

"Nice story, but I don't buy it." Orochimaru replied.

Anko almost growled, but stopped herself.

"Besides," Orochimaru began, sitting down on the bench next to Anko, "I know that you're just bitter at the people of Konoha, they're always treating people who are different _so poorly,_ putting them in trouble for nothing, you probably just had enough and decided to leave, am I right?"

He was right.

"Yeah." Anko agreed, "First they wouldn't let me be a jounin and made me a 'special' jounin' and I know that means I'm not as good cause I barley got to go on any missions and only got paid when they remembered! I spent all my time cleaning the forbidden forest. And then they suspended me because they thought I was a spy working for you and withholding information from them!"

"Who?" Orochimaru asked, now getting interested in Anko story and quite happy to know she didn't leave because a boyfriend dumped her or something.

"The Council of Elders!" Anko exclaimed, using this conversation as a way to release some pent up anger.

"Oh, I hate those fossils." Orochimaru stated.

"You're old too." Anko said, and then remembered Orochimaru was a dangerous criminal that could kill her at anytime for saying even something as little as that, so she covered her mouth and ducked.

"Don't worry," Orochimaru confirmed, "I won't hurt you…unless I have to and if you give me any reason to have to, I will show no mercy and you will stand no chance."

Anko sighed, and then gulped.

* * *

Tsunade was back at her desk, after shooing the Elder Council of out her office, reading through her files. _(Or at least pretending to.) _

"Hey! Shizune!" she called and her assistant hurried in the door, "Go find Anko Miratashi, she hasn't done a mission in a while and I've found the perfect one for her. Lots of snakes and stuff."

Shizune just stood there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade barked, now getting annoyed at Shizune's lack of response, "Go get her already. And find two others for the mission while you're at it."

"Well, Lady Tsunade, ma'am, um…well…" Shizune muttered, "Anko's been suspended."

"Well go find her and unsuspend her." Tsunade groaned, "I need her for this mission."

"Well, she's been reported missing, actually." Shizune explained.

"Well, what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, the woman with the apartment next to hers, saw Anko run out with bag full of clothes and money and then the next day some food went bad in the apartment and the manager came to see and collect rent and she wasn't there and so he looked for her and she was gone and still hasn't come back."

(And so ends the 'Wells' at the beginning of the sentence.)

"But I need her!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse! We've got to send a search party! A man says he'll pay a million to see a giant snake!" _(In fact it was the same man who gambled with Tsunade before and won his million from her.) _

"Ok then, I'll go find some people to find her." Shizune shrugged.

"That's a good assistant!" Tsunade smiled, and then threw her head down on her desk to take a nap, all her affairs for the day having been in order.

* * *

So that's it for now.** PLEASE READ ALL BELOW** (it's important)

And by the way, the room where Anko and Orochimaru were in had no lights so only became darker. I invite you to draw conclusions I will not write.

And everything that happened with Tsunade and Shizune was a few hours before what happened with Anko.

And by the way, when I thanked you all for my eleven reviews, I was being sarcastic.

_Review Please! (In fact I insist, that is if you want more) _


	5. Blindfolded

Did I trick anyone? Just so you know nothing happened, I'm not that kind of writer, this is not that kind of story if you know what I mean (or remember what I mean, it's been a while.) So just read. And just so you know I don't use that whole "sama, chan" business, too confusing for me.

* * *

"Uh…wake up…please…" a voice murmured continually at a seemingly dead Anko, passed out on the floor.

Anko did not stir.

"This is ridiculous!" the voice exclaimed, kicking Anko, "Just wake up already, bitch!"

Anko jumped up.

"What the hell did you just say?" Anko asked, snapping her finger in the girls face, it was Karin, about 14 in this story.

"It was the only way to wake you up!" Karin explained, curtly "I'm not even the cursing type but you were asleep on the floor and wouldn't get up."

"Well I was tired." Anko yawned, stretched.

Karin snorted, "Nothing even happened to you last night. The boss just walked out and cleaned up in another room, and you just passed out on the floor. I saw the whole thing."

Anko looked at Karin wrong, "What were you expecting to see, watching the whole thing?"

Karin blushed and backed up, "Nothing, nothing!" she stated, embarrassed, then quickly changed the subject with a turn towards the door, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming? Where?" Anko asked.

"God you really are clueless." Karin began.

"Watch it, maggot." Anko glared and replied at the comment.

"We switch bases around every two weeks, but leaving this base is an immediate concern because you found it so easily. That means other ninjas could too." Karin continued.

"Oh, ok I guess." Anko said, "Where are we going?"

"I can't trust you with that." Karin laughed, "You could be a spy! That's why boss told me to blind fold you and escort you there."

"And where's Orochimaru now!?" Anko asked angrily.

"He, Kabuto and a few of the others left." Karin told Anko, "We can't all go at once or someone would see us and report the parade of sound ninjas to their hidden village and we'd all die."

"Alright, then, let's just go now then." Anko, walking out the door.

"Hold up." Karin said, pulling Anko back, " We have to wait until it's twelve o' clock in the afternoon, it's eleven now so we have an hour."

"What are we going to do for an hour?" Anko asked, "Didn't they clear out this base?"

"We'll just sit around and wait." Karin said, sitting down on the floor, "Which really sucks because _he's_ coming and I heard he was hot."

"Who's _he_?" Anko asked sitting down next to Karin.

"Sasuke." Karin replied.

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai all stood in the Hokage's office in front of the Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"Alright, Anko Miratashi is missing, I need her, and you find her, ok?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai said.

"And if you bring her back safe from harm, I have a nice little treat for you all, so go!"

And they all went.

"I know I shouldn't judge little boys, but Sasuke isn't that cute." Anko said as they walked down the forest path, she was blindfolded and being lead by Karin, a few other unknown Sound Ninjas, including the two guys Anko scared before, were running a head.

"Says the woman with a blindfold." Karin shot back, kicking Anko ahead a little so she would trip on a rock.

"Ouch!" Anko cried as she tripped, "I'll get you for that one, but have you even seen that Uchiha brat, anyway? I mean he's better looking than his crazy brother was, but so much weaker and he's a jerk too, he's rude to his sensei and teammates, I saw it myself."

"When!?" Karin demanded.

"At the chunin exams!" Anko explained, "I was a proctor there, the forest of death, you should know. Orochimaru was there too, he killed a lot of people including the third Hokage, and almost wrecked the Leaf Village."

"You sound mad." Karin laughed.

Anko paused for a minute, opening her eyes and seeing the black blindfold that made her eyes water, or maybe it wasn't the cloth.

"I'm not mad, are you kidding?" Anko stated, after the moment, "If I was mad at Orochimaru why would I come here?"

Anko tripped on a stump and fell to ground. She screamed, Karin laughed.

* * *

"We've been walking around the forest forever!" Kurenai exclaimed, raising her hands to the air and dropping them against her sides.

Asuma grabbed her shoulders, "It's okay, we'll find her, baby."

"Oh, Asuma!" Kurenai blushed.

Kakashi looked at them wrong then pointed at a town far away, "Maybe she went there."

"Eww." Kurenai said, "That's a rundown town."

"But no one would know her there." Asuma stated, "So she could hide."

"Or maybe some one would know her there…." Kakashi said, running towards the town "Let's go!"

When he wasn't followed, he turned around and found that Asuma and Kurenai were making out against a tree.

"Come on!" He shouted, this would take a while.

* * *

"Here it is, the new temporary two week base!" Karin declared pointing a structure in the middle of a dessert.

"Where?" Anko asked and turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Oh, whoops, let me take out that blindfold, you're looking the wrong way." Karin said and pulled the blindfold off of Anko's eyes.

"It's ugly." Anko stated.

"But that isn't…" Karin murmured, her heart fluttering.

Sasuke was also walking towards the base.

* * *

That's all for now, readers, please review.

REVIEW!!


	6. Disagreement

**Hello again to the few who actually read this story and to the even fewer who chose to review. Please do me a favor and review because the less reviews I receive, the less motivation I have to even continue this story, which I wasn't sure about even writing in the first place. **

**Oh yeah, and this is a flashback chapter, just because I feel like it.**

* * *

"Aww…" Rin sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I was so excited for the chunin exams, especially after Kakashi told me how they went to the Sand Village, but now when it's our turn to go we have to stay in Konoha!"

"Yeah, this really sucks." Obito agreed, plopping down on the dirt of the training field, he looked up at Anko, "Don't you have any words of complaint to add to our rant?"

"Whatever." Anko said, turning around and watching Obito out of the corner of her eye, "I just want to get this all over with so I can be a chunin and do some real missions."

"Hey," Rin began, walking over and facing Anko, "If we all become chunin together, maybe we can go on a mission together, Kakashi too."

"Why does everything always have to be about Kakashi?" Obito groaned, then stood up and grabbed Rin's hands, "I'm hotter."

Rin and Anko just looked at Obito wrong, glaring until he was silent and returned to his sitting spot on the ground and sulked.

"But seriously," Anko giggled, speaking in a sly voice "Do you_ like_ Kakashi or something?"

Rin blushed, and stammered a "N-no."

Anko just laughed.

Just then Orochimaru poofed into the training ground, all three children stopped fooling around.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" he asked, glaring at his student and her too new friends.

"We are." Anko lied, "We were just taking a little break, that's it, right guys." She turned to her peers.

Rin and Obito didn't dare say a word.

"Do you want to fail?" Orochimaru asked, directing the question only at Anko this time, "You have to train with them and get used to working with them because you have to rely on them for half the test. I have no question that you'll do fine, but they can't hold you back."

"They're not even weak." Anko muttered.

There was a moment of silence where Orochimaru just glared, knowing he was wasting his time, while Obito and Rin cowered. Then the Fourth Hokage (who was not the Fourth Hokage at the time.) poofed into the area.

"Sensei!" Rin and Obito cried, and ran behind Minato(?), who glared at Orochimaru who glared back.

They both glared for a moment until Minato regained his outwardly friendly composure and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Your students were slacking off." Orochimaru replied angrily, "And wasting my student's time."

"No, no!" Anko said, waving her hands, trying to tell Minato the truth while convince her teacher of it, "That's not right at all, we were just taking a break, getting to know each other."

"That's very important." Minato stated, "You three should all get to know each other's personality, not just fighting techniques, if you're going to be working as a team. Don't you agree, _Orochimaru_." He glared.

"It's a temporary team, just for the exams, _Minato_." Orochimaru said.

"But that doesn't mean they can't be friends." Minato said, "Being nice is good, we don't need to make enemies, do we, _Orochimaru_?"

"_Minato_."

There was a third glaring moment, Anko, Rin and Obito just stared at their angry teachers.

"Maybe we need to talk this out, somewhere else." Minato suggested, his voice heavy with a dangerous edge.

"I couldn't agree more." Orochimaru hissed like he did when he was preparing to fight to the death.

_(They really hate each other, folks.) _

Anko, Obito and Rin watched as Orochimaru and Minato walked away to the next training ground to 'talk it out', they were very scared that there would be a funeral the next afternoon, possibly two.

"I don't like this." Rin said, her voice shuddering with fear.

"This is you're sensei's fault!" Obito shouted, pointing at Anko, "He's always looking for a fight and causing trouble with people, that's why no one likes him, because he's so rude!"

"He's not even like this usually!" Anko yelled back, "It's only your sensei that makes him this mad. Your sensei must have done something bad in the past that we don't know about."

"Like Hell he did." Obito retaliated, running at Anko, his fist in the air, "It's more likely the other way around!"

And just like that Anko and Obito were locked in heated combat. Pushing and shoving each other to the ground, kicking and punching.

"This is stupid!" Rin screamed, running to break up the battle, "We don't know why our sensei's hate each other but if we fight over it, it's just going to get even worse."

The two stopped fight, wiped the dirt off themselves and shrugged like nothing happened, trying to look cool or indifferent.

"Whatever." Obito shrugged, resting his head in his hands.

"I don't care anyway." Anko said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"What we need to do is tell the hokage that they're going to fight so he can break it up before it even starts." Rin decided.

"Alright, let's go." Obito agreed and he and Rin rushed off as Anko hung back, she had decided to see the fight for herself.

* * *

Minato and Orochimaru stopped walking when they were in the middle of a forest like area, where no one could hear the argument and possible death battle.

"What's this really about?" Orochimaru asked, slyly knowing Minato was not mad at him just over saying Obito and Rin weren't training.

"You know what this is about." Minato replied, malice blowing in the breath from his mouth.

"The disappearances?" Orochimaru asked, half laughing, "I told you I had nothing to do with them already."

"You're lying." Minato said.

"Am I?" Orochimaru smiled.

Minato matched the smile, "I never trust a snake." _(He couldn't wait to say that, really.) _

"That jokes old." Said Orochimaru dryly. He was quite tired of people playing up the serpent aspect of his being.

"Well I'm not joking." Minato said, "All those people who disappeared were last seen with you. And people aren't normally seen with you unless they disappear."

"Now that's just cold." Orochimaru replied sarcastically, then said, "Anko's with me a lot of the time, she hasn't gone missing."

"Yet." Minato shot back, "You're probably saving her for last or when she's older…or maybe you already did something twisted and sadistic to her and erased her memory and then kidnapped the people."

"I didn't kidnap the people." Orochimaru lied.

"I know you did." Minato stated, pointing at Orochimaru, "Now you're going to tell me what you did with those people, where they are, and you're going to tell me now."

"Why are you so sure they're all alive?" Orochimaru asked, grinning an evil grin.

"So you admit it." Minato declared.

"I didn't admit to anything." Orochimaru explained, "I'm just saying, those people have been gone a long time, who say whoever took them hasn't used up their worth and killed them."

"So you killed them?" Minato said, glaring.

"No." Orochimaru chuckled.

"You think this is funny?!" Minato shouted, drawing a kunai and preparing to charge, "That's it, Orochimaru, you've gone too far!" he ran at Orochimaru, "I don't know why you're not in jail already but I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

Orochimaru side stepped out of the way but a shadow clone of Minato got in front him and stabbed him, where upon Orochimaru turned into mud and came up out of the ground behind Minato and put a kunai to his throat.

Just as Minato was about to turn into a log, to escape the blow, the Third Hokage, Rin, Obito and Jiraya came running up, yelling to stop the fight. Anko came out of the bushes where she was watching the whole thing and eating popcorn.

Orochimaru let Minato go and Minato poofed into a log, just to show that he could and that he wouldn't have died even if the hokage hadn't come, then walked out from behind a tree.

All seven people stood in a circle to 'talk it out'.

"What was this all about?" the hokage asked, "Both of you are comrade ninjas from the same village, you have to work together not fight. This was irresponsible and immature and you can't go throwing your lives away like that over nothing, you have students to teach, and Minato you're wife is going to have a baby so what kind of father would you be if you died or killed someone over a petty disagreement like that."

"But it wasn't a petty disagreement!" Minato explained, but didn't want to go in to detail because there were children around.

"Yes it was. Obito and Rin told me the whole thing." Sarutobi said, gesturing to whom he spoke of, "They told me how you and Orochimaru got into an argument over how your students trained."

Minato slapped his forehead, but said no more. Orochimaru told Anko to go with Rin and Obito back to the training ground and actually train this time. The hokage went back to his office.

Orochimaru and Minato were about to finish up their 'petty disagreement' when they noticed Jiraya was still there.

"What was this really about?" Jiraya asked rhetorically, while walking over to face his student and his teammate, "This was about who's hokage next, right."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and Minato stared at the ground, neither wanting to disclose the real reason for their fight.

"Well the old man's not dead yet." Jiraya stated, angrily, "So don't act like he is and start trying to knock each other out of the rankings. Both of you need to cool it. Sarutobi-Sensei was pretty mad at this and he might not even chose either of you after seeing this display of actions over what he believed to be a disagreement. So cut this out."

"Now he may be your student but, you no one to tell me what to do!" Orochimaru declared to Jiraya.

"Then, I'm telling you this as a friend." Jiraya pleaded, changing his tone, and looking Orochimaru straight in the eye "Just some friendly advice. Stop this, _all _of this."

The double meaning almost stung, but instead Orochimaru decided to act as if he had no idea what Jiraya was hinting and walk away like nothing happened. _(PS: case you didn't catch it, Jiraya was hinting about the disappearances.) _

Minato just looked at him wrong when he did that and said, "Why is he even your friend, he definitely doesn't think of you as a friend."

"Some where, deep down, I hope he does." Jiraya said, sounding less and less hopeful with every word.

Meanwhile, in his office, the Hokage was rooting through some papers, trying to clean up and came upon a newspaper article describing the missing people and displaying a photo of a happy looking ninja family.

He shook his head, "Minato…please be wrong about Orochimaru, please."

* * *

**Sadly, he was not wrong. **

**Please review and tell me how you like the chapter. **

**And I stress the review aspect. **


	7. Contains A Boring Flashback

Hi readers, read! Then Review!

* * *

Anko had had it

Hi, this is another chapter, I hope I get reviews! Please read!

Anko had had it. She had been at the new base for three days and done absolutely nothing at all.

She watched random Sound Ninja bustle around the base, Karin stacking boxes onto shelves, Kabuto slinking around the base doing nothing in particular, but looking suspicious all the same.

And to top that, Anko hadn't even seen Orochimaru since she first got to the other base, she decided she didn't really care though.

So on the uneventful fourth day of her time at Desert Base, Anko thought it was about time something should happen.

Anko was leaning against the wall as Kabuto strolled by, adjusting his glasses as usual.

"Hey!" she called and he stopped.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"This is really boring, don't you have anything for me to do around here." Anko asked.

"Orochimaru said that you can't do experiments, or touch any equipment that has to do with them." Kabuto explained, turning to face Anko, "I don't think he trusts you."

"Where is Orochimaru anyway?" Anko asked, "I haven't seen him around."

"He's back in the hidden room, training with Sasuke." Kabuto told Anko, "Or who knows what they're doing in there."

"Apparently you do." Anko stated, "Since it seems like he had a lot to say about me."

"Oh, he did." Kabuto agreed, "This is what happened…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Orochimaru walked out of a room, closing the door that disappeared to see Kabuto standing there. _

"_Well it didn't take you that long to find my secret training room." Orochimaru said, "But I expected as much from you, Kabuto." _

"_I didn't think Sasuke would show." Kabuto replied, "I mean with half the leaf village chasing after him and that Naruto kid on his team." _

"_Oh, I knew he would." Orochimaru chuckled, "And only a group of Genin came after him, the Leaf Village again frivolously threw away what could have been their greatest asset. Of course that's expected with Tsunade as hokage."_

"_But, Orochimaru," Kabuto began, "Was it really worth it for Sasuke? The Sound Four and Kimimaro (sp) were all annihilated, just to get one kid" _

"_We've discussed this before." Orochimaru stated, "The Uchiha Sharingan would be worth a thousand men." _

"_I know, but I kind of miss them." Kabuto joked, then changed the subject, "And what of Anko now? She still has the Cursed Seal too, even if she can't yet use it. What about her?" _

"_What about her?" Orochimaru said, "I have Sasuke to worry about. Anko won't be here for long, I can tell. She's just mad, pretty soon she'll go back to Konoha, when she cools off. Too much Leaf in her to hold a grudge." _

"_And the Maybe-Plan?" Kabuto asked. _

"_The nick-name's cute, but that plan is obsolete. I have Sasuke now." Orochimaru declared, "And Anko can't be trusted, I don't think she's a spy, but I do know she'll go back to Konoha, so don't let her have anything to do with the experiments." _

"_Ok." Kabuto said and walked away. _

**END FLASHBACK **_(__**Very boring, wasn't it.)**_

"And that's how it happened." Kabuto finished.

"Oh, well, didn't expect him to trust me anyway, but I'll never go back to Konoha!" Anko shouted, using the sour grapes method, "But is there _something_ I can do around here, or I might be tempted to leave."

"You know what, I've got something for you to do." Kabuto declared, "Why don't you come with me."

Kabuto walked away and Anko followed him.

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma had been in the run down gang ridden violent beer town for three days and were passing the city, looking for signs of the missing Anko as usual.

"We are never going to find her, here, Kakashi, let's leave." Asuma said, as he pulled Kurenai close, "We've decided it would be a good idea."

"I thought you were enjoying it here." Kakashi joked, "I mean all the private time away from your students."

"But it smells here." Kurenai complained, holding her nose.

"What? The city or your bed?" Kakashi asked in yet another not so subtle crack at Asuma and Kurenai's relationship, which he was getting very tired of very quickly.

"Look, we need to find Anko and soon, I have bills to pay and if we don't find her Tsunade will be very mad at us and you know what happens when she gets mad." Kakashi said.

No one answered.

Kakashi looked around to find that Asuma and Kurenai had left, probably to go use the smelly bed.

He didn't care anyway, so Kakashi decided to ask around, but when he took his first step, he found he had walked on top of someone. Bending down he saw that it was an old man.

"Hey you?" Kakashi asked, pulling the man up, "You must have been down there along time, are you ok."

"No." The man growled, then shouted "That bitch!"

Confused, Kakashi decided just to ask his next question, "Speaking of bitches, have you seen this one?" he held up a picture of Anko he had gotten from Tsuande's Mission File she gave him.

"That bitch!" the old man pointed at the picture, "She's the reason I was on the ground for five days! She pushed me down there five chapters ago! I'll kill her if I find her!"

"I'm trying to find her." Kakashi explained, "Did you see where she went?"

"That way!" the old man turned his already pointed finger away from the photo of Anko and in the direction that she had ran after giving him a face full of pavement.

"Thank you." Kakashi thanked the man then turned in that direction.

"If you find her! KILL HER for me!" the old man shouted after him, shaking his fist.

Kakashi didn't really listen.

* * *

Tsunade was taking a nap in her office, when Shizune ran in carrying Ton-Ton.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! Wake up!" she cried.

Tsunade jolted up, "I wasn't sleeping!" she grabbed and book and picked it up, "I was reading!"

"Make-Out Paradise?" Shizune asked, looking questioningly at the title of the book Tsunade had grabbed.

"What!?" Tsunade asked, flipping the book around to it's cover and reading, she threw it down, "I wasn't reading that! I confiscated that from Kakashi when I sent him and Asuma and Kurenai on the mission this morning."

"That was last week." Shizune stated, "You've been sleeping this whole time."

"What!?" Tsunade shouted, standing up alarmed "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Then Jiraya came in.

"I see you've woken up now. You can join me for a date." He said.

"That's why." Shizune explained, gesturing to Jiraya, "He said he was in the mood for…um…chests."

Tsunade sweat dropped and said to Jiraya, "No."

"But this is important." Jiraya exclaimed.

"I doubt it." Tsunade said flatly, "So why don't you leave and you leave too Shizune I need to sleep."

"But I have to tell you something!" Shizune and Jiraya both said, then looked at each other wrong, "Me first!"

"Fine, what is it?" Tsunade said to neither one in particular.

"Ladies first." Jiraya said, winking at Shizune and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Shizune backed away, "I'll tell you later, Tsunade." Then ran out of the office.

"Ok." Tsunade said, getting serious, "You used the word 'important' what happened?"

"It's about Anko Miratashi." Jiraya began taking a deep breath, "And where she is…"

* * *

Alright, next chapter you'll see what happened.

For now, review!

(Unless, of course, you don't care about what happen next, so don't review.)


	8. Gastropods, Second Sons, Dango, Curtains

Well I was told to update by the first review I've gotten in months. I wish more people read this, though it isn't very good. Please read.

* * *

The dirt roads of a town in the Land Of Lightning, just a few miles out of The Village Hidden in the Clouds, were pack with people squished in together like sardines. Two of these sardines were Anko and Kabuto.

"What are we doing, where are we going?" Anko asked, pushing her way through the crowd to catch up to Kabuto, causing people she had bumped to glare and growl at her.

Kabuto, who had hurried ahead, weaving in and out of the masses, sighed to himself, regretting bringing Anko along. "I told you." He reminded, "We're going to talk to my source."

Anko, who had finally reach Kabuto, grabbed his shoulder from behind and swung him around, "I know that, but WHERE are we going to talk to him. WHO is this source?"

"I don't know him, he doesn't know." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses, "its best that way so no one can rat anybody out. So don't say my name when we're there."

"How do you know what he says is true?" Anko inquired after awhile as they walked along "Someone could just say anything, or give you false information to trick you."

"We both have to assume what the other is saying is true." Kabuto told her, lifting his glasses "if one of us becomes unreliable then the whole communication would be broken or worse and information would never get around."

"So you talked to this guy before, eh..?" Anko began.

"Yes, why?" Kabuto asked, turning around to face Anko.

"Well I just though someone like you would have figured out who it is, even if he didn't" Anko finished.

"You know, there's a code of ethics to these things, some unspoken rules you just don't break." Kabuto groaned, exasperated by Anko's questions.

"But I thought rogue sound ninjas broke all the rules. They didn't have any morals!" Anko laughed, shoving forward between the people.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a rogue sound ninja…?" Kabuto said.

And Anko turned around, the grin falling from her face, "Oh…right."

* * *

Tsunade stood up from her desk to stand level with Jiraya.

"So you know where she is." Tsunade stated.

"I have an idea." Jiraya replied, "I was in the Land Of Lighting…."

**FLASH BACK**

_Two tables (the Japanese on the floor kind) lay in a restraint back to back, a thin curtain in between them separating the people sitting at each respective table. _

_At the first table there was one person, at the second table there was two more. _

"_Is that him?" the woman (and you can guess who it is) at the second table asked her companion as they sat down, gesturing the silhouette of the man at the next table behind the curtain. _

"_It seems to be. This is how it goes, he arrives first and sits with his back to the door against the curtain, like that man is, and then I come and sit with my back to him. No one sees the other. I will know for sure in a minute." He whispered, sitting down across from she who had spoken, his back against the man seated at the other table. To that man he said his half of the code word, "Big"_

"_Breasts" the man replied from his side of the curtain, a hint of a chuckle in his words. An angry gasp coming from the other table responded, and he said " So you brought a woman with you?" _

"_Does it matter?" the other said, "She won't understand what were talking about anyway. Tell me what you know about the Gastropod's Kingdom."_

"_The sandcastle is halfway rebuilt." The man alone told his correspondent, "But though it may be the Gastropod's Kingdom, the dinosaurs are running the show." _

"_I see. What about the Masked Men, are they planning any attack on the people who smashed the Gastropod's Kingdom?" Kabuto said _(I'm just gonna use names now, you all know who it is).

"_Not that I know of, but before I tell you more what do you have a guess on the whereabouts of the Second Son?" Jiraya asked. "I heard that he became an Ouroboros." _

"_If that is your perspective on that matter, then yes. The Second Son is part of Medusa's hair." Kabuto clarified. "Do you know anything about--"_

_At that point in Kabuto and Jiraya's (not knowing who the other was) conversation, Anko interrupted the flow and asked a passing waiter for a plate of her favorite food. _

_Jiraya only saw the woman's hand take the plate from the waiter, and could not tell who it belonged to. _

**PAUSE FLASH BACK**

"So what if a woman ate dango?" Tsunade complained, shaking her head, "Anybody could do that, hell, I've even eaten a plate or two in my days. That doesn't mean it was Anko."

"Yeah, but have you eaten twelve plates in a row…"

**RESUME FLASH BACK**

_The waiter brought twelve plates of dango in succession to the table with two people. _

"_I hope you don't expect me to pay for that." Kabuto muttered to Anko, who just grinned._

"_Don't mind me, carry on." She chirped, munching on her food. _

_Jiraya, still with his back to the curtain dividing the tables, spoke._

"_She seems cute, what does she look like?" _

"_We're not here to talk about women." Kabuto snapped, "As I was saying, do you know anything about the activities of Ten In The Morning?" _

_Jiraya stiffened, he knew that Naruto, Sasuke and he fought off Itachi and Kisame but he didn't want to talk about Naruto to any old person. He decided not to answer a question like that. "I've given you enough information already, more than you've provided for me. I don't know anything about those Ten." He stood, "Please leave now." _

_Kabuto rose to his feet and motioned for Anko to do the same, "Come on. Quickly. We have one minute to leave the area or he turns around." _

"_Aww…"Anko grieved, "I wanted to eat some more dango…"_

_Kabuto grabbed Anko's arm and yanked her up and out the door. Thirty seconds later Jiraya turned around and a waiter came, forcing him to pay for both of the tables. _

_(Which was the dango, plus all the time they spent loitering and talking.) _

**END FLASHBACK**

"So I think it was her. I saw all the dango, and the voice sounded familiar…" Jiraya explained, "And that guy seems to be part of the Sound Village, he always has the most information about Orochimaru."

"So your saying Anko's with the sound now?" Tsunade declared, "I've given her the benefit of the doubt up till now, but joining with Orochimaru is high treason!"

"Hey, hey." Jiraya said, "Calm down now. Don't get your boobs in a bunch. It may have been someone else."

"I just don't understand…" Tsunade muttered, looking down at her feet and shaking her head, arms folded, "Why didn't you just pull the curtain and see who was. It would have been so much easier that way and you could have arrested them both if it was really Anko and a Sound Ninja!"

"It can't just go like that, princess, there's a code of ethics to things like this." Jiraya stated, "Some unsaid laws you just have to follow. Like not breaking the anonymity."

"Still would have been easier though…" Tsunade breathed, sitting down in her chair, defeated, head shaking in her palms.

* * *

Well, that's that for now, please review.


	9. Training

Well I updated again, if people keep reviewing then I won't lose interest in this and Naruto as a whole like I did before...SO DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW, even if it's just "..." anonymously.

* * *

The dark hall twisted and turned under the desert ground and secret base above. Anko and Karin crept swiftly and silently through it, following Kabuto as he made his way to Orochimaru's secret training room.

"It's a little dark down here, don't you think?" Karin whispered.

"Stop complaining." Kabuto said, "You said you wanted to see this."

"No, Anko said she wanted to see this." Karin corrected, "I just said I'd like to see Sasuke with his shirt off."

"Well now's your chance." Kabuto stated, "Just keep quiet."

"He trains with his shirt off with an old man, doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" Karin laughed.

"No comment." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses, "But I've got to congratulate Anko here, she's been quiet the whole time, unlike you Karin."

At that, Anko's mind found its way back into reality. She had been lost in a memory…

**FLASH BACK**

_Tree after tree after tree passed by and when she was finally sure they had to be lost, Anko spoke up. _

"_Sensei, where are we? We must be walking in circles; the forest can't be this big." _

_Orochimaru looked down at his eleven year old student, who had never before that day's training exercise, left Konoha._

"_Your home is called the Village Hidden In The Leaves for a reason, Anko." He said, "It's because it's surrounded on all sides by a forest over fifty miles long. No one who doesn't know the way can find it." _

"_So we've walked fifty miles." Anko stated, "Wow…"_

"_And they called you the brightest in your class? They must have lowered their standards since my day," Orochimaru asked sarcastically, "If we had walked fifty miles, we'd be out of the woods."_

"_I was assuming that we hadn't walked in a straight line." Anko countered, and stopped walking "I know we're lost." _

"_And just how do you know that?" Orochimaru asked, also coming to a halt. _

"_Because we've passed that tree at least four times already." Anko explained, pointing to a large oak protruding from the earth, "I can tell because it's larger than the rest, has that ivy in the shape of a swirl on it and I've made tally marks with my kunai each time we've walked by. You told me before we left to always pay attention to detail."_

"_But I never told you to make or alter detail." Orochimaru snapped, " I know we've passed this tree six times, because the first time it wasn't out of the ordinary, and the second time you began to suspect we were lost and when you finally saw the tree the third time you made a mark to see if you'd pass it again, making a march each time you did. Now there are two problems with that scenario. See if you can figure them out." _

_Anko was taken aback, her teacher had set the whole thing up, just to see what she'd do and now she was drawing a blank on what to say. Maybe eleven years wasn't long enough to learn all the tricks in the books, maybe just about 90 or 80 at the least. _

"_Can't think of any?" Orochimaru began, "Well then here's a lesson. In a mission situation, especially one where you're following someone in stealth you cannot leave a mark of yourself anywhere. Because if you're following someone who's going in circles they're obviously going to see the mark as well and ambush you when you return. If someone is following you, and someone could be following you at anytime so be aware, it's never good to let anyone know you're lost, they could follow the trail right to you and kill you. So never leave a mark. Ever."_

"_Oh…" Anko said, processing and retaining the information. _

"_The second reason," Orochimaru said, "Is that the fact that it took you three times seeing that tree to make the mark and then had to make the mark every time you passed it, just to be sure you did. That is a sign of weakness, that you are unsure of yourself and have to keep checking things, just to be certain you're correct. Confidence in your ability the most important thing in the life of a ninja, Academy Student or Hokage, regardless of strength. If you're not confident that you will beat an opponent, you WILL lose and possibly die. An enemy can sense your weakness, and it will add to their confidence, making them more powerful. You can't let that happen."_

"_Yes, Sensei." Anko nodded, realizing that it had never occurred to her when she was beating up everyone else back in the academy that fights wouldn't always be straight, fair fights._

_Some would be ambushes; some would be with those stronger than her. Some would include both. She could end up dead. The truth almost sunk in, but then, who REALLY believes they'll just die._

"_So, now that I know that." Anko said, "When do we leave, I'm getting hungry…"_

"_Here's another lesson, Anko" Orochimaru said, not even trying to conceal his evil grin, "Today you're going to navigate your way through the forest back to Konoha. Remember to pay careful attention to detail so you don't lose your way." _

_And with that, Orochimaru poofed away, leaving Anko standing alone in the woods. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Anko stood with Karin and Kabuto on a balcony built into the wall like a cave, looking over the training room where Orochimaru was trying to induce the second form of the cursed seal in Sasuke (with his shirt still on, much to Karin's dislike) by having him fight two giant snakes at once.

The two brown snake's mobility was hindered by the size of the room and Sasuke was having an easy time jumping from snake to snake, slashing them with a kunai.

"This is ridiculous!" One snake muttered to the other, "I'm not gonna let Orochimaru have this kid beat us up like that."

"Me neither." The other snake agreed, "Hey! Orochimaru! Let us go back to our world, red eyes over there isn't gonna learn anything from this and we sure as hell aren't benefiting from this!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You'll do as I say! I summoned you!" Orochimaru shouted at the serpents.

"Is he talking to snakes?" Karin asked Kabuto, who nodded, "Whoa, that's weird. How come only those animals that get poofed here can talk?"

"I have no idea." Kabuto admitted, pushing up his glasses, "Though I've always wondered."

"What do you think, Anko?" Karin asked, but got no reply, "Hey! Earth to Anko! Come in!"

But Anko would not come in; her mind had taken off in a space ship to Flash Back Land.

She was remembering all the times Orochimaru had trained her, and seeing she did a much better job than Sasuke jumping around on snakes in a hidden room.

"Wake up!" Karin shouted, punching Anko. _"Wake up." Orochimaru said, shaking Anko, "You can't be sleeping on a mission."_

"Sorry…" Anko grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"Enough of this!" Sasuke, on the ground, shouted to Orochimaru, "Those snakes are right. I'm not going to get the second level of cursed seal like this."

The words 'cursed seal' caused Anko's hands to reach for her neck instinctively.

The two brown snakes disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru and Sasuke stood, the room looking a lot bigger than when it was full of legless reptiles.

"So what, training's over?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"No." Orochimaru replied then looked up at the balcony where the onlookers stood, "Karin!"

Karin froze and a shiver traveling down her back, they had been discovered.

"Get down here!" he shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Karin said, jumping off the balcony on to the floor of the training room and walking over to where Sasuke and Orochimaru were.

"During the fight--" Orochimaru began, but was cut off by Karin.

"But I don't want to fight Sasuke!" Karin cried, winking and raising her eyebrows at her crush "I'd lose anyways, he's sooooo strong."

"If you hadn't interrupted me then you would know you're not going to be fighting Sasuke, you're going to heal him during the fight so he doesn't die."

Sasuke glared at the though of him actually dying, he knew he was stronger than just keeling over.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said, turning his attention away from Karin, "You're going to be fighting…"

"Roll up your sleeves, Anko." Kabuto chuckled, walking over from the corner of the balcony he stood in towards whom he was speaking to, "The boss might make you fight Sasuke."

"Are you kidding?!" Anko exclaimed, "I wouldn't beat up a little boy."

"You're so sure you'd beat Sasuke?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Hell yeah I would!" Anko shouted, "I mean, I'm sure he's strong and all, but he's only like 13."

"His brother was an ANBU captain at 13." Kabuto brought up.

"Yeah, and now he's a murderer in the Akatsuki." Anko shrugged, "big deal. I've handled dudes like that hundreds of time and…" she paused for a moment the grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Kabuto asked, taken aback at her odd display of behavior.

'The real question is can YOU handle it…?" Anko laughed.

"What?"

"I think 'the boss' is calling you…"

Kabuto looked over the edge and saw Orochimaru looking at him. He jumped down and walked over to him, sighing.

"You rarely do any fighting around here, Kabuto." Orochimaru sneered, "Time to see if you can hold your own…" Orochimaru gestured to Sasuke, standing looking smug, "against an Uchiha."

Kabuto rolled his eyes, concealing the small amount of fear he actually had. During the attack on Konoha, he had had run in with Kakashi and from what Kabuto had heard, Sasuke had learned Chidori. Besides, Kabuto was more of an intellectual, himself, than a belligerent.

"Ha!" Karin cackled, " You'll never beat Sasuke."

Kabuto glared and Sasuke looked at Karin wrong. He hardly knew her and she was always batting her eyelashes at him.

'_Just like all the annoying girls at home' _he thought than realized his mistake; the Leaf Village was NOT his home.

Back on the balcony Anko settled, leaning on the railing, watching the people that looked almost like a family from far above.

* * *

Well, that's that. REVIEW.

* * *


	10. Exploding Dust and Expirements

Well here's another update, now that I'm back in the groove. And FYI, if you didn't read the memo. I deleted a chapter, so if you even, like, remember it, then disregard that crap, 'kay? READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

Anko and Karin leaned against the wall, eating some food they stole from one of the many storage rooms in the base.

"So who do you think is cuter?" Karin asked, pointing at random Sound Ninjas "That random Sound Ninja, or that random Sound Ninja?"

"They all look exactly the same, and equally ugly." Anko replied.

They looked at each other and laughed. One Sound Ninja, who overheard, ran away crying.

Just then Kabuto walked into the hallway, pushing up his glasses.

"Karin." He ordered, "Weren't you supposed to be checking on the experiments?"

"I'm about to do it right now." Karin said, then turned to Anko, "Wanna come?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see any experiments." Anko stated, "What happened to that?"

"Orochimaru changed his mind." Kabuto explained as he walked away, "I think he almost trusts you now…"

Anko's face lit with delight, at least SOMEONE trusted her unlike the people in Konoha. And it had only taken a week. Now she could even learn all Orochimaru's secrets then betray him, like he had done her...or…wait a minute…Anko would never do that.

* * *

The labyrinth like halls that weaved through underground base were deserted, and covered with a layer of dust that caused even Kakashi to sneeze through his mask.

"I don't think they're here." Kurenai declared.

"Brilliant deduction, my love!" Asuma shouted, scooping the woman into his arms, "I want you to have my child so that he may be as clever as you!"

"Oh, Asuma!" Kurenai blushed.

Kakashi slapped his forehead. What was Tsunade thinking? There was a reason no one let Asuma and Kurenai go on missions together. They were just so stupid…ly in love.

"We're lucky they're not here." Kakashi snapped back at the two, " We would have been jumped and killed if they with you both being so _quiet_ back there."

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to love you." Asuma laughed, "That you have no one to spend your days and nights in passion and intimacy with. That you—"

Asuma's speech was interrupted by his realization that Kakashi had already walked away to scope out the abandoned base.

Kakashi, far ahead of the other jounin lagging behind him, summoned Pakkun.

The dog appeared in a cloud of smoke, dripping wet and covered with lather.

"What?!" he shouted, "I was in the middle of taking a shower!"

Kakashi knew that this was the point in his day that things could get no worse.

"I need your help." Kakashi said, staring down at the dog.

"Just a minute. It sure is dusty down here…" Pakkun replied, then shook all the water off, splashing it onto the man who had summoned him.

Kakashi stood wet and corrected. NOW was the point in his day that things could get no worse.

"What do you need?" Pakkun asked.

"I need you to sniff around and see if you pick up a scent of Anko Miratashi." Kakashi answered.

"Whoa…that crazy snake woman…she seems a little off. Why you trying to find her? Don't tell me you two are…" Pakkun woofed, making that weird hand sign thing.

"No, it's for a mission." Kakashi explained, "She went missing. Tsunade wants me, and them," he pointed to Kurenai and Asuma who were walking slowly holding hands, "before its too late."

"Where is this place anyway?" Pakkun asked, scanning his surroundings.

"An old Sound Base." Kakashi told him.

"Oh…" Pakkun mumbled, doing an amazing amount of math for such a tiny dog. (He put 2 and 2 together.)

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed.

Pakkun raised his head up, smelled the air, then put his nose to ground smelling the floor. After he sneezed, he trotted towards a door, as Kakashi followed.

Kakashi opened the door and switched on the light. The room looked barren, like any other, but this had the distinct smell of dango.

"She was here alright." Pakkun confirmed, "In here with Orochimaru and also someone else, a girl. Don't recognize the scent."

Kakashi paused in thought then asked, " Which way did she go?"

"This way." Pakkun said and ran out the door and down the hallway.

Kakashi, along with the lovebirds who had finally caught up, ran after Pakkun on the upwards hall towards a door that looked like an exit.

They stopped at the door, looking down at the canine for direction.

"I don't know what happened the trail stops here." Pakkun shrugged, then sneezed again, "That dang dust, I think I'm allergic."

"Yeah, I think me too." Kurenai said, holding her nose, Asuma nodded in accordance.

Kakashi stepped discreetly into a corner, and pulled his mask slightly down, to smell the dust. After pulling his mask back up his one exposed eye widened in horror.

"Everyone!" He shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?!" Asuma asked as they all ran back to the entrance they had come from.

"Because this dust isn't normal dust!" Kakashi answered, "It's exploding dust!"

* * *

Orochimaru was taking a break from training Sasuke and orchestrating any other dastardly deeds he was responsible for.

He regretted his increasing need for rest, and lamented that in the years to come it would only get worse…

…unless…

…Unless his experiments would finally yield a result creating immortality.

For now, he'd have to deal with training Sasuke up to use his body, and then find someone new to use for another three years. A temporary, but much needed plan.

A sound ninja, one of the two that Anko had met in one of the earlier chapters, entered the room cautiously, for everyone sound ninja knew that one faulty step with their boss and they could end up the next experiment, or worse.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked, sternly, not even turning to face his minion.

"I believe that the three ninjas perusing Miratashi have entered the base." The ninja told Orochimaru.

"Then they've fallen into my trap." Orochimaru sneered, then did some hand signs.

One could almost hear an explosion far away in the distance, though it was soon drowned out by an evil laugh.

* * *

Anko and Karin entered the basement, almost five floors beneath the surface of the Naruto World.

The dripping pipes, and ominous shadows, reminded Anko of the first time she had ever seen the first basement Orochimaru had conducted experiments in. Why did everything have to be in the dark?

If things were a little cheerier, than the experiments wouldn't seem as cruel and evil…not that Anko cared at all, what did she owe to anyone?

"What are these experiments anyway?" Anko asked Karin.

"Water experiments." Karin replied, "Last year Orochimaru was jumped by two kids, brothers from The Village Hidden In The Mist, who though they were like the seven swordsmen or something stupid like that and that tried to kill him. Orochimaru killed one, but the other, who's a total asshole by the way, lived and Orochimaru turned him into a walking waterfall."

"Oh." Anko nodded, turning the corner into a room light by blue reflecting light coming from a tank full of water.

"That's him." Karin pointed at the water, "He's in there."

"Hey." the kid in the water, Suigetsu, forming into a human form said, "Who's your friend?"

Karin neglected to answer, and instead walked over to a cabinet and reached inside.

Suigetsu turned his attention to Anko, "Who are you. You new? I never know what's going on around here since I'm always cooped up in this tank."

Anko looked at Suigetsu but before she could open her mouth to speak, Karin stopped her.

"Pay no attention to the goldfish." She said, climbing a ladder and dropping something in the tank, "Here's your fish food for the day."

"Gee thanks." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Flakes again, you know this joke's getting old. When I get out of here, I'll kill you and I'm not kidding. You Karin will be the first one dead and--"

Karin stepped down from the ladder and grabbed a button out of her pocket. Suigetsu gaped in horror.

"Please!" He shouted, "I was just kidding! I'm not getting out, I'm not killing anyone, I OUCH!!"

Karin had pressed the button and the button had delivered an electric shock to the tank, zapping Suigetsu.

"Ugh…" he groaned, slumping in the water, "What you have to go and do that for…"

"Orochimaru said to make sure you stay subdued." Karin explained, grinning, "You're not even supposed to be awake. And if I were you, I'd rest up. Orochimaru's planning something for you, that's why I had to check on you today."

Suigetsu sank to the bottom of his tank.

"Come on, Anko, let's go." Karin said and Anko followed her into the next room.

* * *

That was that for today. REVIEW folks.

* * *


	11. Traing, Explosion, Meeting In That Order

Hello there readers o' mine, here's another short chapter of this story (That I'm really begining to hate the title of...)

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

Standing alone, in the middle of the desert field, Anko took a deep breath and stared at her arms, lifting them up to eye level.

She had been training, something she hadn't done in a long time since back at the Leaf Village she didn't get to do any missions, hoping to be able to use the cursed seal.

She couldn't.

Anko didn't exactly know why she felt the need to walk up the stairs out of the underground base and into the blistering heat and sandstorms of the desert, but she knew she had to.

She had to find out if she was strong enough. All her life she had been a strong ninja, but never amazingly so.

Sasuke was thirteen and just yesterday had been able to use curse seal level two. Anko was twenty four and had had this curse seal on her neck for years and never been able to use any level of the seal.

That whole time Anko thought it was because she didn't want to, because she could find her own power to be strong and be free of Orochimaru and part of Konoha.

She was wrong.

Anko turned around and walked back through the dust clouds back to the base.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

The building exploded in a cloud of smoke and flames, knocking the Find-Anko Team off their running feat and on to the ground, luckily under the smog and fire coming their way.

"We survived!" Kurenai coughed.

"Barely…" Kakashi replied and Asuma glared at him, through watering eyes.

After the smoke had dissipated, Kakashi stood up and looked at the burning building.

"We have to put out this fire or this town's going up in smoke!" Asuma declared and it might have been the most intelligent sentence he has said all mission.

"Well none of us have water chakra," Kakashi groaned, "So we better get some buckets…"

He looked over to the couple who were not really paying any attention. (I would make a joke about Kurenai already being wet, but that wouldn't really be appropriate.)

Kakashi sighed as he and Pakkun started walking towards where they hoped was a river.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

Tsunade sat at the head of a long table, seated next to her were Jiraya on one side and Shizune on the other. The council of elders sat opposite of them, their wrinkled mouths frowning at those on the other side of the table.

"I don't see the problem." The old woman stated, "Anko Miratashi was bound to leave anyway, she could never be trusted. No one associated with Orochimaru can."

Tsunade stood up, "She could be trusted, until you people suspended her without my permission. This is your fault. And for the record, in case you memories have faded, _Jiraya and I_ are associated with Orochimaru. Does that mean _we_ can't be trusted?"

"I don't know." An old man said, "Tsunade--"

"That's Hokage to you, buster." Jiraya said, trying to be helpful but only earning a glare from Tsunade and Shizune.

"As I was saying…" the man continued, "I don't know if you can be trusted. You go on gambling trips almost everyday leaving the village the possible victim to who knows what could happen while you're gone. And you, Jiraya, you're not even a ninja anymore, I don't know why you're at this meeting, you never even wear leaf emblem or show that you are part of Konoha. That's not patriotic. How can you be trusted?"

It was Jiraya's turn to stand up now, "I care about this village more than anything, the reason I'm not here most of the time is because I have information to gather that can help this village. It already helped to locate Anko. And I also am busy training a ninja that may well become our hokage one day so I think I'm doing what I can to help this village."

"But that's not what this meeting is about." Tsunade said, "We came here to discuss getting Anko back, not who can be trusted or not. The only people I don't trust in this room are the people that try to do my job for me without my permission and force perfectly good ninja to feel that they should leave the village."

"But Anko Miratashi left the village." The other old man sniped, "That's the point. That proves she can't be trusted. A real leaf ninja would take their punishment for their actions and be thankful we decided against jailing her."

"You were planning to jail her?!" both Tsunade and Jiraya shouted, slapping their foreheads.

"A necessary precaution." The elderly woman explained, "If you think about it, she could have warned the whole Leaf Village that Orochimaru was here and tell his plan. She chose not to."

"She told the third he was here." Shizune said quietly, not wanting to intrude out of her place.

"And do you remember that it was the third hokage, your sensei Jiraya and Tsunade, that gave Anko the title of Special Jounin and not regular Jounin that goes on missions." The first old man said.

"Yes I remember." Tsunade said, "But the Third Hokage, may he rest in peace, is not me. We are different people who make different decisions, both for the good of this village. And I decide that Anko Miratashi is hereby unsuspended."

"Go ahead and tell her that." The old woman said, "If you can find her."

The elder council stood up and walked out of the room.

"I don't get it, Lady Tsunade." Shizune asked, "Yesterday you said Anko leaving and joining with Orochimaru was unforgivable, now you want her to be a ninja again?"

"I was thinking about it." Tsunade explained, "This isn't her fault, life has never been fair to her. She's been mistrusted and ignored. When Sasuke left the village everyone went after him despite his decision. No one even would have missed Anko if that food hadn't gone bad and I only sent three people after her who didn't even really want to go. Then to punish her, after all she's been through; she's an innocent victim in this, maybe more so than the Uchiha, she just needs to know people here in Konoha care about her, then she'll come back."

"Oh." Shizune said.

"Plus," Tsunade added brightly, "I just like sticking it to those old fartbags!"

"I have to agree with you on that one!" Jiraya grinned.

And they all laughed.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

Well thanks for reading, and like I said I'm kinda sorta hating my stupid title so does anyone have any good title ideas. It's always cool if a reader names a story cause then the story's life is expressed from those who see it, not somebody (like me) who created it and may have a warped perspective of it. I want to see how the readers see it.

PLEASE REVEIW!!


	12. Moving Day Again

Yo! Thanks for the few reviews I get, they make me happy and write more. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

_Had it been two weeks already? _Kabuto thought to himself, he wondered where the time went. Between being an evil henchmen and being just plain evil he never seemed to find any time for his evil self. And now they were moving bases again. _Sigh…_

He had to find all the people Orochimaru wanted to leave, tell them when to leave and what to bring and then find the people not scheduled to leave and explain to them how they were still a 'valued member of the team' even if Orochimaru didn't want them in the same base as him all the time.

But Kabuto loved his work, and loved his life enough to follow any order Orochimaru gave him. So Kabuto pushed up his glasses and went off to work.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

After Anko's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she picked up and examined each vial, syringe, and pill bottle in turn looking for something that would do the trick and thanking Konoha that mandatory medicinal seminar all jounin (special or not) are required to take.

She had to make herself stronger. She had seen Sasuke train yesterday for the second time and while Karin swooned, Anko had paid careful attention to how Sasuke was able to fight like ten jounin level sound ninja (and not the boring generic kind either) off easily, use second level curse seal and whatever strong jutsus Orochimaru had recently invented. It remained her of the Chunin Exams when she had seen Genin, _genin_, that seemed stronger than she was.

What had she been doing since Orochimaru left the village?

Nothing apparently. The bar had been raised and Anko had only gotten weaker. So this was why she was going to poke this needle and squeeze a chemical enhancer into her blood stream. Hopefully it would make her strong enough to use a jutsu on a scroll she had found that would make her stronger.

She had always hated needles, but now she had no choice…

"What are you doing?!" Kabuto asked and Anko spun around to face him, hiding the syringe behind her back.

"Nothing…I uh…thought this was a bathroom… you can't see anything down in this base…" Anko lied.

Kabuto shook his head, pushing up his glasses, "Come on, we're switching bases again and you're coming with me, Orochimaru and Sasuke in ten minutes.

Anko face lit up. If all went well, they would be walking to the next base and be jumped. Then using her new power, she found kick the attacker's ass and Orochimaru would see how strong she was and it would all go up hill from there.

She watched Kabuto exit the room and turned back around, bumping her head on an open cabinet door. After rubbing her head, she poked in the needle and put half the contents of the syringe in, wincing at the sting. Now there was no going back.

This artificial chakra would boost her ability enough to use the scroll she found. She squinted reading the hand signs through the dark and copied them.

A wave radiated through her body, knocking Anko to the floor. After that, she didn't feel anything and so stood up.

"This didn't work!" Anko exclaimed, angrily, "What a waste of time!"

She through the paper and syringe to the floor and walked out of the room.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

This is exactly what Kabuto was warning himself about earlier in the chapter. Remember the _"__find the people not scheduled to leave and explain to them how they were still a 'valued member of the team' even if Orochimaru didn't want them in the same base as him all the time"_ line?

Except this time it was more like explain to Karin how she's still a valued member of the team (when she's not) even if she's not at the same base as Sasuke.

"How could you do this to me!?" Karin shouted, "I have to be with Sasuke! I have to!"

"I didn't do this." Kabuto explained, "If you want to take up your assignment to stay at this base with the boss, go ahead. It's your funeral."

"You could have put in a good word for me, though." Karin groaned, "He won't kill you…now what am I going to do without my hunk muffin?"

Kabuto shook his head, Karin was so stupid.

"Sasuke doesn't even care about you." Kabuto said, "He's glad to moving bases while you stay. He might have even been the one who requested it." (Okay, maybe Kabuto made that part up.)

"That's a lie!" Karin screeched, "Why do I even need to be here anyway?!"

"Well we need someone to look after Suigetsu, Karin." Kabuto snickered, pushing up his glasses.

Karin almost fainted, and then her face turned red with anger, "I can't believe this! I can't believe I have to stay here and put up with that puddle while Sasuke's off without me in another base! How could this happen?! Can't you do something?!" Karin was pleading now, begging on her knees.

"I don't have time to talk to you about this." Kabuto stated, "I have to go."

And so Kabuto walked away.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

Orochimaru was standing outside of the base, wondering where Kabuto was. Kabuto was supposed to get Sasuke and Anko and they'd all go to the next base, but no one was in sight. Just as he was about to go inside and see what exactly was going on, Anko walked out of the base, saw him and walked over to him. He immediately sensed more chakra in her, but didn't mention it.

"I see Kabuto was able to find you." Orochimaru said and Anko nodded, as if thinking about something, "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

"No, sorry." Anko answered, she was still a little on edge from the shot…or was it just from being around her former teacher.

After a moment of awkward silence, Anko started a conversation. "So where is this new base?"

"In the north. You'll see." Orochimaru began, "At that base there is person whom I created the cursed seal from. This reminds me…" Orochimaru reach and delicately touched a finger Anko's cursed seal on her neck. She shivered, but felt no pain.

After withdrawing his hand, Orochimaru finished his thought "This whole time you've been here, you've felt nothing, when before just thinking of me caused you physical pain. Remember when you tried to kill me, you could hardly walk. What changed, Anko?"

Anko looked down embarrassed, and then thought about what Orochimaru had said. Why wasn't she having a problem? Did that mean she really was destined to be Sound Ninja?

"I don't know…"Anko answered.

Kabuto and Sasuke walked up to them.

"All ninjas were told when and if to leave, and what to bring, though Karin was not too pleased with her assignment." Kabuto reported, pushing up his glasses.

"I assumed as much." Orochimaru replied, "But I can't have that girl distracted Sasuke from his training." He looked at the Uchiha, who humph-ed like he didn't care about anything.

"And as for those staying," Kabuto continued, "They know what to do."

Orochimaru nodded and Anko wondered what they were talking about.

"Are we leaving or what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Yes we are." Orochimaru smiled evilly and began to run. Everyone else followed.

"He's sure in a hurry." Anko said to Kabuto as they ran.

"Well, I'd be too if I only had three years to live." Kabuto laughed and Anko again wondered what he was talking about.

**CAN'T GET THE SPACER TO WORK**

Thanks for reading, please review!!


	13. Fight In The Mountains Begins

This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa (because have nothing else to dedicate to him). He died Christmas Eve. Please read.

* * *

The mist, which by midday was beginning to fade, covered most of the mountain pass area and was beginning to annoy one of two Akatsuki members standing on a cliff watching the path down below.

"I feel like I'm going blind, yeah…" (Is that what he says, I forgot) Deidara muttered, "There's more mist here than in kiri, yeah."

"You should appreciate it." Sasori replied, "The way it lingers is beautiful, like true art."

"Not this again, yeah." Deidara complained, "For the last time art is in the moment of it's creation and it's destruction, yeah. I'll do a demonstration…" he reached into robe pockets for some clay, "Maybe it'll clear some of this mist…yeah."

"No." Sasori said, "You'll give away our position."

"Do you see that slithering snake around here, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I thought you couldn't see anything." Sasori retorted, "He'll be here alright, my source is never wrong."

"And just who is this source you keep talking about, yeah?" Deidara wondered, "He can't be so great!"

"But he is." Sasori explained, "He successfully infiltrated Orochimaru and has been supplying me with information for years."

"For years, yeah? Figures." Deidara laughed, "You are the master at drawing things out, if I were you I wouldn't wait forever I was just take that sick bastard out, yeah."

"Things take time, Deidara." Sasori said, "If you were me, you would realize this."

"Whatever…yeah…"

________________________________________________________________

Looking out at the horizon from the base that Anko had no departed from, one would believe, like she did, that the desert it was located it stretched on forever. But, after walking about six miles Anko found that the vast expanse of packed dirt and sand gave way to a mountain range that also seemed to go on forever.

That mountain range was where Anko, Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto were walking through and where further ahead two missing ninja waited to jump them.

Breaking the silence, Kabuto told Orochimaru that "Your ex-partner is waiting ahead, he probably brought back up."

"I see." Orochimaru smiled, this would be interesting.

"If we had Karin, we'd be able to tell how many and how strong." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru looked at him funny.

"She asked me to put in a good word about her to you." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses.

"So is there gonna be a fight…" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." Orochimaru replied, "But you won't be in it. You must save your strength. I'll go ahead and take care of the problem."

Sasuke shrugged, not caring if he fought or not.

"I'm coming too." Anko spoke up.

Everyone looked at her funny.

"Not that's you'd need the help or anything..." She grinned, "It's just that I haven't had a good fight in a while." Anko stretched.

"Alright." Orochimaru agreed, "In fact, I'd like to see what you can do. If it comes to a fight and there's more than one, you can take them, but Sasori is mine."

_______________________________________________________________

The mist had cleared now and Sasori and Deidara now had a clear view of the road under them.

"There he is, yeah." Deidara said when he saw Orochimaru, "Let's go, yeah." He once again reached in his pocket for the clay.

"Wait…" Sasori said and looked down, "Who is with him?"

"Who cares, yeah? Let's go, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed and threw bomb clay that exploded seconds after Orochimaru had time to jump out of the way.

The fight had begun.

"Orochimaru you slimy scum---" Deidara was cut of by a snake flying through the air at him and biting his arm, "---yeah." He managed to growl after the bite.

"All that to say about me?" Orochimaru laughed, "And I don't believe I know who you are."

"I'm Deidara, yeah!" Deidara shouted, flinging the snake off him and down to the ground from the cliff, "And if that's the best you can do, you're toast, yeah!"

Deidara hopped on to a bird he made of clay and flew on it so that he was hovering about Orochimaru.

Orochimaru called up to Sasori, "Come down here and fight, old friend…"

"I don't need to." Sasori stated, gesturing to Deidara who was preparing another bomb.

"Then I don't need to either." Orochimaru said and stepped out of the way, making room for Anko.

"Alright bomb-boy!" she shouted, "Prepare to blown away!"

* * *

Review please.


	14. Fight In The Mountains Ends

Here it is, please read and review.

* * *

It had been a successful week for Kakashi.

He had put out a fire, collected more information on Orochimaru's bases and where Anko might be and managed to find a hotel room with walls thick enough not to hear…whatever Kurenai and Asuma were doing next door.

Kakashi was quite proud of himself.

But he had to get back to work; it had already been a long time and who knows what weird things Anko was doing with Orochimaru and his cronies.

And also, he had another reason too.

If they found Anko, then they'd find Orochimaru and if they found Orochimaru, they'd find Sasuke.

This was the reason he was working so hard on this mission.

Kakashi felt kind of like a failure when it came to Sasuke. They were alike in personality, chakra, and even had similar (in a way) pasts. But Sasuke was always so much more extreme on every one of those three levels.

Kakashi had believed he, and the rest of team seven would have changed that, opened Sasuke up.

But no, Sasuke had wound up following his older brother's path into betrayal and evil.

And he had let that happen.

That's why Kakashi had to find Anko because he had to save Sasuke from Orochimaru and himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(I know you all are expecting a fight, but don't get your hopes up because it probably won't be that good.)

Anko couldn't remember the last time she had a fight. Oh yeah, she could. It was against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, she tried to kill him, failed and now here she was fighting someone who wants to kill Orochimaru. My, oh my how things change.

Her opponent, called Deidara was obviously from the Akatsuki, had something against Orochimaru even though he had never met him, and created explosions (which she was dodging) out of clay he made in the mouths on his hands. Eww!

"All you're gonna do is dodge, yeah!" Deidara called, "Then move over, it's Orochimaru I want to destroy not you who won't even fight, yeah!"

"I'll show you a fight!" Anko shouted back and after evading another exploding piece of clay she shot fire out of her mouth at Deidara. He used clay to block it, but that clay baked and fell to the ground.

Anko knew Deidara had the height advantage flying on that bird from above. He could stay far away from her and just try to blow her up or tire her out. She had to get closer.

It was time for a distraction.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru had jumped out of the way of the battle and landed next to Sasori, who looked at him angrily but knew that he just wanted to watch the fight.

Sasori wondered where Kabuto was, but didn't want to ask because then Kabuto's cover would be blown.

Orochimaru wondered if Sasori still thought Kabuto was working for him, but didn't say anything because he didn't want Kabuto's cover to be blown.

"Who is Deidara?" Orochimaru asked Sasori.

"I'm not telling you anything about him." Sasori replied.

"Fine then. How about this?" Orochimaru continued, "Why does he hate me?"

"A lot of people hate you." Sasori said, "And Deidara hates a lot of people."

"That didn't answer my question." Orochimaru stated.

Sasori didn't bother to say anything. He had no desire to chit chat with Orochimaru. He would want to Orochimaru be dead, but he didn't want o be the one to kill him. But he wanted to save his strength incase Pain had a real mission to give him. The only reason he was here was because Deidara said he wanted to kill Orochimaru and he didn't have any problem with that and that day, Kabuto happened to contact him and tell them where Orochimaru was going to be.

And now the plan was ruined. Deidara was fighting some woman, Orochimaru was standing next to him trying to catch up on old times, and Kabuto was no where in sight. What was poor Sasori to do?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every time Deidara blew up a bomb smoke was created. It dissipated quickly in the mountain air, but for about 30 seconds Deidara would be blind to Anko's position from his spot floating on the clay bird in the air.

30 seconds was all Anko needed.

Deidara was looking down as the smoke cleared, "Still doing that stupid dodge thing again, yeah?" he said, "It's getting old, yeah." (Funny how he never hits her and seems to have an infinite supply of clay, but, hey, it serves my purpose, you all know who's gonna win.) But when he saw that he couldn't see Anko, he was angry.

"Now you're hiding, yeah!" he shouted, "Come out and fight, yeah!"

"Okay, if you really want me too!" Anko laughed.

Deidara turned around too see Anko standing on his bird behind him. She grinned, then pushed him down to the ground.

"Ouch, yeah." Deidara said as he landed.

Since Deidara was no longer on the clay bird, it fell to the ground and broke, Anko jumped off just in time to see an exploding thing coming her way. She dodged it, but then heard another explosion from higher up.

"You fool!" Sasori shouted.

The smoke cleared and Anko saw what had happened, Deidara had thrown a bomb in Orochimaru's direction, instead of continuing to fight her. But since Sasori was standing right next to Orochimaru, they both had to jump out of the way.

Orochimaru and Sasori landed next to Deidara and Anko.

Everyone just stood silent looking at everyone else, trying to decide what to do and see who would talk or move first.

Breaking the silence, Kabuto and Sasuke walked on to the scene.

"That was the worst fight I've ever seen." Kabuto said.

"It's not like I was trying." Deidara said, and then pointed to Anko, "I didn't come to fight who ever she is."

"Well I wasn't trying either!" Anko shouted back, "If I was, you'd be dead."

Deidara began to ask Sasori "is that the source you were talking about" but Sasori shut him up, because he thought Orochimaru didn't know and that Kabuto was actually working for him.

"Let's go!" Sasori said and magically he and Deidara disappeared.

"What was the point of that?" Sasuke asked.

The world may never know.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked the chapter, please review. Oh by the way, today's my birthday so please review.


	15. The North Base

Well here's another one. I'm in one of my writing moods with this five day weekend I'm having, so expect at least one more and then nothing again for a few months. (that's how it goes) .

Read away.

* * *

After the mountain pass had passed and given way to a forest, then a grassland and then another seemingly endless dessert, the three Sound Ninja and the one maybe Sound Ninja had reached the next base.

"We're finally here!" Anko exclaimed and then let out a big sigh, plopping down on the dirt.

"You certainly seem happy." Orochimaru commented.

"I just don't like having to move around all the time." Anko explained, standing up.

"Well we're going to be moving even sooner than two weeks." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses, "Orochimaru just wants to check something here and then go."

Anko almost made a mad face, but then stopped herself. She always had to play it safe around dangerous criminals—wait, she meant friends.

"And also." Orochimaru continued what Kabuto had started, "It seems that a group of three leaf ninjas are following us."

Anko almost made a shocked and happy face, but then stopped herself. There was no need to get excited over her comrades following them. Wait, did she just say

comrades? She meant enemies.

"How did they find out where your bases were?" Anko asked.

"Because I let them." Orochimaru evil-smiled, "I thought it would make things interesting."

Kabuto rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses. Sasuke looked up at the sky, hands in his pockets, hair blowing in the wind, trying to look cool. Anko almost laughed,

Orochimaru used to do these kinds of things back in the old days.

When they were all walking into the base's entrance, Orochimaru said quietly, just to Anko, "that's also how you found the base." And kept walking like he didn't even say anything.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asuma and Kurenai were so delighted that they finally got this great vacation time together. Technically, it was a mission, but finding Anko couldn't really be that much of a priority could it? It was kind of cold to think of another ninja from their village that way, but everyone said it was always a matter of time before Anko deserted just like her sensei.

Everyone always said she was too much like him. All her ninja techniques and fighting style, like him and they even say she was involved with his experiments and shared his taste for blood. And here was also the little matter of her NOT alerting Konoha to Orochimaru's presence too.

Asuma and Kurenai knew Anko was crazy too, they saw that all she ate was dango and heard from her neighbors that she would often scream in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.

She would walk around town muttering, scare anyone trying to take the Chunin exam, and jump through windows carrying banners and shouting.

All in all, Anko Miratashi was no loss to the Leaf Village and the two in-love ninjas were finally gonna have their alone time.

And then Kakashi burst into their hotel room.

"We've been here three days and you guys haven't even left the room. You ran up a giant bill on room service and movies and my wall may be thick, but the room below you is complaining about their ceiling falling." Kakashi told them.

"Hey, haven't you ever heard of that old saying?" Asuma asked Kakashi, standing up angrily, only wearing boxers, "If the room is rocking, don't come knocking."

And slammed the door in Kakashi's face.

That's it.

Kakashi decided on the other side of the door. He would do this mission alone. So he could find Sasuke and get back home. Oh yeah and that Anko part too.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko sat, scared for her life, on a metal operating table in the North Base. It had been wiped clean, but she could tell it had been drenched in blood more than one time.

She debated, getting up and running away but then imagined bumping into someone on the way out and getting attacked or something.

Kabuto came in from another room, carrying a lot of medical supplies.

"Are you going to do an experiment on me?" she asked, "Tell the truth! I have a right to know."

"No, I'm only doing what Orochimaru asked me to do." Kabuto explained, "He said to figure out why you can't use Curse Seal."

"Get him to come here and do it himself." Anko demanded.

"You trust him more than you trust me; after all we've been through?" Kabuto joked, "But seriously, I'm not doing any experiment and I'm not in the business of ordering Orochimaru around. He's the one behind most of the experiments and he's busy with Sasuke anyway."

"What's so good about Sasuke any way?" Anko complained.

"Try to figure it out." Kabuto replied and prepared to use a syringe to take Anko's blood.

But before he could take her blood, Anko punched him in the face, knocking him backwards.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, standing back up, "What was that for, I told you it's not an experiment!"

"I didn't mean to!" Anko said, surprised, at punching Kabuto "It's like I couldn't control my arm and it just punched."

"Yeah." Kabuto said flatly, pushing up his glasses, "Like I'm gonna believe that." He took off his glasses and looked at them, "You broke my glasses."

Kabuto walked out of the room, probably to get more glasses, and Anko took that chance to leave through another door.

Staring at her arm, as she wandered around the base, Anko wondered why her arm just punched like that. She really wasn't planning on doing that, honestly. It was defiantly and accident.

Kabuto, after getting another pair of glasses and putting them on, walked to the training room to tell Orochimaru what just happened.

Inside, Sasuke was training, fighting against someone using level two cursed seal, one of the many experiments in the base. Sasuke was on level one and Orochimaru was watching the whole thing.

Kabuto walked up to Orochimaru and said, "Sorry to interrupt but Anko punched me in the face."

"So?" Orochimaru said, "You came here just to tell me that? Don't be a tattle tale; I'm sure you two can work it out."

"No, that's not what I meant." Kabuto said, "She punched me, but not of her own accord. It's like her arm just acted on its own."

"Why do think that happened?" Orochimaru asked, now more interested in the punching, but still watching Sasuke fight.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." Kabuto began, "When we were in the last base, getting ready to leave. I went to get Anko. She was in that room with all the forbidden scrolls and medicine storage when I found her. She said she thought it was a bathroom, but what if she did something?"

"Yes, she did have different chakra when she came outside." Orochimaru added, remembering, "Try to find out what she did."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said and left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There were many workers in the North Base, more so than any other of Orochimaru's bases because this was the most dangerous on of all. Orochimaru had all sorts of strange, violent and scary experiments in progress here and the strangest, most violent, scariest of all was Juugo.

Juugo sat in his solitary confinement cell, the room was dark except for the three slivers of light let in between the bars on the small window on the quadruple pad locked, bolted, chained and jutsu sealed door.

He could see out through that window and once and awhile would watch two workers pass by (sometimes more, but never less), the floor trembling underneath their step, just like them. Juugo could feel it, he could feel their fear.

He was so sorry for being such a killer and scaring so many people. No he wasn't, he laughed at those cowards, if he could get out he'd kill them, being in a group wouldn't save them. But wait, he didn't want to kill, that's why he was here at Orochimaru's base, to stay locked up where he couldn't hurt anyone, while Orochimaru and his followers tried to figure out how to stop his need to kill.

The area was silent; all Juugo could hear were his slow breaths until he heard a sound he had never heard before in his entire time living here. A single set of footsteps. His breath quickened…

No one would ever walk by alone.

No one until now.

* * *

Please Review!!!

Happy Inauguration Day!


	16. More Expirements

Wooh second update today! Told you all (no one) that I was in the writing mood!

* * *

Karin had had it.

She had been at the base for three days and done absolutely nothing at all.

She watched random Sound Ninja bustle around the base and Suigetsu swim around his tank and curse at her when ever she came down to feed him or insult him.

And on top of that, Karin hadn't seen Sasuke since he left with Orochimaru, Kabuto and Anko.

So on the uneventful fourth day of staying at this boring old base minus Sasuke, Karin though it was about time something should happen.

Walking down to basement where Suigetsu was, she grabbed clothes, threw them into Suigetsu tank and said "put them on".

Before he could ask any questions, Karin pushed a button that let Suigetsu out and he spilled out on to floor.

"Get up, let's go!" she shouted, turned and started to walk to the door.

Suigetsu laughed, said "All this just to see me naked, I'm flattered." And then put on his clothes, "But I'm not showing you anything."

"I don't want to see that." Karin exclaimed, "Why do you think I turned around? And anyway…there's someone else I like…" she blushed, thinking of Sasuke.

"Why did you let me out then?" Suigetsu asked.

"I told you, we're going." Karin said, turning back around to face Suigetsu.

"Where?" Suigetsu asked.

"To the North Base." Karin told him.

"What if I don't want to?" Suigetsu sneered, folding his arms.

"It's orders from Orochimaru." Karin lied, "If you don't want to listen to him, I'll him…or better yet I'll use this."

Karin pulled out a remote and pressed a button, it was a tazer(sp) and electricity shocked Suigetsu.

"Ow!" he shouted, "Not this again!"

Karin threatened to do it again, but Suigetsu agreed to come with her.

And so they left for the North Base.

If Karin had to watch Suigetsu then she would, just not at the boring old base. She was sure Orochimaru would understand…or maybe she'd just make sure he didn't find out.

Either way, she'd have Sasuke.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko wandered around to corridors of the North Base, she walked past a hall with a long jail cell. People were inside, some were talking amongst themselves, others sleeping and some moaning and groaning.

When one saw her, he shouted, "Hey! You! Woman! Let us out! Please! You don't know what he does to us!"

Another man told the shouter to 'shut up'. "She's probably just another worker here. She doesn't care. No one cares about us; we would have been rescued if someone did."

Anko stopped and looked in to the cell and listened to the people inside. She felt kinda bad for them, trapped in there.

"Let us out!" the same man begged, "I know you don't work here, you're not dressed like it! I'll do anything! Set us free!"

Anko was now very disturbed. She could just walk away, and ignore the people. But she had already stopped. Stopping gave the poor captives hope that she would unlock the cell and let them all go.

It reminded her of what Orochimaru had told her back when he was training her. It was his take on Konoha's 'Will Of The Fire'.

"_The Hokage reminds the ninja of the leaf village that we have a resolve that will never be broken and so we will never be defeated. And it is true that when someone has a strong will they can overcome almost anything against the odds. But what you need to remember is that you don't always need to defeat a person in combat to win, sometimes all you need to do is break their spirit and you've won." _

It was an evil thing to say for a person who at time was pretending not to be evil.

These people in the cell had obviously lost their resolve and are reduced to begging or accepting their situation.

Stopping hadn't giving them hope, it had made her look weak. As a ninja, rogue or not, you see terrible things everyday and Anko had seen worse. Why had she stopped, then?

What was it about experiments that got Anko so…sympathetic?

"Let us go! Please!" the person screamed again, holding himself up on the cell's bars, "You don't know what it's like. How would you feel if you we're in here?"

"Knock it off." The second person said, punching the man down, "You're so stupid, do you actually believe we'll ever be free. There's no way. That's never gonna happen." Then he directed his words to Anko next, "Hey you stupid bitch, just standing there. If you're not gonna do anything get away from here. My brother's suffered enough, we all have. Don't need you to tease us with freedom like this. Walk away and don't come back."

Anko walked away.

She felt weak. She had stopped because of prisoners and then let one order her around.

No one had to know about this.

She continued up the hallway and made a turn, coming to a quadruple pad locked, bolted, chained and jutsu sealed door.

"Whoa." She said, looking it up and down, "Wonder what's in here…"

Juugo, on the other side was going crazy. Some had come here alone, and was talking. A woman. He looked through the bars and came face to face with her.

"Whoa!" they both said at the same time, not expecting to look anyone in the eye, and jumped back.

"Who are you?" Anko asked, through the bars after walking back to them.

"Juugo." Juugo answered, "Who are you."

Anko wondered if she should tell him her name, but decided there was nothing he could do with the name behind all the locks.

"Anko." Anko said.

"Well you should get away from here, Anko." Juugo said, "I'll have you know I get killing urges and may become strong enough to bust out of her and kill you."

"I don't think so." Anko said, feeling insulted.

Juugo took a better look at Anko, craning his neck at all angles to see her whole body. He was shocked when he saw a Cursed Seal on her neck.

"You're one of them." Juugo said, getting angry.

"One of what?" Anko asked, taken aback.

"A copy." Juugo said, his anger growing "A copy of me. Another one of Orochimaru's experiments using my power…the Curse Seal."

Anko gasped, she had no idea the Cursed Seal came from a person and didn't know what to say to this Juugo person about taking his power, not like she could use it anyway.

"I hate all of you! All of you! I'll kill you all! I'm the real one! The only good one is Kimimaro! He was the only one that could help me! The rest of you are useless! I'll kill you! I'll---"

Juugo's rant was interrupted.

"That's enough, Juugo." Orochimaru said, "Please try to calm yourself."

Juugo looked down, like he didn't want to even look at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru put his hand on Anko's shoulder and then moved her out of the way, "You may want to stand back." He suggested, "I'm going to let Juugo out and he's not the one to make idle threats, so be prepared, he may try to kill you."

Anko backed away.

Orochimaru did some hand signs, and opened each lock with a different key. It took almost five minutes just to open the door.

Juugo stepped out of the shadows slowly and dramatically, shielding his eyes from the light in the hallway when he was all the way out.

For a minute there was a tense silence, where Anko and Juugo just looked at each other, Anko not knowing what to expect from Juugo.

"Sorry about that before." Juugo apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Sometimes I just get like that…"

"That's why you came here." Orochimaru said, "I can help you. Soon I'll find the way to stop your urges to kill. Come, we need to take more tests."

Juugo followed Orochimaru away, leaving Anko just standing there. She knew Orochimaru wasn't even trying to solve Juugo's problem.

Shaking her head, she turned the other way and began to walk away, past the cell full of the prisoners.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And remember to review this time! It makes me happy!


	17. Mountain Pass Tourist Shop Town

Here it is. Chapter 18 when I should have been studying for tomorrow's exam. I'm begining to notice nothing happens in my story.

* * *

Sasuke was alone.

Orochimaru had gone to go do whatever he was going to do (we all know it involved Juugo, but Sasuke doesn't) and so Sasuke was left to his own devices.

He could have kept training, which was the whole point of him joining Orochimaru, but he needed to rest.

He had had to battle someone using a Curse Seal level two, before that battle Sasuke had come to naïve conclusion that there weren't many others like him with the Cursed Seal.

How wrong he was.

It turned out a good estimation of the amount of Cursed Seal people Orochimaru had made was about 100, and those were just the ones who survived. It seemed to Sasuke that Orochimaru was making the power as common as air, so he knew he needed to not only work on developing his Curse Seal powers, but his other techniques as well.

If he was ever going to get revenge on Itachi he would need rare and extremely powerful moves.

He would do that later though.

He had three years.

For now, he wanted to rest.

Sasuke lied down, and since no one was around to see his un-cool drooling or hear his un-cool snoring, he actually decided to get a little shut eye.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Karin was lost.

Truthfully, she had never been to the North Base before and all she had to point her in the right direction was a map and she had always been awful at geography.

"I know you have no idea where we are." Suigetsu complained, "See what you always get us into."

Karin looked around, at the moment she and Suigetsu were in a town (she didn't know its name) it was a situated in a hilly grassy area and seemed to have more stores than houses.

"I know exactly where we are." Karin lied.

"Oh yeah?" Suigetsu asked, "Prove it. Tell me where we are."

"I don't answer to you!" Karin shot back, "I don't need to tell you anything."

"That's because you don't know anything." Suigetsu said, stopping to sit and rest on a rock.

"Get up or I'll taze you." Karin ordered.

"You're not the boss of me, four eyes." Suigetsu stated, "Besides it doesn't hurt as much when I'm not in the water."

"Fine, I'll just leave you here." Karin said and began walking away from where Suigetsu was.

"Get me something to drink while you're gone!" Suigetsu called after her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi was following Pakkun who was trying to sniff out the way to the base where Anko, Orochimaru and Sasuke were.

They currently were walking through a mountain pass, coming towards a town descriptively and lengthily called Mountain Pass Tourist Shop Town.

"Any luck?" Kakashi asked the dog.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru, Anko and Kabuto were here a few days ago." Pakkun answered, nose still attached to the ground, "But what's more interesting is that scent from the first base, the one I couldn't recognize who had been in the room with Anko, was here a few minutes ago."

Kakashi looked ahead and saw the town. They would find this person and interrogate them to find out where Sasuke—wait he meant Anko--- was.

They entered the town's gates and followed Pakkun's nose to one of the many shops where a thirteen or fourteen year old girl you all (but Kakashi and Pakkun don't) know to Karin.

"What would you like to order?" the person at the register asked.

"I want a bag of chips, a soda and…" Karin paused to make an evil grin about what she was going to order for Suigetsu, "One water bottle."

Kakashi and Pakkun followed at a safe distance as Karin made her way back to a rock where Suigetsu was sitting.

"So I guess you decided not to make a break for it." Karin commented.

"So I guess you decided not to leave me here." Suigetsu commented.

"I got you this." Karin said and tossed Suigetsu that bottled water.

"Thanks." Suigetsu said sarcastically, glaring, "You know I can't drink water, I'm made of water, thanks to Orochimaru making my bloodline trait go crazy."

"Shush!" Karin exclaimed, running over to Suigetsu and covering his mouth "Don't talk about that here!"

"Whoa!" Suigetsu shouted, "Get off of me! You said there was someone else in your life!"

"Shut up!" Karin whispered, "A strong chakra-ed person is nearby, it could be someone following us."

"Or someone who came to town on other business." Suigetsu said, NOT whispering.

From further away, watching the scene which looked like a girl teenager jumping on to a boy teenager's lap, Kakashi and Pakkun tried to figure out what to do.

"Isn't that what you like to read about?" Pakkun laughed at Kakashi.

"…." Kakashi refused to dignify Pakkun's comment with a response, then said, "I think they know we're here."

"You said you wanted to interrogate that person." Pakkun said, "Well there she is."

"Alright." Kakashi said and so he and Pakkun started walking in the direction of Karin and Suigetsu.

Karin jumped up, saying "I told you so! See he and his pet dog are coming over here."

"Fine then!" Suigetsu said, "Let's get out of here!"

Karin and Suigetsu ran away as fast as they could down through the town and down the other side of the mountain, leaving Kakashi and his 'pet dog' in the dust.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was sitting a desk covered with papers, trying to do what Orochimaru had asked him to do, figure out what Anko did to increase her chakra and make her body act on it's own will.

The base where she most likely did anything had been blown up, because of Orochimaru's plan to kill, but really just show off, to whoever was following them.

So now Kabuto had to figure it out all on his own.

He could ask Anko…but that didn't seem like a good idea.

Kabuto decided what he would do.

He and Orochimaru would give Anko a series of tests to see what the reactions were, and draw a conclusion from there. They'd also try to find out what's wrong with her Cursed Seal too.

Yep, that was the plan.

Kabuto stood up from the desk and left the room to go talk to Orochimaru.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko had walked around the base for a while, sometimes getting odd looks from workers and other times coming to deserted parts of the base. She wondered how someone like Orochimaru could convince all the people to work for him, and then she remembered he was Orochimaru.

Anko was pretty sure he could do almost anything. And that was so cool, but scary, but mostly cool.

She also wondered about the Cursed Seal thing too, if Juugo was who it came from, where did Orochimaru find him or did the poor guy actually come to Orochimaru for help…isn't that what he said.

Anko felt bad for the captives, but worse for those who didn't know that Orochimaru was a bad guy.

And then like the kid who forgot why they even ran away, Anko felt bad and worse for herself.

She wasn't a captive, she knew Orochimaru was a bad guy, yet she was still here.

* * *

There ya have it.

I've come to realize about this story...

Nothing happens....


	18. Loudness, Plans, Fake Death, Babysitting

Here I go again, read, review, please.

* * *

Tsunade was asleep, yet again at her desk; she had worked an all-nighter on a twenty foot stack of mission logs for file and then immediately passed out.

She had been sleeping ever since.

Shizune entered the office; she had very important message to tell Tsunade from Jiraya.

She quietly crept across the floor, savoring the last moments free from Tsuande's wrath upon awakening.

Taking a deep breath, Shizune tapped Tsunade lighting on her head which was currently face down, resting on her arms, her hair tangled, spread all over the desk.

The scene quickly shifted, Tsunade leaping into action, mouth wide open in a shout.

"I told you not to wake me up!" the whole city of Konoha heard…in fact, they probably heard it in Suna too.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin and Suigetsu were running away through the mountain range when they stopped and heard a loud scream, but they shrugged it off and kept running.

Kakashi and Pakkun chasing them also stopped, wondered what it was and kept chasing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade." Shizune apologized meekly, bowing slightly.

Tsunade, still groggy from sleep, looked at Shizune.

"Oh, its you." She said, "I though it was Shikamaru or someone. Did you cut your hair, you seem a little different today…"

"No" Shizune replied, reaching up to her head and feeling her hair, "I don't think so. But that's not what I need to say, I need to tell you that I just got a message from Jiraya for you and—"

"What does that old pervert want!?" Tsunade asked quickly and angrily, "A nude photo, a date. Tell him whatever it is, a big fat NO."

"No, it was nothing like that." Shizune explained, "He wants to do…" She stopped, trying to find the right words.

Tsunade took the pause the wrong way and interpreted the wrong meaning of 'do'.

Sensing this, Shizune continued, this time speaking in a whisper.

"Jiraya…he wants to do…to do an off the books mission one that, if anyone else knew about it, would get us all in to trouble." She said, "On against the Sound, against Orochimaru."

"No way!" Tsunade shouted, but quietly, "You remember how that worked last time. And that's when Orochimaru's arms were broken. He's no doubt fixed them by now and done who knows what else."

"Not a fight." Shizune said, "An infiltration. Jiraya thinks that we'd be able to get in and be able to convince Anko Miratashi to spy for us and be back on our side, and tell us what's going on. Orochimaru will never suspect that because she didn't come there to do that."

"Wait a minute…" Tsunade said, "This is a message from Jiraya?"

"Yes…" Shizune said.

"Lemme ask again." Tsunade repeated, "ALL this is a message from Jiraya?"

"Uh…" Shizune said.

Before Shizune could say anymore a kunai flew right towards her very fast, blowing her up in a cloud of smoke.

"Easy! Easy! It's just me!"

The smoke cleared and Jiraya was down on the floor, holding a kunai it the position it was just before it hit his chest.

"Why would you do this?" Tsunade asked angrily, "Where's the real Shizune?!"

"Babysitting." Jiraya answered, standing up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune sat on a log in a forest, head resting on her chin, sighing in annoyance at the little blonde boy giving a display of his many Sexy Jutsus.

Jiraya said it would only be for a few minutes but Naruto was starting to get a little annoying, he was a nice kid and all but…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh." Tsunade said, "But that still doesn't explain why you had to pretend to be Shizune."

"I didn't think you'd listen to me if I were…you know…me." Jiraya explained, shrugging and scratching the back of his head.

"You do have a point…" Tsunade agreed, "Just to prove that point wrong, tell me the rest of your plan."

"Alright." Jiraya began, "The plan is we go to where Orochimaru is and find Anko. No doubt, she's seen a lot of bad things in the bases and stuff and is already questioning whether she should be there or not. My source in the Sound has agreed to get Anko to come outside of the base they're at when we get there and then we can talk her into spying for us.

"And how can you be so sure your source won't just tell Orochimaru your plan and have him come out and jump us." Tsunade asked.

"Because the guy doesn't know who I am." Jiraya explained, "I told him I was her father and I just wanted to talk to her."

"And he bought that?" Tsunade asked, "Must be a stupid guy…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A stupid guy named Kabuto had been trying to find Orochimaru for a while now to tell him what he had just done.

He finally located the evil snake ninja mad scientist doing what every mad scientist does; an experiment.

In fact, Orochimaru was working his most useful, best, Cursed Seal producing experiment, Juugo, who was lying on an operating table, getting blood taken out of him with a syringe.

"_For studying your condition." _Orochimaru had told the naïve crazy young man, when really it was to extract DNA to make more cursed seals on more people Orochimaru periodically captured for testing.

Kabuto walked in to the room, not even disguising the evil smile on his face, "Orochimaru." He said and Orochimaru looked up, "I have the best plan."

Orochimaru then did his own evil smile, knowing that any plan Kabuto thought up was probably a good one, "Tell me it."

"I was talking to one of my information sources again and I figured out, even though were not supposed to, that it was Jiraya." Kabuto started.

Orochimaru stopped what he was doing completely, telling Juugo he'd be back in a minute, this was getting interesting.

Kabuto and Orochimaru walked out of the room to talk.

"So it's Jiraya…" Orochimaru said, "Does he know he was talking to you?"

"He probably could figure it out if he wanted to, it wouldn't be that hard." Kabuto said, "But you know him better than I do. He's way too moral to break any code, even towards someone he knows works for you."

"I see." Orochimaru grinned, "That fool."

"So I figured out it was him and he, not knowing it was me." Kabuto continued, "Made a plan with me. He lied to me and said that he was Anko's father and that he 'just wanted to talk to her' and I said I could get her to come outside and talk to him, but recommended that he brought her 'mother' along because daughters are normally defiant to their fathers. He said he would and you can guess who Jiraya will bring pretending to be her mother..."

"Tsunade." Orochimaru guessed.

"That means that Jiraya and Tsunade will be away from Konoha and while they're gone we could go there and do whatever we want, the village would be defenseless!" Kabuto exclaimed.

Orochimaru and Kabuto laughed evilly very loud, so loud that they probably heard it in Konoha AND Suna.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko was walking to try to find a damned bathroom in this base when she heard loud evil laughter.

Shaking her head, she wondered why she even came here.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade and Jiraya had embarked on their 'off the books' mission, but before they left, Tsunade just had one more question.

They were walking out of The Village Hidden In The Leaves, when Tsunade asked, "What about Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai? I sent them out to find Anko."

"I'm sorry to tell you this." Jiraya said sadly, "But they died."

Tsunade was shocked, "How?" she cried.

"Orochimaru blew them up in one of his old bases." Jiraya told her, "It was quick, they never saw it coming. They're a loss, but now you see why it's very important to take Orochimaru out and not on a date."

"I don't think this is the time to make jokes, Jiraya…" Tsunade said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Jiraya asked, he was feeling sad but he had seen friends die before and this just added to his resolve to defeat Orochimaru.

"Yeah." Tsunade said, she was feeling sad but had seen friends die before and this just added to her resolve to defeat Orochimaru.

"Then let's go!" Jiraya decided and they jumped into the trees doing that fast tree running thing.

* * *

Okay so...

When I noticed that nothing really happened in my story I decided to make this happen, yeah a plan.

And so Jiraya got false information too.

Review, por favor.


	19. Fight, Dream Team, Dog DNA, Cards

Here's number...what was it again...oh yeah, 20. Read please!

* * *

"We'll never get away from them!" Suigetsu complained to Karin as they ran, "The dog can smell us and follow our scent…well your scent. I'm water and I don't have a scent."

"That's it!" Karin exclaimed, she had an idea, "Water has no scent and were on a mountain. If we go to the top where it's still misty, we can hide from sight and smell!"

"That's the only good idea you've had all day." Suigetsu said, "Correction…all your life."

Karin would have punched Suigetsu but they had to run fast so she couldn't.

They had long since exited the inhabited portion of the mountain range and so now turned to run up hill towards where there would be some cover.

"One problem with your plan." Suigetsu shouted.

"What is it now?!" Karin shouted back.

"I'm too tired to run up hill." Suigetsu explained.

"Oh my god!" Karin cried, "Imagine if you had to carry a heavy weapon around all the time, you'd never move! You need to build some stamina."

"I don't need to keep running." Suigetsu said, "They can't smell me. It's you that needs to keep going."

"Well you need to come with me, the reason I even brought you was because I was instructed to keep watch on you." Karin sighed, "So keep running."

"I hate you." Suigetsu stated and kept running.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We've been running, chasing them for days!" Pakkun complained to Kakashi, "We'll never catch up to them."

"Yeah we will!" Kakashi said, "We have to!"

"Not if they go up hill like that!" Pakkun said, pointing with his paw to where Suigetsu and Karin were climbing the mountain, "I can't smell them up there with all the mist. We should stop; we don't know if they even know anything, they could be escaped prisoners of Orochimaru for all we know."

"Then why did they run?!" Kakashi asked.

"Probably because they thought we were trying to catch them and bring them back." Pakkun said and stopped running, "I'm going back to my dog world." And poofed away.

Kakashi stopped running also, now that he didn't have his dog friend anymore, there was no reason to go catch those kids. They were probably just escapes anyway.

But now that the detour was over, he had to figure out another way to find where Orochimaru was.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune was in a restaurant, watching Naruto eat bowl after bowl after bowl of ramen, all that she was paying for because Jiraya had taken all of Naruto's cash.

It had been a long time and Jiraya never came back to get Naruto.

How long would she have to watch him?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke were all sitting at a table, playing cards. (I don't know what they're playing or any rules, cause I know nothing about cards, okay?)

"Got any sixes?" Sasuke asked.

"Three." Orochimaru said proudly and everyone looked at him wrong, as he put them down on the table. (Yes, the joke was 6…6…6.)

"Got any twos?" Anko asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"I always have bad luck." Anko complained.

"Speaking of women with bad luck, what is taking them so long?" Orochimaru asked angrily, "Kabuto you said they'd be here by now."

"Who are you talking about?" Anko asked.

"You'll see." Orochimaru answered, then turned to Kabuto, "So where are they?"

"I don't know." Kabuto said, "He said he'd give a signal when he was here so I could send you know who outside to talk to them."

Suddenly, Karin and Suigetsu burst in the room, running at full speed, knocking over the table, and everyone sitting at it, in a gust of wind. They hit a wall and stopped, slumping to the floor in a heap with everyone else on the ground.

Once everyone stood up, Orochimaru asked, "Why are you both here?"

Before Suigetsu could explain that he had been dragged here by Karin, Karin spoke up, "It was all Suigetsu's plan. He escaped and came to kill you so I ran after him. On the way were jumped by a man wearing a mask and a dog that followed us by our smell."

"No!" Suigetsu shouted, "That's not how it happened at all! Karin used electric shock to force me to come with her because she wanted to go on a romantic date with Sasuke."

Sasuke, hearing this, ran out of the room to hide from Karin, who was about to run after him but was grabbed by Anko.

"Lemme give you a lesson about guys." Anko whispered to the girl, "They don't like to have girls that like them be all over them in front of other guy, it makes them feel embarrassed or something. So when others are around you should act cool and calm, like you don't care about the guy you like. And then…when the two of you are alone…you can go crazy."

"I'll try anything." Karin agreed and stopped trying to run after Sasuke.

"Tell me what really happened." Orochimaru commanded, "Or both of you will regret it."

Karin, realizing that she would get in trouble if she told the truth, decided to lie again and blame it all on Suigetsu.

"It was Suigetsu. I told you the truth, I would never lie!" Karin lied.

"Ugh! I hate you, Karin!" Suigetsu shouted, slapping his forehead, "One day, I'll kill you!"

"See!" Karin used Suigetsu's threat as evidence against him.

"Alright then." Orochimaru said, "Suigetsu come with me."

Suigetsu and Orochimaru walked out of the room, Suigetsu looking scared wondering what would happen to him.

Karin stuck out her tongue at him before he was out of sight.

"You're coming with me, Karin!" Kabuto ordered, "You think you actually fooled anyone? You're gonna get experiments done on you!"

And so Karin was dragged away, kicking and screaming, by Kabuto, leaving Anko alone.

She decided to find Sasuke, she wanted to talk to that kid and maybe convince him that Karin wasn't such a bad girl after all.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was found standing behind the glass of a viewing box about a large training room. Anko walked and stood next to him, looking down she saw that Orochimaru, Juugo and Suigetsu were all standing in the training room.

She couldn't exactly hear what was going on, but on what seemed like Orochimaru's command, Suigetsu and Juugo walked to opposite sides of the room and when Orochimaru was out of the way, ran at each other to fight.

"So, what's up, Sasuke." Anko asked.

Sasuke just looked at Anko wrong, "Why are you even here?" he asked, "You were in Konoha during the Chunin exams. Were you in on the attack?"

"I've been accused of that." Anko replied, "Why are you here?"

"I need to get stronger so I can defeat my brother and get revenge for when he killed the whole Uchiha Clan except for me." Sasuke explained, (he loves to tell this story), "I wasn't getting strong enough back in the Leaf Village with stupid Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi and everyone. Orochimaru will give me enough power to kill Itachi."

"I see." Anko said, "Well…uh…bye."

Anko quickly left the room, not really knowing what to say to Sasuke, who just went back to watching the fight.

He was formulating a plan in his head.

He knew that after he got strong enough in three years Orochimaru would attempt to take over his body and get the Sharingan.

Sasuke was not going to die that easily, he somehow (he didn't know yet) would defeat Orochimaru and make a team to go kill Itachi, who was so strong enough to beat Orochimaru that Sasuke would definitely need a team because in only three years he could not have learned enough from Orochimaru to beat him.

Watching the fight between Suigetsu and this person with the most powerful cursed seal he had ever seen (he'd have to ask Orochimaru who it was later), Sasuke had decided those two were a must for his dream team. He also, regrettably, would probably have to bring Karin along because her healing powers would be necessary and Kabuto said she could sense people by their chakra.

Yep, that was going to be his team.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was watching Suigetsu and Juugo fight, even though he was mad that Karin and Juugo came to the North Base without his permission, it was good that Suigetsu was here because he wanted to test Juugo's power.

He told Juugo it was to see if he could resist the urge to kill because of the 'medicine' Orochimaru gave him, but of course, he was lying. And when Suigetsu heard that Juugo had killed a lot of people, he wasn't very eager to fight him, so Orochimaru had just made the medicine excuse.

Orochimaru could have just forced Suigetsu to fight, but he knew Suigetsu to be the type to fight better when he's happy to be fighting, not mad or scared.

Besides, lying was so much more fun.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko walked into a room in the base where she found Karin and Kabuto in an argument, standing by a table full of medical equipment.

"I don't want the DNA of a dog in me!" Karin screamed, "No way! Eww! I hate dogs!"

"For the last time, you don't have a choice in the matter!" Kabuto shouted back, pushing up his glasses, "Do you want me to get Orochimaru in here, because I will."

"He'd just laugh at you for not being able to handle a simple experiment." Karin said, debunking Kabuto's threat.

"Well if it's just a simple experiment, just do it!" Kabuto said.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Anko asked, walking up to the two K-named people.

"Stupid four eyes Kabuto wants to put DNA of a dog in me!" Karin said.

"How are you going to call me four eyes when you have glasses too?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Mine are a better style of glasses." Karin boasted, "Yours are ugly and round."

"Whatever, I'm not dealing with this…" Kabuto decided, pushing up his glasses and turning to leave, "If you don't want to get stronger, that's your problem. I just wanted you to be able to sense dogs."

"Oh yeah right." Karin said, "You wanted to turn me into a dog."

"I don't need to do that, you're all ready a bitch." Kabuto shot back.

"That's so stupid that sounds like something Suigetsu would say." Karin laughed.

"Hey, guys." Anko interrupted, "Suigetsu and Juugo are fighting, you should go watch."

"I heard about Juugo…."Karin thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "Suigetsu getting his ass kicked…or killed, I'll watch that!"

"I guess I have nothing else to do." Kabuto said.

And so Karin, Anko and Kabuto walked back to go watch the fight.

* * *

Review, please.


	20. The Mighty Toad Sage Pevertperson

This one is short...well...shorter than usual.

* * *

Kakashi was alone.

Pakkun had gone back to his world, and the two teens from the Sound (that we all know to be Suigetsu and Karin, but Kakashi doesn't) and so Kakashi was left to find away to track a way to find Orochimaru's current base, hopefully before he moved again.

He could have kept chasing those children, like he had been doing the past three days, but he needed to rest.

He had to find the location of Orochimaru, Sasuke and someone else that he couldn't remember at the moment (Anko), before he went off on his own, leaving Kurenai and Asuma behind he believed he could do it on his own.

How wrong he was.

It turned out he needed help, if he was ever going to complete his mission, find Sasuke and take down Orochimaru (his newest addition to his list of goals). It seemed to Kakashi that he may have to go back and collect the two lovebird ninjas he had left behind and force them to help him out.

If he was ever going to do what he set out to do, he would need their help, probably some more too.

He would do that later though.

For now, he wanted to rest.

Kakashi lied down on a mountain ledge and since no one was around to see his face, he pulled down his mask and breathed in the fresh mountain air. Ahh…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Jiraya was lost.

Truthfully, he had no idea where the North Base of Orochimaru was, and all he had to point him in the right direction was a map his source had given him, and he had always been awful at geography.

"I know you have no idea where we are." Tsunade complained, "You should have just asked for direction."

Jiraya folded his map and looked around, at the moment he and Tsunade were in a town (he didn't know the name), it was situated in a clearing a forest and seemed to have more hotels then houses or stores.

"I know exactly where we are." Jiraya lied.

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade said, stopping walking, "Prove it. Tell me where we are."

"I don't answer to you!" Jiraya laughed, making a dramatic pose, "I am the mighty Jiraya the Toad Sage Pervert Author Young Thunder Hermit Sanin…person…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and then punched Jiraya to the ground.

"You do answer to me." She said flatly, then mocked his voice and pose, declaring that, "I am the mighty Tsunade, HOKAGE of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, one of the legendary three Sanin, Daughter of the First Hokage the founder of Konoha and leader of the Senju Clan, Slug, Medical, Gambler person. So there."

"Fine…" Jiraya said, standing up, "Just don't punch me again.

Suddenly Kurenai and Asuma ran up to the two Sanin.

"Lady Hokage Tsunade!" they said, bowing, "What are you doing here?"

"What?!" Jiraya exclaimed, "I don't get a bow and a title? What am I, chopped toad's legs?"

"Oh…it's you…" Kurenai said, glaring at Jiraya.

"If you're mad about that time I tapped your butt, I swear to you, scout's honor, it was definitely an accident." Jiraya said, crossing his finger behind his back.

"You did what to my beautiful Kurenai?" Asuma shouted, pointing a fist at Jiraya.

"Cool your jets, whatever I did was less than what you did." Jiraya said, laughing like a pervert.

"You pig!" Kurenai slapped him.

"Actually it's Toad Sage…close enough though…" Jiraya said, backing away scared until he bumped into a tree.

Asuma tacked Jiraya to the ground and they were fighting until Tsunade pulled them apart, handing Asuma to Kurenai.

"Aren't you both supposed to be dead?" Tsunade asked angrily, "I heard you two and Kakashi were blown up by Orochimaru, I already made the funeral arrangements and everything!"

"Who told you that?" Asuma asked.

"Jiraya!" Tsunade roared, and then turned to Jiraya punching him again.

"Now wait just a minute…"Jiraya said, backing up into the same tree.

"YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED!" Tsunade screeched, "AND HERE THEY ARE, ALIVE AND WELL!"

"I swear I didn't know!"! Jiraya shouted, "Don't kill me…"

"Oh…you're gonna wish you were dead, alright…" Tsunade growled, grabbing Jiraya by the collar and lifting him up.

Suddenly, Kakashi poofed up to the two Sanin, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Yo." He said.

"You're face!" they all exclaimed, when they turned and saw Kakashi.

"Whoops!" Kakashi said, pulling back up his mask as fast as he could, "Forgot about that…"

"Oh…my…" Tsunade purred, blushing, dropping Jiraya and walking towards Kakashi, "If I was thirty years younger I'd…" she used her chakra to make herself appear 21, "Okay, now I am!"

Kakashi backed up into a tree, hands in front of himself to protect himself from the Fifth Hokage.

"Uh…this isn't…appropriate…" Kakashi said, scared.

Kurenai would have gone after Kakashi with Tsunade, if it wasn't for Asuma covering her eyes and holding her back.

"I can still smell his musky scent!" Kurenai swooned.

"That's me!" Jiraya lied, trying to grab Kurenai's boob as Asuma stopped him.

"Enough of this!" Kakashi shouted to the world, "This is sexual harassment; I want to feel comfortable in the work place…"

"Oh my god, I just remembered!" Tsunade announced, "We've got a mission…and since you three are still alive…so do you."

"Uh…Tsunade…" Jiraya said, "The missions conflict each other."

"Oh…you're right." Tsunade agreed and turned to Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi, "You're mission is aborted, return to Konoha immediately."

"Yes ma'am!" Kurenai and Asuma said and jumped into the trees running away.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Tsunade asked, "I said 'immediately', didn't I?"

"Uh…okay…I will." Kakashi lied and walked away into the woods.

Kakashi wasn't going to go home just yet, he still had his list of goals to complete and no one was stopping him. Tsunade would probably thank him for it later.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru had left the training room where Suigetsu and Juugo were currently in a stalemate, and was heading to a room where he would plan his attack on Konoha and gather the necessary supplies.

The Leaf Village was only just rebuilding after his last attack so it would be quite easy to take down the town, especially when it's two strongest were away. He would take it over and make sure Jiraya and Tsunade never came back because he would sick all of his cursed seal minions, Juugo and everyone else in the North Base on them until they died.

It was his best plan ever and it was all thanks to Anko, his lovely little ex-student.

Whoever said she was useless and to leave her behind was crazy…but then again if she hadn't stayed in Konoha and then come none of this would have ever happened…so they were only half crazy….wait…it was he that left her behind….never mind…that person wasn't crazy at all just planning way, way into the future.

The maybe plan.

That's what Orochimaru called it, of course, that wasn't exactly how he first meant it to go, but this would do. It would definitely do.

Kabuto suggested that they tell Anko of their plans and Tsunade and Jiraya coming, but Orochimaru didn't want to.

He wanted to see who she would choose.

Would Anko pick to spy on him for Konoha or would she remain loyal.

She was loyal to him…right?

Well, Orochimaru would find out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon you all will find out as well.


	21. Longest Chapter Yet

Well here it is, the longest I've ever written for this story. I hope you like it.

* * *

Orochimaru had told--no warned, Kabuto not to reveal the plan to Anko, because he wanted to check Anko's loyalty. But the real questionability of loyalty had always surrounded Kabuto.

Kabuto always seemed to have another motive for doing something, a secret plan to carry out by pretending to work for Orochimaru, Konoha, Sasori or anyone.

The real truth was that the only person Kabuto was really working for was himself.

And that's why he had decided to tell Anko that Jiraya and Tsunade were coming to get her to spy on Orochimaru.

He couldn't have her choosing to betray Orochimaru and then he kills her when he figures it out. That went against his plans.

Kabuto had figured out what Anko had done to herself back in the first base that had been blown up and if she died that would a disaster.

Anko inserted what she thought was extra chakra so that she would be able to do a technique which would permanently give her more chakra and heighten her fives senses, reaction time, speed, strength, etc.

What Anko didn't know about that extra chakra she used was that it wasn't regular chakra. It was chakra from a tailed beast that Kabuto had taken from Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki were doing the ritual thingy they did with the tailed beasts to get their power.

He had brought it to the base and kept it in storage, thinking no one would notice. (The best place to hide something is in plain sight). But Anko had used it and now had some tailed beast (lets make it six tail, I don't think that was used) chakra in her. Who knows what will happen because of that.

He didn't tell Orochimaru about it because sometimes Kabuto just liked to keep things to himself. And besides if Orochimaru knew about it, he would probably use it somehow to take over and/or destroy the world. Whatever villains like to do.

Granted, Kabuto wasn't a good person himself, he liked to keep the world in check. It made him feel powerful. That was why he had loyalties, partnerships, correspondences, and all that good stuff with so many different groups.

The Naruto Universe could be a crazy place, but if anyone one power got to much power, it would get unbalanced.

There would be no more fighting, tension and different sides, each labeling themselves good and their enemies evil, and the world would get pretty boring.

If one organization, like the Sound, the Akatsuki, or even the Ninja Villages controlled the world and completely defeated their enemy, peace would come, but it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Especially in Kabuto's perspective.

That's why he was gonna tell Anko what was going on with Jiraya and Tsunade, (and I, the writer, wrote and internal rationale in the third person of Kabuto.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was getting very impatient. Tsunade and Jiraya should have been here by now so he could know that they're weren't in Konoha and attack.

Since Kabuto had never figured out what Anko had done, he decided to go find her and find out.

After walking around the base for awhile, he found Anko walking around as well.

"I have a question to ask you." Orochimaru said.

Anko jumped, startled and then said, "Ok…" wondering what he had to ask her. Back when he was her sensei when he asked her questions, he usually knew the answer and wasn't happy about it.

"Back when we were in the first base when you first came here…" Orochimaru began, "On the day when we left to go to the Desert Base, did you use something from the storage room?"

Oh no!

Anko had been caught, how did he figure it out? Well, she had to say "yes" because it's not like she would dare lie to Orochimaru. He'd probably kill her…well maybe not…but it was always a possibility.

"Yeah…I did." Anko admitted, "I wanted to get stronger, but it didn't do anything. You saw that fight against that guy. It sucked! I sucked! I'm weak!"

"That's because you were in the Leaf Village for too long." Orochimaru explained, and then asked, "What did you do that didn't work?"

"I put in chakra so that I could use a technique that would make me stronger. But I guess I was wrong." Anko said, "I could barely see in that room. It was so dark down there."

"Why didn't you just turn on the light?" Orochimaru wondered.

"…." Anko couldn't think of a reason.

"Well if you wanted to get stronger…" Orochimaru continued, "I could train you again."

"I thought you had to train Sasuke." Anko said.

"You think I can't handle training two people. Jiraya trained like seven people and I'm obviously stronger than him." Orochimaru said, "Or did you just want it…one on one…"

Anko blushed; she had to admit she was kind of jealous that everything was all about Sasuke these days. Not like when Orochimaru just trained her.

Just then Kabuto walked into the hallway former teacher and former student were standing in.

"Anko." Kabuto said, "There are two people outside who want to talk to you."

"Who?" Anko asked, no one ever wanted to talk to her.

"I don't know." Kabuto lied, pushing up his glasses, "Just go outside and talk to them."

"Ok…" Anko agreed and walked towards the exit of the North Base.

Orochimaru knew it was Tsunade and Jiraya and that meant it was signal to run really fast back to Konoha.

"Come with me." He ordered Kabuto.

"No." Kabuto said, "I'm not the fighting person here. You have enough Cursed Seal people to take the whole village down."

"Fine." Orochimaru said, "But don't believe I can't make you come if I wanted to. It's quite suspicious that you're opting to stay behind."

"Think what you want to think." Kabuto said, shrugging while still managing to push his glasses up and walk away.

Orochimaru went the other direction to "ready the troops".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko was walking outside the base, not seeing anyone to talk to when Kabuto poofed in front of her.

"Are you playing a trick on me or something?!" she shouted angrily, "No one's here to talk to me!"

"Yeah they are." Kabuto said, "Its Tsunade and Jiraya. They want you to be a spy for them and spy on Orochimaru. Don't do it. They're only using you. Tsunade never sent you on any missions before and is only taking advantage of the fact you deserted. She doesn't think you're 'worthy' or 'helpful'. Just pretend you agree to it, okay."

"Okay." Anko said, taking all the information in and processing it.

"If it turns out you actually spy. We'll figure it out and kill you." Kabuto threatened, "I'll be watching, so make a good choice. They're over there." He pointed to a rock ¼ of a mile ahead.

Kabuto poofed away.

Anko started walking towards the rock, but found herself stopping. Kabuto had told her the reasons why she shouldn't spy, but still, could she really lie and betray Tsunade and Jiraya to their faces. Would seeing them change anything? After all, it was the Elder Council that suspended her, not the Fifth Hokage. And Tsunade and Jiraya apparently cared enough to at least know she was here.

Then it hit her.

Why did they know?

How did they know?

Someone must have told them.

Someone who knew she was here.

Someone like Kabuto.

It all made sense to Anko now.

That time she went with Kabuto to talk to his source.

The password was Big Boobs.

That had to be Jiraya.

It seemed to Anko that Kabuto had some sort of plan and for her life's sake she had to play into it.

She started walking to the rock again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi was running as fast as he could, past the mountains, past everywhere he had been before and some he had not.

Pakkun was following Tsunade and Jiraya's scents to wherever they were going.

Kakashi had figured out that when Tsunade had stopped his and Asuma and Kurenai's mission, it had to be because she and Jiraya had a different plan to go to Orochimaru's base themselves.

He knew this was insubordination and if he was caught before he completed what he was going to do, he'd probably end up in jail or worse.

But he had to.

Sasuke had too much potential to be trained by Orochimaru. He could end up a major threat taking Orochimaru's orders. And deep down, Kakashi knew Sasuke was a good person who just thought Orochimaru training was his only option to able to get revenge.

"We're almost there." Pakkun said, "I can smell them nearby."

The dog and ninja stopped, masking their chakra and transforming themselves into Sound Ninja.

"Human isn't all it cracked up to be." Pakkun complained, looking over his human form, "I can't scratch anywhere, smell as well or lick my…"

"Not time for jokes, we can't let anyone see us." Kakashi said, "Act natural."

"You call wearing clothes natural?" Pakkun sighed.

Kakashi and Pakkun who looked like Random Sound Ninja poofed into the North Base and began to look for Sasuke.

"Can you smell him?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not as a human." Pakkun said.

They continued silently through the corridors of the base.

"Where is everyone?" Kakashi wondered, "Did they move already?"

"Hey you two!" Kabuto shouted, running up to Kakashi and Pakkun.

Kakashi almost thought they were caught, but then decided that Kabuto just thought they were Sound Ninja.

"Orochimaru and the rest are about to leave." Kabuto said, "You guys have to go with him. He needs everyone."

"Um…ok…" Kakashi and Pakkun said, looking around.

"What are you waiting for?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses, "Go!"

"Ok!" Kakashi and Pakkun shouted running off in the wrong direction.

Kabuto watched them run away.

"They were masking their chakra…" he said to himself, pushing his glasses up, "They're hiding something. What if it's Tsunade and Jiraya breaking in?"

Kabuto turned and ran after them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru stood in front of an army of about fifty strong. Two thirds were Sound Ninja workers and the final third were Cursed Seal Ninjas, all at the ready, preparing for battle.

Sure, it wasn't near as many as Konoha had, but he figured it would be enough to do some damage. Orochimaru had also sent messages to everyone in his other bases to come and join the fight.

He turned around and started to run his army following him.

To The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko was about to talk to Jiraya and Tsunade standing in front of her, when they all heard what sounded like an army taking off.

"What was that?" Anko asked.

"That's what we're here to talk to you about." Tsunade said, "We need to know what Orochimaru is up to. You have to--"

"Not just yet, Tsunade." Jiraya stopped Tsunade from finishing her sentence, " First of all, let's just say that we're sorry you got suspended Anko."

"Uh…" Anko said, not looking them in the eyes.

"And we can understand why you're mad and left with the way people treated you in Konoha." Tsunade said, "But—"

"And you should have been allowed more missions." Jiraya interrupted again, "And been trusted more."

"BUT!" Tsunade said loudly, preventing Jiraya from stopping her again, "You are a ninja of Konoha; I'm not going to label you as a missing nin yet, and you owe it to our Village to help stop Orochimaru, our greatest threat. You saw what he did; do you want that to happen again? That's why we need you to find out if he's planning anything."

"I don't know…" Anko said, and she really didn't know that Orochimaru was about to attack.

"You've gotta know something, anything. You were here for like two months." Tsunade said.

"I just don't know." Anko repeated.

"Well, then. Just come back to Konoha." Jiraya suggested, "You don't belong on Orochimaru's side. That's why when he left the Village and was evil, you didn't and weren't. You're different than him and are not a bad person."

"Jiraya's right." Tsunade agreed, "And I'm Hokage, I can let you back in and you won't be in any trouble. Not many people know that you left and joined Orochimaru so I can keep it a secret and I'll make people be nice to you."

"I don't need any pity!" Anko screamed, suddenly getting mad, " 'I'll make people be nice to you', come on? What am I five? I can take care of myself and I don't need you to come here and tell me what kind of person I am and feel sorry for what happened to me! I know the only reason you're doing that is because you want me to be a spy."

"You're taking this the wrong way!" Jiraya said.

"Leave me alone." Anko said and turned to leave.

"You understand that if you walk away you've made your choice and cannot go back." Tsunade said, in an authoritative voice, "You'd be recorded as committing sedition and be considered a deserter, a traitor and an enemy."

"I don't care." Anko kept walking.

"And you'll be apprehended by me and put under arrest." Tsunade continued.

"Try and get me." Anko said, "I'll get Orochimaru and them to kick your asses."

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade asked, getting irritated, "You think Orochimaru could be me and Jiraya?"

"Any day." Anko grinned, turning around and folding her arms.

"No way." Tsunade stated, shaking her head, "Remember that time, Jiraya, before I was Hokage and we all were in a fight. He lost."

"Yeah, I remember." Jiraya said, "But to be fair, his arms were both broken."

"Who's side are you on?!" Tsunade shouted, turning and punching Jiraya.

"Exactly." Anko said, smiling, "That's why I'm going to stay with the winning team."

"Orochimaru isn't winning." Tsunade shot back, "Good always triumphs over evil."

The argument continued on for some time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back in the base.

Kabuto was following who he believed to be Tsunade and Jiraya dressed as Sound Ninja, but were really Kakashi and Pakkun dressed as Sound Ninja.

He watched them check room after room, wondering what they were looking for, when finally they went inside a room.

The Training room.

Kabuto watched from outside the door.

Sasuke was training alone and the two faux Sound Ninja walked up to him.

Sasuke kept on training, like they weren't there, until finally Kakashi discretely coughed to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, not even looking in the direction of who he though were Sound Ninja, "Shouldn't you both be off destroying Konoha. I think that was planned for today."

Kakashi and Pakkun were surprised at this development, Orochimaru and Sound Ninja were attacking Konoha? But they couldn't show it or they'd blow their cover.

"Orochimaru wanted us to stay behind and watch the base." Pakkun lied.

"Really…" Sasuke asked, "I thought he told Karin to do that."

"He…uh…changed his mind." Kakashi said, not knowing who Karin was, "He wanted Karin to fight."

"But she doesn't fight, she heals." Sasuke said, slowing down training and beginning to see through the trick.

"Did I say fight, I meant heal." Kakashi corrected.

"Drop the act." Sasuke said, still not looking, "Who are you really?"

Kakashi and Pakkun revealed themselves, which proved Kabuto's theory wrong, and made him realize that Jiraya and Tsunade must still be talking to Anko.

"It's Kakashi, you're sensei." Kakashi said.

"Hm…." Sasuke said, not caring, "Orochimaru is teaching me now. Why are you here?"

"To get you to come back." Kakashi said, "I know the only reason you're here is to get strong enough to kill your brother Itachi. But there are other ways of gaining power, you can learn more in the Leaf Village than you can from Orochimaru's cheap tricks like Cursed Seal."

"You don't even know what Cursed Seal can do." Sasuke replied, the first form of Cursed Seal spiraling around him face, arms and legs.

"But I do know that Orochimaru's only is training you so he can use your power for his own evil plans." Kakashi declared.

"Like I care." Sasuke scoffed, "All I care about is revenge."

"Revenge will destroy you, Sasuke, let it go." Kakashi said, "And if you can't, we'll go and hunt down Itachi together and kill him."

"I'll do it myself." Sasuke said, "I don't need you."

"You don't need Orochimaru either." Kakashi stated, "He's a monster."

Sasuke transformed into the Second Level of the Curse Seal and finally turned to face his former teacher.

Kakashi was shocked, his one visible eye widened.

Sasuke just sneered and then made his Cursed Seal arm stretch out and slam Kakashi back into a wall, taking him by surprise.

Pakkun jumped and tried to bite Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't really feel it.

Kakashi got back up, "I'm not going to fight you."

"Hmph. Naruto had more guts then you." Sasuke jeered, "If you're too scared to fight then get out and leave me alone."

"Naruto and Sakura still believe in you." Kakashi said, as he turned to walk out the door.

"They're stupid." Sasuke stated and un-Cursed Sealed himself.

Kakashi and Pakkun walked out the door.

Kabuto hid in a room nearby and let him pass.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back outside the North Base.

"Sound Village, Rules Konoha drools." Anko shouted at Tsunade.

"Oh yeah well at least everyone in Konoha doesn't look gay!" Tsunade shot back. (No offense to any gay people).

Jiraya just stood back, leaning against the rock, enjoying the cat fight.

"May interrupt this for one moment, ladies." Jiraya interjected.

"Make it quick." Tsunade ordered.

"Actually, this is more directed at Anko." Jiraya explained.

"What?" Anko asked.

"Is this even a real base?" Jiraya asked.

"What do you mean?" Anko exclaimed, "Of course it is? Why?!"

"Because I can only sense like three people's chakra in the base." Jiraya explained, "Is anyone here?"

Anko though for a moment, what if that noise that sounded like an army of ninjas taking off really was what it sounded like.

"Do you sense anyone nearby?" Anko asked.

"No. except us." Jiraya said.

And Anko sighed, "That means he's not watching."

"Who?" Jiraya and Tsunade asked.

"Kabuto." Anko said, "He threatened to kill me if I said the wrong things to you guys. But now that I know he's not here, I'd just like to say, I'm actually not all that opposed to spying, I just need some time to think about it."

"Whoa." Tsunade said, "Well that's interesting. How long do you think you'll think?"

"I don't know, but I'll get back to you on it. I promise." Anko said, "And let me just tell you, Jiraya. I think you should stop talking to that source of yours, because it's Kabuto and he knows you're Jiraya."

"Oh no!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"I told you that trading information idea was stupid!" Tsunade said, whacking Jiraya upside the head.

"Well, I better get back to the base…" Anko said, "Talk to you both later…maybe."

And so Anko turned and left.

When she was gone, Kakashi, not caring that Tsunade or Jiraya saw him, and Pakkun came running up.

"Orochimaru's attacking Konoha!" they shouted.

* * *

Review!


	22. Konoha Taken Over

Read!

* * *

"Here's the plan." Orochimaru declared as he and his army stood in the woods outside The Leaf Village's gates, "Fifteen of you will stay out here and get all the Leaf Ninjas to come out and fight. Then when they're all out, the rest of you will go in and take over the city. Any questions…"

The crowd in front of him was silent. They knew not to question their leader.

"I didn't think so." Orochimaru laughed, "Now go!"

Thirty five Sound Ninjas transformed into average looking people and walked into Konoha, while the other fifteen waited outside. Orochimaru summoned ten giant snakes and Manda.

He stood on top of Manda's head and looked over Konoha.

"Citizens of Konoha prepare to be destroyed." He yelled so loud, "Come out and fight!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko was back in the deserted North Base, wondering where everyone was.

When she saw Kabuto she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They're with Orochimaru attacking Konoha." Kabuto said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!?" Anko exclaimed, jumping three feet in the air.

"Orochimaru is attacking Konoha." Kabuto repeated.

"Why?" Anko asked.

Kabuto just stared blankly, "Does he really need a reason?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Anko asked angrily.

"Are you saying you don't want him to attack?" Kabuto asked, "Whose side are you on?"

"I already agreed not to spy." Anko lied, "That must mean I'm on Orochimaru's side. I just thought that things would be different here than they are in Konoha and people actually tell me what's going on."

"Whatever." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses, "We couldn't tell you because it was a plan. You had to talk to Jiraya and Tsunade outside so then they'd be away from the Leaf Village long enough for Orochimaru to take it over."

"Oh…" Anko said, barely believing what she was hearing. It sounded like that plan would actually work, that Orochimaru would control Konoha.

Uh oh.

Even though she claimed to others and herself that she hated that place, it had always been their, unchanging throughout her entire life, ally or enemy it always just…was.

Obviously that wouldn't stay the same if Orochimaru took over and Anko didn't know how she felt about that.

"I gotta…um…go." Anko said and ran out of the base.

Kabuto stood there for a minute, then decided to follow and see where she was going. She might be giving away information.

One could never be too careful.

Or maybe he just liked to follow and spy on people.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Pakkun were all standing in a circle, next to the rock, trying to figure out what to do.

"Are you sure? Who said this? Why were you even here when I told you to go back?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi said, not wanting to reveal his failed motives, "What matters is we need to get back to Konoha and take Orochimaru down. Once and for all."

"Well we can't just go there. We need to have a plan." Jiraya said, "Besides, there are a lot of strong ninja back at the Village, right."

"Um…" Tsunade mumbled, looking embarrassed, "I kinda sent all of our strong ninja away on missions…all that's left there are genin and academy students…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon all stood poised and ready for battle against an army of Sound Ninja in front of them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"All at once?!" Jiraya exclaimed, "How could you do that?! Even I'm not that stupid!"

"I do have debts to pay, you know!" Tsunade explained, sighing, "And I'm not like you just taking Naruto's money when I need it."

"Hey, it's payment for me teaching him." Jiraya shouted.

"Apparently you're not teaching him!" Tsunade said, "You left him with Shizune and he's still there."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune was getting sick and tired of 'babysitting' Naruto. He was 13 for Pete's sake; he could take care of himself.

Or at least that's what Shizune thought until she saw the kid run into a tree.

Boy that boy could be hyper sometimes…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can we focus?!" Kakashi asked, "There's an attack occurring and you two are just arguing!"

Just then Anko ran up.

"I've thought it about it and decided to spy!" she cried, "I was mad at Konoha but not mad enough to let it get destroyed, which right now it's under attack as my first information I give you."

"We already knew that, but thanks!" Tsunade said.

"The question is what are we going to do about it?" Jiraya said.

"Fight back." Kakashi stated.

"Uh…but not me, right, cause I'm a spy." Anko said, "So…uh…bye."

Anko waved as Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade ran away really fast to go 'fight back'. Then she turned back to go back to the North Base.

Sure, choosing to spy was a rash decision, but Anko was all about rash decisions.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Village Hidden In The Leaves was under the Marshall law of Orochimaru, who was currently sitting in the chair of the Hokage's Office, feet propped up on the desk, sighing contently to himself.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day. Finally in control." Orochimaru said.

The Elder Council stood in front of him, angry, but unable to do anything about it, being so old as they were.

"I've been thinking about redecorating…" Orochimaru began, standing up, "Maybe repainting the walls, changing the drapes…how about purple, what do you old farts think?"

"You won't succeed!" An old woman shouted.

"But I already have." Orochimaru stated which for the moment was true.

"You'll be defeated!" An old man predicted.

"Never." Orochimaru said, leaning against the desk.

"Purple drapes would clash!" Another old man shouted.

The room was eerily silent for the moment following that comment.

"You know I should have you all killed, god knows it's past your time." Orochimaru said, "But you all may prove useful in the future, so I'm deciding to let you live. For now. You're dismissed."

The Elder Council filed out of the room, quietly and to their meeting room down the hallway.

They were going to discuss what had just happened.

But.

They were also going to discuss why it happened.

And that all led back (indirectly) to a woman named Anko Miratashi.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto had seen the whole scene where Anko had talked to Jiraya, Kakashi and Tsunade, but was deciding to keep all this knowledge to himself and see what she would do next.

Well he was until Orochimaru sent him a message for him, Anko and Sasuke to come to The Leaf Village.

So he gathered up the specified persons and they headed to the specified location.

When the three were there, they all stood in the Hokage's Office, in front of Orochimaru.

"Kabuto." He said, "Report. What happened while I was gone, taking over? Did the plan go as planned?"

"What plan?!" Anko asked, already on edge because Konoha was taken over.

"My former teammates came to visit you, did they not?" Orochimaru said to Anko, "Did you agree to spy for Tsunade?"

"Why would she tell you if she agreed to spy?" Sasuke asked in a voice implying that Orochimaru was stupid.

"Uh…" Anko uh-ed, not knowing whether to risk lying or not.

"She did agree." Kabuto said, deciding to actually tell Orochimaru something for once, "I didn't listen to her the first time she talked to them, but the second time she did, she agreed to spy and told them about the attack, but they already knew."

"You failed the test." Orochimaru stated, "I must admit, I actually had some faith in you that you had finally chosen the right path, but I guess I was wrong."

"How was it a test?" Anko exclaimed angrily, "Kabuto told me they were coming and what to say, which I actually did say the first time I talked to them when I thought Kabuto was watching."

Kabuto backed into a corner scared.

"You told her?!" Orochimaru growled, "I told you to keep it a secret! You never follow my instructions!"

"I thought you knew I always had my own agenda." Kabuto laughed nervously, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm getting tired of these games." Orochimaru declared, "Tell me what else happened and it better be the truth. How did Tsunade and Jiraya know about the attack before Anko told them."

"Kakashi Hatake was there and he told them." Kabuto explained, "He also had a very interesting conversation with Sasuke."

"That stupid old man begged me to come back to Konoha." Sasuke said, looking around the room and out the window into the Village, "I guess he got his wish."

"That's interesting how Anko volunteers to come back to Konoha after getting in trouble…" Orochimaru commented, "While Sasuke is begged to come back and declines."

Sasuke just stared at the ceiling, uncaring to the comment.

Anko shouted out, "I was under pressure! You attacking Konoha came as a shock!"

"You're lucky that I succeeded in my take over or you'd probably be dead right now for betraying me, Anko." Orochimaru said offhandedly, like it was just a normal thing to threaten people's lives, which for him, it was.

"Sorry…" Anko apologized, "It looks like I won't be spying now!"

Everyone just looked at her wrong, like she got off easy, which, she did.

"I'm disappointed in both you, Anko and Kabuto." Orochimaru said like he was an old angry parent, "But since I'm in such a good mood from taking over, you both get another chance. You Kabuto get a chance to follow my orders by taking Anko to jail."

That drew a gasp of surprise and anger from Anko.

"And you Anko get a chance to follow my orders by staying there." Orochimaru continued, "Just think of it as a time out so you remember who's in charge around here."

"I can't believe this!" Anko cried as Kabuto led her away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reveiw!


	23. Taking Konoha Back, Escaping From Jail

Thanks for the reveiws, I wish this story was better but we can't have everything we want, can we?

* * *

Bang

"Ouch!"

Bump

"Ouch!"

Smack

"Ow! Ow! Ow!

"If it hurts you so much, just stop hitting your face against the wall!"

"You'll kill your brain cells; that is if you have any."

Anko turned her bruised head to the people who had just spoken to her. They were Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, who she had worked with during the Chunin exams. Ibiki Morino and Genma Shiranui were also in the jail cell with them. It was like a family reunion.

"I just can't believe this happened to me! How can I be in jail! I hate my life! This is torture!" Anko shouted to the world as loud as she could.

"You know nothing of torture!" Ibiki declared, pulling off his hat-headband thingy, exposing his scars.

"Put that back on!" Izumo begged.

"We don't wanna see that!" Kotetsu sated.

Ibiki covered his bald head, muttering to himself, staring at the floor.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Kotetsu asked, "Like two months ago we heard you got suspended by the Elder Council and then we never saw you again."

"Until now, that is." Izumo said, "Ibiki and us went to try and talk to the Elder Council about suspending you because the Forest Of Death was really getting out of hand without you making sure all the giant animal poop is cleaned up and the vines and weeds don't spread and we went to your apartment, but you weren't there."

"Some food went bad though." Kotetsu commented.

"The Elder Council said you were responsible for Orochimaru's attack on Konoha and that's why they suspended you." Ibiki said, "We know that's a lie, you'd never work for an evil person like him."

Good.

They didn't know Anko had left the Village and joined Orochimaru for the two months she was missing and then betrayed him and was thrown into this very jail.

"Well I don't know…how did you guys all get in here?" Anko asked.

"Me and Kotetsu were guarding the gates when we were jumped by Cursed Seal ninja working for Orochimaru!" Izumo explained.

"There was like fifty of them, ten feet tall and they put us in jail!" Kotetsu said, using wild hand gestures to exaggerate the sizes of their assailants.

"I came quietly." Ibiki said, "I didn't want to be tortured. You never answered."

Genma, who had been quiet the whole time, looked at Anko wrong.

He knew.

Unlike the others in the cell, he was kept in The Loop and was told by Aoba Yamashiro who had heard it from Raido Namiashi who had heard it from Asuma and Kurenai who had gone on a (aborted) mission with Kakashi to get Anko back on orders from Tsunade who had found out Anko went to Orochimaru from Jiraya.

But Genma remained silent, obviously since Anko was in jail she wasn't working for Orochimaru now.

"It doesn't matter how we're in here." Anko decided, "All that matters is we bust out of here and take Orochimaru down!"

Everyone else in the cell smiled.

This was going to be fun.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Sound Ninjas marching around the outskirts of Konoha, guarding its seized premises, were in for the shock of their messed up lives when a giant slug and frog appeared randomly in front of them.

Giant snakes they were used to…

…but frogs…

...slugs…

…?...

And then it occurred to the poor saps following Orochimaru.

They were under attack.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru for once in his long life was actually taking a nap.

He never took naps.

But for some reason there was just something about the Hokage's Desk covered with papers that made one want to go to sleep the moment they sat down.

And so he was sleeping.

Well, until Kabuto burst in the door.

"Orochimaru!" he shouted, "We're under attack!"

Jumping up, Orochimaru tried to act like he was awake the whole time.

"Do something about it." He ordered.

"They are, they're fighting." Kabuto explained, "But its Jiraya and Tsunade and Kakashi. The grunts can't handle it. We need to get over there."

"Well I wasn't in the mood for fighting, but alright. I'll finally be able to see who'd win in a fair fight against my old team members." Orochimaru agreed, stood up and walked out the door with Kabuto to go fight.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiraya had summoned Gamabunta and Tsunade had summoned Katsuyu and Kakashi had summoned some dogs, but they were so tiny he was embarrassed and sent them back.

Gamabunta was using his sword to slash and knock a lot of Second Level Cursed Seal and regular ninjas around, while Katsuyu split up into a lot of little slugs and were swarming over Orochimaru's army.

Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade were hanging back, using a similar plan as Orochimaru did when taking over Konoha, only this time they were taking it back.

The fight was only a distraction, to lure Orochimaru to come out and join the fight and then Jiraya and Kakashi would jump him, beat him up and meanwhile Tsunade would go back and reclaim their home.

Orochimaru soon came out through the gates riding on Manda, ready battle, Kabuto running as fast as he could behind the slithering snake and its master, huffing for breath and pushing up his glasses.

Gamabunta attacked Manda.

Jiraya attacked Orochimaru.

Kakashi attacked Kabuto.

And Tsunade ran into Konoha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko, Ibiki, Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma were all huddled in a circle, making a plan to get out of the jail.

"Okay here's what were gonna do…" Ibiki said.

The rest of the words said faded into whispers…

… Until they all shouted "Go!"

Anko collapsed face down to the ground.

"Help!" Kotetsu shouted.

"Help!" Izumo shouted.

Two guards in the jail filed over and stood in front of the cell bars. It was the two Random Sound Ninjas Anko met in the second chapter.

"What's going on here!?" One barked.

"She died." Ibiki stated, pointing to Anko's body, "I guess it just was too much for her."

"Get it out of here!" Izumo said.

"Yeah, it stinks!" Kotetsu agreed, pinching his nose.

The two Random Sound Ninjas looked at each other for a moment, conversed quietly, then reached and agreement. They opened the cell door and walked in to get what they thought was a corpse.

Turning over Anko's body, they saw it was Anko, who they knew.

"It's you!" one shouted, jumping back.

Anko grinned and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Genma knocked out the other one.

Then Izumo and Kotetsu put on the knocked out ninja's uniforms on, while Anko was turned around, and used genjutsu (I think) to make themselves look like the owners of their stolen clothing.

Then Kotetsu, looking like Random Sound Ninja One grabbed Anko and Izumo looking like Random Sound Ninja Two grabbed Ibiki and marched them out of the cell. Genma just walked out, chewing on that thing in his mouth.

They all walked to the Hokage's office.

Izumo and Kotetsu walked in holding Ibiki and Anko, saying "Orochimaru! They tried to escape!"

But to their shock, they found the room empty, except for Sasuke looking at them wrong.

"The real Random Sound Ninjas, wouldn't address Orochimaru by his name." he stated, "Why do people always think cheap tricks would fool me or other people?"

"Uh…" Anko, Ibiki, Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma said.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked out of the room, past the escaped prisoners.

"I'm going back to the North Base." He said.

* * *

  
Review please!!!! I don't have a valentine but reviews would be just as good.


	24. Contains A Not So Boring Flashback

Go ahead and read guys, this is for you.

* * *

The Elder Council sat at a table, discussing what to do about Orochimaru, unknowing to the fact that a battle was going on outside.

"We have to try and send a message to another Hidden Village." One decided.

"Without being seen, that will be hard." Another, the old woman, stated.

"What else can we do, though?" The first Elder asked angrily, "Do nothing?!"

"Well that's what we always do." The third Elder, the one who made the drapes comment two chapters ago.

"This is all Anko Miratashi's fault, if you think about it." The elderly woman sniped, "She's the one who let Orochimaru attack the last time, then she runs away and rejoins him and he comes back and takes over. No doubt she gave him secrets concerning Konoha's weaknesses."

"I agree." The first old man said, "Whoever let her be a ninja and his student when she was a child were stupid."

"Who did that anyway?" The third elderly man asked.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FLASHBACK**

_The Third Hokage and The Elder Council sat around the Hokage's desk in the Hokage's office, with Orochimaru standing in front of them. _

"_Why have you called me here?" Orochimaru asked, "I don't have a lot of time to waste." _

"_Do you have any other jobs?" the old woman asked offendedly, "You're first and foremost duty is to the Village Hidden In The Leaves, nothing you could be doing is more important than being on call to the Hokage, Sarutobi." _

"_What is it then?" Orochimaru demanded. _

"_You've been a ninja in Konoha for a long time, and you're one of the best, one of the Three Sanin, second only to the Hokage." The old man said, "It's about time you passed on your talents to the younger generation and taught some genin." _

"_No way." Orochimaru said firmly, "I already complete every mission I'm sent on successfully and perfectly. I don't need a group of little kids following me around and holding me back. I don't have time to teach anyone." _

"_Don't forget that you were taught yourself by me." Sarutobi said, standing up, "I won't be around forever, and so I taught you, Jiraya and Tsunade so that you all became strong and surpass me when I am gone." _

"_You think I'll just die like that?!" Orochimaru scoffed, "If I'm so strong taught be you, then why would you think I need to teach students for when I die. I still have a life to live and will continue to become more powerful." _

"_No one lives forever." Sarutobi reminded Orochimaru, "Nothing can change that fact."_

"_We'll see." Orochimaru challenged. _

"_You still have to take on students or resign your post as a ninja." The third Elder said. _

_Orochimaru was tempted to just walk out the door and stop being a ninja and only do the experiments, but he needed to be a ninja so he could be Hokage and then use that power to take over the other villages and live forever. _

_So he agreed. _

"_Fine." Orochimaru said, "But I only want one. And they have to be the top of their class as well." _

"_Alright." Sarutobi conceded, "Come back here to tomorrow when we pick on out for you." _

_Orochimaru walked out the door, leaving the Elder Council and Hokage in the room, looking at one another. _

"_Why do you bother with him?" the old woman asked, "He may be a strong ninja but not much more. He'd make an awful Hokage; he doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself." _

"_But he's learning." Sarutobi misinterpreted, "He agreed to have a student, didn't he?" _

_He didn't know that the only reason Orochimaru agreed was to eventually get power. _

"_But still." The old man said, "There are much better choices for the next, fourth Hokage, like Jiraya's student, Minato. He may be only in his twenties, but he's much kinder and very strong, no doubt he will surpass Jiraya and Orochimaru and you, Lord Hokage." _

"_Well, he's also another choice," Sarutobi said, "But he's got a wife, also a ninja, it would too selfish of me to make him give up his youth, his future family, even if it is for Konoha. Orochimaru doesn't have that so he wouldn't have to neglect anyone to be Hokage."_

"_Then why give him a student, you are close to your students?" the other old man asked. _

"_I don't plan to die soon, either. He'll be finished teaching the student long before I resign." Sarutobi explained, " Besides, I was once a lot like Orochimaru is now, I was only concerned with getting stronger but when I taught him, Tsunade and Jiraya it opened my heart and helped me see the bigger picture. I want that to happen to Orochimaru too, it will help him. "_

_Sadly, that never happened. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The next day Orochimaru was summoned to the office again, this time to hear who was chosen to be his student. _

"_Did you find anyone good enough?" Orochimaru asked. _

"_Yes." Sarutobi said, "We found a student with a lot of potential for you. Her name is Anko Miratashi."_

_Orochimaru was a little taken back at the name and the fact that it was a girl, but didn't really care. _

"_Where is she, then?" Orochimaru asked, impatiently, looking around the room to see if this Anko girl was hiding any where. _

"_She was supposed to be here by now?" Sarutobi shrugged, smiling a little embarrassedly. _

_Orochimaru groaned and said, "This is the best you can find, and she's not here." _

"_Let's go find her." Sarutobi suggested. _

_Orochimaru didn't really want to walk around looking for someone, but he had no choice and so followed the Hokage out the door, down the halls, out of the Hokage Building and into the city streets. _

_They went to the Academy, and stood by and watched the Academy lawn, where a group of about ten kids, ages ranging from ten through thirteen stood in a circle, surrounding some sort of commotion, shouting cheers or screams. _

"_That's what you get when you try to take me on!" a voice called triumphantly, from the center of the crowd, "Anyone else up for the challenge?!" _

"_What is this?" Orochimaru asked Sarutobi, "Is this how they run things at the Academy these days? Where's the teacher?" _

_As if on cue a frazzled chunin ran out of the Academy School building, pushed through the group of children and grabbed a girl out of it's midst by the arm. _

"_Anko!" she reprimanded, "Why do you insist on coming here, even though you've already graduated? You always stir up some sort of trouble whenever you're here." _

"_Hey! It's not my fault!" Anko protested, wrenching herself away from the Academy teacher, "It was stupid Ebisu that challenged me to a fight! He said girls couldn't fight and since he was older he'd win! I showed him." _

_Anko pointed to a beat up Ebisu lying on the ground where she was just pulled away from. _

"_See." She said, and then whispered to the teacher, "Plus I caught him peeping on you in the women's locker room too…" _

_Gasping and blushing angrily, the chunin woman let go of Anko's arm and ran over and grabbed Ebisu, "You're coming with me, young man!" _

"_Nooo!" Ebisu cried as he was being dragged away. _

"_HAHAHA!" all the preteens laughed and began to run away after Ebisu to see how he was punished. _

_The Hokage and Sanin walked over to where Anko was running after the gaggle of students leaving towards the school. Sarutobi grabbed her back and turned her around gently. _

"_Hello Anko Miratashi." He said. _

"_Oh, hey! Mr. Hokage!" Anko greeted, grinning, "What's up?" _

"_I'd like you to meet your new sensei, Anko." Sarutobi said, and then pointed to Orochimaru, "This is Orochimaru." _

_Anko looked up at her teacher to be and said, "Hey! You're one of those Sanin people…the snake one, right! Some people say you're creepy…" _

_Orochimaru rolled his eyes and stared at the sky. _

_Was he really going to have to deal with this? _

"_Nice to meet you too." He said, trying to hide his sarcasm. _

"_I have some Hokage business to take care of; I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Sarutobi said and then said only to Orochimaru, "Be nice and keep an open mind." Before walking away. _

_When Sarutobi was good and gone, Orochimaru dropped all pleasantries and returned to his normal demeanor. _

"_So you were top of your class before graduating two years early?" he asked. _

"_Yeah…I guess." Anko answered. _

"_Then start acting like it." Orochimaru ordered, "Now that you're my student you're going to have some rules…" _

"_Ugh…" Anko groaned. _

"_First rule, no complaining, no back talk, no curse words, no giving up, be on time and always follow instruction, got it?" Orochimaru barked. _

"_Oh shit! That's it! I'm not doing this anymore! I'm leaving." Anko said, breaking almost every rule Orochimaru had just made before turning around to walk away. _

_Orochimaru grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him, yelling "I don't have a choice to be your sensei and you don't have a choice to be my student. You're going to learn if you like it or not! And that's final!" _

"_Fine!" Anko shouted back. _

_They just stood there glaring at each other. _

_From far away, Sarutobi just chuckled to himself. _

**END FLASHBACK**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't remember." The old woman answered, shrugging, "Darn that Alzheimer's."

"There's one thing we do know, though." The old man stated, "That is that when this is all over, Anko Miratashi pays the price."

* * *

Please review, it makes me update.


	25. Fake Orochimarus, Speciesim, Weird Light

I was home sick today from school so I wrote a lot. Now you must read a lot.

* * *

Though in reality the fight had only lasted a few minutes, it already felt to those fighting that it had been going on for hours.

It was pretty much a stalemate between Orochimaru's army, himself and Kabuto and their opponents Tsunade's slugs, Jiraya and Kakashi.

"You're harder to fight when you have both arms!" Jiraya said to Orochimaru, while rasengan-ing him.

"This is for the Medical Room!" Kakashi said to Kabuto, while Chidori-ing him.

The slugs didn't say anything, for they bore no grudge to the Random Sound Ninjas they were swarming over.

"Maybe you're just getting weak!" Orochimaru replied, and a snake came out of his mouth and tried to bite Jiraya.

"Eww." Jiraya said, "That's just wrong."

"You talk about wrong when you write erotic books for a living?" Orochimaru shot back.

"They have plots, story lines, character development!" Jiraya defended.

"Did someone just dis Make Out Paradise?!" Kakashi asked angrily, stopping his fight with Kabuto abruptly and running over to where Jiraya and Orochimaru were fighting. "No one disses Make Out Paradise and lives!"

"Hey!" Kabuto shouted, "We were fighting here! Get back here you coward!"

After being ignored, Kabuto ran and joined the other fight between the two Sanin and the masked ninja, which was taking place on the backs of Gamabunta and Manda who were also locked in heated combat.

"Toads have warts!" Manda insulted Gamabunta.

"Snakes have lisps!" Gamabunta insulted Manda. (No offense to anyone who happens to have a lisp. Truthfully, I'm often teased for mine.)

Down below the slugs had dwindled Orochimaru's fighters down to one, who was hardly visible under the barrage of slugs covering him and bringing him to the ground.

"You're all out of men now, Orochimaru!" Jiraya pointed out, pointing to the slugs milling about on the ground, leaving slimy trails of slug-juice all over the fallen Random Sound Ninjas.

"I don't need them anyway!" Orochimaru declared, "Besides, I have everyone who ever worked for me coming here anyway. Soon you'll all be outnumbered and Konoha will be the new capital of the Sound!"

"Never!" Jiraya shouted, "Tsunade's already inside, taking Konoha back!"

"Not for long!" Orochimaru said, "Kabuto go and get her! I can handle these two on my own!"

"Yes sir!" Kabuto said and ran away from the fight into the Village.

"I'm here too, you know." Manda said, offended, "You're not alone…"

"And so am I!" Gamabunta said, "It's three against two, not two against one!"

"What about me?" Katsuyu asked, recombining back into one giant Slug, "I'm on their side too!"

"I was talking about the humans…" Orochimaru explained.

"So what?" Gamabunta asked, "You're species-ist? We're just as good as any human!"

"Yeah!" Katsuyu agreed, "That's not right!"

Orochimaru looked to Manda for support, but Manda just shook his giant snake head.

"I'm on their side." He said.

"And look at yourself, Orochimaru." Jiraya stated, "You're barely human anymore…"

"I'm done with this!" Orochimaru exclaimed, "I'm defeating anyone against me, human or giant animal!"

"Okay." Manda said.

"Alright." Gamabunta said.

"That's fair." Katsuyu said.

And so the battle continued…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking at each other, dumbstruck, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma and Ibiki all stood in the Hokage's office, trying to figure out what to do.

"So…Orochimaru's not here, I guess…" Anko said.

"Seems to be true…" Ibiki agreed.

"What do we do now?" Izumo asked.

"Help me take this Village back." A voice from behind them sounded.

Turning around, the prison escapees saw Tsunade standing in the doorway. She walked in and over to the ninjas.

"Jiraya, Kakashi, Katsuyu and Gamabunta are outside, fighting of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Manda and some Sound Ninjas." Tsunade stated, "Inside Konoha Orochimaru has soldiers posted on every street. I see you got two of them, Izumo and Kotetsu and are now wearing their clothes."

"Yeah." Kotetsu said, "It was a plan."

"We were going to come in her with Anko and Ibiki and tell Orochimaru they were escaping and we caught them." Izumo continued.

"And I was going to jump him from behind." Genma added.

"And then we would attack." Ibiki said.

"But he wasn't in here." Anko finished the sentence.

"I see…" Tsunade said, "We can still do a similar plan. We can all transform into Orochimaru, split up and tell all the guards to retreat to the training grounds where we dig a big pit and they all fall in."

"You know…" Ibiki began, "That might actually work…"

"Then let's do it!" Tsunade exclaimed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the North Base (did you guys forget about that place?) Sasuke lay down on his bed to rest from the long journey back from Konoha.

But before he could get any sleep, he saw two eyes glint in the dark when glasses were pulled off of them.

"I knew you'd be back, my sweet." A female voice purred, "I've been waiting for you…"

"No! Karin! Don't!" Sasuke pleaded.

But to no avail.

Karin jumped on top of him and didn't get off. (Or maybe she did get off…get it? lololol.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was walking to the Hokage's Building when he saw Orochimaru walk up to him.

"Kabuto!" Anko pretending to be Orochimaru shouted, "What are you doing here? Go back and fight!"

"How did you get in here so fast?" Kabuto asked suspiciously, "You were just outside fighting Jiraya and Kakashi…and Katsuyu and Gamabunta…" he added to be politically correct.

"I had to…uh…do something…" Anko said pretending to be Orochimaru.

"I know it's you, Anko!" Kabuto said, "How did you escape jail and why. Since your escaped that meant you're not loyal to Orochimaru."

"You think I'd be loyal to someone who threw me in prison!?" Anko said, turning back into herself.

"I came in here to get Tsunade, but capturing you will do!" Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses and grabbing Anko, "I'm sure Orochimaru will be very interested to know you disobeyed his orders!"

"Let me go!" Anko said, trying to get free or use a jutsu, but couldn't since he grabbed her arms.

Kabuto used medical jutsu to make Anko paralyzed and marched her back outside of the Konoha city limits.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The training grounds were filled with sound ninjas, talking amongst themselves, wondering why the heck Orochimaru personally told them all to go there. From secretly behind a bush, Tsunade did a hand sign and the ground opened up under all the sound ninjas, who fell about fifty feet down, screaming in shock.

Tsunade got out from behind the bushes and walked over to the edge of the opening, looked over then waved and smiled at the people down below staring up at her angrily, trying to get out.

Ibiki, Izumo, Genma and Kotetsu all joined their Hokage in laughing at the fallen (literally), until they noticed Anko wasn't with them.

"I wonder where she is." Tsunade said.

"I haven't seen her." Izumo said.

"Neither have I." said Kotetsu.

Ibiki and Genma shook their heads.

"She always seems to be disappearing…I guess we better go look for her." Tsunade suggested and so they all went to go look for Anko.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the forest outside of Konoha, the fight was interrupted by Kabuto.

"Did you catch Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked when he saw Kabuto.

"There's no way he could!" Jiraya stated.

"I caught Anko!" Kabuto shouted up to Orochimaru from the ground, "She escaped, that meant she disobeyed you!"

"You also disobeyed me…again!" Orochimaru called down, "I told you to get Tsunade and now she's in there getting Konoha back."

"Sorry!" Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses.

"No you're not. You wouldn't have disobeyed me so many times if you were." Orochimaru physiologically evaluated, "But who cares. I'll deal with Anko now."

Kabuto stepped back, leaving a paralyzed Anko in Orochimaru's target range.

"No!" Jiraya said, "You're dealing with me!"

"And me!" Kakashi said.

But Orochimaru wasn't paying attention to them. Instead he got out a kunai and aimed at Anko.

"I gave you a second chance and this is how you repay me, by escaping!" Orochimaru yelled, "The penalty is death!"

"No!" Anko cried, but was unable to move out of the way.

Orochimaru threw the kunai and it hit Anko in the chest, knocking her over.

Everyone looked at Orochimaru wrong.

"I thought she would get out of the way!" Orochimaru tried to explain, shrugging, "Kabuto can probably heal her anyway…"

Kabuto went over to where Anko was lying on the ground and was about to heal her, but suddenly a bright, clear yellow light started shining from her body and so Kabuto jumped back.

Tsunade, Genma, Izumo, Ibiki and Kotetsu ran into the area.

"What did you do to her?!" Tsunade demanded, pointing at Anko's yellow light.

"We didn't do this!" Orochimaru said.

Jiraya, Orochimaru, and Kakashi jumped down from where they were fighting to join the others on the ground in examining the strange phenomenon.

"What happened then?!" Tsunade asked angrily.

No one knew.

Except Kabuto.

* * *

Review=Update


	26. Raijuu, Jail, Elder Council, Gamble Trip

Read.

* * *

Everything was still black once Anko had opened her eyes, except for an almost spotlight like ray over her.

She stood up and looked around, but only saw blackness.

"What happened?" Anko asked out loud, hoping to get an answer, "Where am I…?"

"You're dying…" a voice that seemed to be coming from the spotlight spoke, "You were stabbed in the chest…"

"Oh no! I remember!" Anko exclaimed, scared, "It can't end like this!"

"It won't." the voice said.

Anko looked up into the light above her, shielding her eyes. The light molded into a ghost like form of a weasel, about the size of a normal weasel. It had six lightning shaped tails and yellow fur. (I'm basing this off what I read about the Tailed Beasts, I also read they were 'fake lore', but who cares?!) It floated in front of her.

"What are you?!" Anko asked, jumping back when she saw the small mammal.

"Count the tails…" it sighed.

"Oh! Six Tailed!" Anko gasped, "Like that Naruto kid with the Nine Tailed. But why are you here…?"

"My name is Raijuu and I don't exactly know why I'm here." The Six Tailed Beast said, "My container was captured by some men in robes with red clouds on it, and I was sucked out of him for three days. He died and so did I…I thought. But then one day I woke up and I was inside you. But, alas, I'm only a shadow of my former self. Not even half the power I had before."

"I see…" Anko replied, "But how did you get sealed in me?"

"Not sealed." Raijuu said, "If I was sealed you would see me behind a cage right now. I'm just in your chakra. But I'm thankful to be alive."

"Oh." Anko said, "But that doesn't solve the me dying problem."

"Yes it does." Raijuu stated, "I'm saving your life as we speak. Even though I'm hardly at full power, I still have more than enough chakra to keep you alive."

"Cool!" Anko exclaimed, hugging the Six Tailed, "That means I'm gonna live! Thank you, you cute little furry creature!"

"Get…off!" Raijuu begged, struggling to get free of Anko's grasp.

He used his electricity powers to shock Anko.

"Ouch!" Anko screamed, letting go.

"That's just a taste." Raijuu said, "They'll be more of that if you violate my personal space boundaries again."

"Well sor-ry!" Anko apologized with an attitude.

"You are forgiven." Raijuu said, "You are also healed. You may return to the real world."

"Okay." Anko said and waited to return to normal, nothing happened, "Uh…how do I do that…?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All three Sanin, Kakashi, Genma, Ibiki, Kotetsu, Izumo, Gamabunta, Katsuyu, Manda, and Kabuto stood in a circle around Anko. A kunai was in her chest, but she wasn't bleeding, she had an electrical-looking light surrounding her that seemed to be growing by the moment.

"What's happening?" Genma asked.

"It's chakra." Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraya all said at the same time, "Tailed Beast Chakra."

Anko floated into the air as the light around her expanded in a circle and pushed everyone standing near her to the ground. A wave of electrically charged air struck everything within a one mile radius, shaking the world. Anko came back down to the ground, landing on her feet, but the light still shinning off her body.

"I'm back!" she shouted, pulling out the kunai, "Orochimaru, you're going to pay for trying to kill me!"

"I didn't try to kill you." Orochimaru said, "It's Kabuto's fault, he's the one who paralyzed you and didn't tell me. I thought you would dodge it, I was just trying to scare you."

"You can't blame this on me!" Kabuto exclaimed, "You're the one who threw the kunai in the first place."

"I'll just kill you both, then." Anko decided, "I have the power now. The Six Tailed Beast, Raijuu."

"Speaking of that…" Orochimaru turned angrily to Kabuto, "The Six Tailed was captured by the Akatsuki when you were infiltrating. Something tells me you have something to do with this…"

"I didn't inject it in her." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses, "I just simply collected some of the chakra and saved it."

"And you didn't tell me." Orochimaru stated, "This is the kind of thing I need to know. I wouldn't have put Anko in jail if I knew; I would have had her help me keep Konoha under my control. Now we're out numbered because of you. I'm tired of your selective divulgence; you're suspended as my second in command."

"What?!" Kabuto exclaimed, "I can't be suspended!"

"You just were, now get out of my sight!" Orochimaru ordered.

"You'll regret this." Kabuto muttered and walked away.

"You made a mistake sending Kabuto away, Orochimaru." Tsunade said, "Now you're all alone."

That made sense to Orochimaru. Anko obviously wasn't on his side anymore, because of Kabuto who was now sent away.

But Manda was still there.

"I still have Manda." Orochimaru stated, jumping back on to the giant snake's head.

"I know a loosing battle when I see one, I'm out of here." Manda said and disappeared, causing Orochimaru to fall down.

All the Leaf Ninjas then surrounded him.

"Finally, you're going to jail." Jiraya said, grabbing Orochimaru.

Jiraya, Tsunade, Anko, Kakashi, Izumo, Ibiki, Kotetsu and Genma all dragged Orochimaru to jail and locked him in a cell.

"I'll get out of here!" Orochimaru warned, banging on the bars, "Sooner or later, you'll regret this, you'll see."

"You're getting the Death Penalty." Tsunade told Orochimaru and walked out with everyone but Anko following.

Anko looked into the jail cell at her former sensei.

"Now you know what it's like to be behind bars." Anko laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Orochimaru threatened, "If you could get out, so can I. And you'll be the first person I'll put back in their place. You came back to work for me once, you'll do it again."

"No way I'm making that mistake again." Anko said, "Besides, Tsunade's gonna let me back in the Village."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Orochimaru challenged.

Anko just shook her head and walked out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade was happy to be back in her office again, and happy to have Konoha back to normal and Orochimaru in prison. She had told Kakashi, Genma, Ibiki, Kotetsu and Izumo to spread the word to the village that Orochimaru was defeated and it was safe to come out again. Tsunade had reinstated and unsuspended Anko as a Leaf Ninja and so all was right with the world.

Except for the fact that Orochimaru's army was still in the hole at the training grounds, and Shizune was still babysitting Naruto, somewhere out there.

But Tsunade would deal with all that later.

Now she needed a break after the past few trying days.

Time to go gambling!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you think it's safe to come out, now?" one of the members of the Elder Council asked her fellows.

"Let me check…" one answered, standing up from the table, walking over to the door and peering through the crack, "I don't see anyone."

"Let's go." The third Elder said.

And so the Elder Council left their meeting room and tip-toed into the hallway outside. They saw Kakashi walk by.

"Excuse me." The first Elder said, "Is Orochimaru still in control?"

"No." Kakashi answered, "We beat him like three days ago."

"So we were hiding in that room for nothing!" the third Elder exclaimed, "I told my deepest darkest secrets in there for nothing."

"I didn't think it was for nothing." The old woman winked.

"Where is the Hokage?" the second Elder asked.

"She went on a trip." Kakashi said.

"Oh no!" the first Elder shouted, "Come on fellow old people, if Tsunade's gone that means we're back in control!"

"Yes!" the third Elder cheered.

Kakashi kept walking down the hall, and the Elder Council ran to the Hokage's Office to 'assume the throne'.

First order of business…

Anko Miratashi.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko Miratashi was back at her apartment, cleaning up some food that went bad months ago and trying to come up with the money to pay her landlady for all the times she hadn't and hadn't been working, when she got a message telling her to report to the Hokage's Office to talk to the Elder Council.

Despite the feeling of dread, Anko reported.

"Anko Miratashi." The old man said, "It is because of you that Konoha was attacked twice and so you're going to jail."

"No!" Anko shouted, "Not again!"

"The decision is final." The old woman stated, "You're too dangerous."

Two ninja came into the room and began to pull Anko away.

"Where's Tsunade? Where's the Hokage?" Anko exclaimed, "This isn't fair! I want a lawyer!"

Anko was removed from the room and taken down to the prison.

"It had to be done." The Elder Council agreed.

* * *

Review.


	27. Transition Chapter

Read please...

* * *

Anyone normal, like say Anko, would have been mad when they were suspended and told to get out of their boss's sight, but Kabuto, like we had already established, was not normal.

In fact, he was almost overjoyed at being suspended.

That meant he had more time for his plans and didn't have to follow Orochimaru around all the time.

Kabuto was walking away from Konoha, but what was more important is what he was walking towards.

A group of about one hundred and fifty associates of Orochimaru, ninja, doctors, experiments, funders, and etc all stood before the newly suspended subordinate.

Looking down at the ground and taking off his glasses (because he had to hat to remove in respect), Kabuto addressed the crowd.

"With a heavy heart I bring you this new, my friend." He said, "Orochimaru is dead. He was killed in battle against his former teammates, the Sanin."

A gasp enveloped Orochimaru's workers as they murmured to one another, trying to decide what to do now that they beloved (or not so beloved) leader was 'dead'.

Kabuto put back on his glasses and pushed them up, getting to best part of his announcement.

"Now that Orochimaru has passed, I'm in control."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune was with Naruto in a Ramen Restaurant, eating one bowl of ramen, while the preteen she was watching ate an ever growing amount. She had solved the payment problem, though. She had told the waiter to put it all on a tab of Jiraya.

"Why do you eat so much?" she finally asked the boy.

"Because I'm hungry." Naruto answered and returned to scarping down his food, when he burped and finished, he asked, "When is Jiraya gonna be back? I need to keep training so I can become Hokage!"

"I don't know when he'll be back; I hope he returns soon, though." Shizune sighed, resting her ahead on her hand.

Then, like a beacon of hope, Shizune's relief stepped through the doors. One through the front and one through the back.

"Shizune!"

"Naruto!"

"COME WITH ME!"

Jiraya and Tsunade looked across the room to the door opposite them when they heard someone else shouting. Then asked…

"What_ are_ you doing here?" Tsunade demanded from Jiraya.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jiraya demanded from Tsunade.

(Yes, this was in Pirates of The Caribbean, I love that movie.)

"I'm here to get Naruto and go train him." Jiraya explained, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Tsunade and go gamble." Tsunade explained.

"Then who's watching the village?" Naruto and Shizune both asked.

Jiraya and Tsunade gasped and then said scaredly, "Oh no…The Elder Council…"

Dun Dun Dun…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I told you that you'd be back." Orochimaru laughed, "I'm never wrong."

"And I'm not going to talk to you." Anko said, "It was the Elder Council who put me in here, once Tsunade comes back, she'll get me out."

"She doesn't even know you're in here." Orochimaru reasoned, "And it's not like the Elder Council will tell her anything. Are you going to let this happen every time she leaves on one of her gambling excursions? If she really cared about your welfare, she'd stay here or ban the Elder Council from causing anymore trouble."

"That's a lot coming from you." Anko shot back, "You can't judge Tsunade when you've done a whole lot worse. Think of why you're in jail."

"And thin of why you're in jail." Orochimaru returned, "You're not as guiltless and you pretend to be."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Anko stated, and then walked to the other side of the jail cell and turned around, facing the wall.

"Fine." Orochimaru said, "But I'm getting out of here."

"So am I," Anko affirmed.

"When? Next week? Next month? Next year?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically, "Face it, Anko, you're never getting out of her unless you break out with me now."

Anko thought about all he had said for a moment and then turned back around to look at the Snake Sanin.

"So, what's the plan?"

Orochimaru gave Anko and evil smile.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but it's all setting what will happen next up, think of this as the transistion chapter.


	28. Almost Execution, Village Renewal, Clean

After grudgingly writing this, I managed to slay what almost was an incoming Writer's Block.

But I'm going back to school tomorrow, so wait until the weekend.

Maybe.

Read.

* * *

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were the only ones inhabiting the North Base, they also were the only inhabiting all of Orochimaru's other bases, but they didn't know that because the people who would have told them had all left their respective bases in swarm towards Konoha, leaving the future Team Snake/Hawk all alone, except for all the prisoners.

That meant it was up to the four to 'clean house'.

"When will Orochimaru come back?" Sasuke complained, as he mopped the floor, "He still needs to train me."

"Don't as me." Karin replied, dusting a window, "All I was asked to do is watch this place till he gets back."

"For all you know, he died." Suigetsu laughed, turning back human from the water he had become to wash the floor with.

"HEY?!" Karin shouted, turning to Suigetsu, "Did I say you could back to normal?!"

"I had soap in my eye." Suigetsu explained, rubbing his shut eyelids.

"Get it out and get back on the floor. Now." Karin ordered, "Or I'll gouge out your eyes."

Suigetsu muttered curse words to himself, but obeyed Karin and returned to his watery state on the floor.

There was a small silence until they all heard a shout from down the halls.

"It's killing time!"

"Ugh…" Karin groaned, "Juugo again. It's your turn Sasuke."

"Damn…" Sasuke growled, stopped mopping and walked to go do his chore.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Elder Council were all sitting the Hokage's—wait, the new name for that hunk of wood was the Elder Council's Desk, when Shikamaru trudged in, lazy as usual.

"What do you want, young man?" the old man snapped.

"I just came to deliver a message…who knew it would be such a drag…" Shikamaru complained to himself.

"Just say it and get out." The old woman screeched.

"Okay…okay…" Shikamaru agreed, "Tsunade's coming back here and she's not very happy at you all."

"Uh…oh." The three elderly people cried in unison.

"Whatever." Shikamaru shrugged and sauntered out of the room to go take a nap.

"That means we have to speed up our plans." The old woman declared, slamming her palm on the table, "Orochimaru's execution is today."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out in the woods…

"So you're leaving me here, with Naruto, again?!" Shizune asked Jiraya angrily, pointing to the Nine Tailed Fox Container who was sleeping on a tree branch, snoring loudly.

"Only just for a little while." Jiraya explained, leaning against a tree, "Until me and Tsunade get back from dealing with the Elder Council. Just blame Tsunade; if she hadn't left I wouldn't have to go back."

"Why do you even need to go back?" Tsunade asked, "I don't need your help."

"Do I need a reason to be around some one as lovely as you?" Jiraya sweet-talked and put his arm around Tsunade's shoulder.

"You just want to go back because you know Naruto ran up a big tab at that restaurant and you don't want to pay yet." Tsunade stated, brushing Jiraya's arm off her shoulder, "You should know running away from your problems is wrong and you should always pay back debts."

"That's a lot coming from you!" Jiraya shouted, "You run away from your debts, hide from paying everyone you owe by changing how you look!"

"That is kinda true, ma'am." Shizune agreed.

"Do as I say, not as I do." Tsunade ordered.

"Now that's just hypocritical…" Jiraya sighed.

"Whatever!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Let's just go already, we're wasting time!"

Jiraya and Tsunade walked away, leaving Shizune yet again with Naruto.

At least time, he was asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You said it was an empty threat." Anko whined, "That the moral, proud Leaf Village would never execute someone they had already captured and subdued."

"You should have learned by now, Anko, not to believe everything I say." Orochimaru reminded, "And for the record, I'm hardly subdued."

"We're both fricking tied up." Anko stated.

In what served as the Town Square for Konoha, one traitor and one half-traitor were tied to posts mounted on a platform several feet about the crowd steadily forming around it to watch the public execution.

"I'll get out of this; I'm just waiting for the right moment." Orochimaru explained.

"What about me!?" Anko asked, nervously.

"Start waiting for the right moment." Orochimaru ordered.

"So you'd just leave me here to die." Anko decided, "I see."

"No." Orochimaru disagreed, "With that Six Tails in you, you'd hardly die and are way too useful to let die. I just know you're stronger. You're just as able as I am to get out of here."

Anko swelled with pride about being complimented on her abilities, by a (former) Sanin, no less.

At least someone appreciated her.

The Elder Council stepped one by one on to the platform, and then stood in a horizontal line facing the audience from behind the two tied up ninjas, who also stared into the eyes of those who came to watch them die.

Opening a scroll and bring it close enough to their near blind eyes, the Elder Council began to read aloud in unison.

"Orochimaru No Last Name and Anko Miratashi, by the order of the Elder Council of Konoha, speaking in the name of the Hokage, are hereby sentenced to death, by Death Jutsu." (I made Death Jutsu up. It just seems to fit.)

A buff, tall man dressed all in black with the covering thing that they used in the Middle Ages over his face stepped up to join the five near death people on the platform. (Ha ha, the Elder Council is near death…cause they're old.)

"This seems like the right moment." Anko whispered to Orochimaru.

"I agree." Orochimaru agreed, also speaking quietly.

The Executioner stepped forward and began to make the hand signs necessary to complete the Death Jutsu.

There was a poof.

A giant cloud of smoke a dust encompassed the area and when it cleared Anko and Orochimaru were gone.

"Where'd they go!?" the watchers demanded as they erupted into screams, shouts and gasps, "Are they supposed to disappear? I wanted to see some blood…"

"The average person can be so cruel, coming to see people die and blood." Anko commented as she and Orochimaru fled the scene.

"And yet people single me out." Orochimaru complained.

"You act on it." Anko reminded.

"Not exactly. Everything I do, the experiments, fighting it's all to know more Jutsus." Orochimaru explained, "In the end, it will prolong life. My life."

Anko rolled her eyes.

Orochimaru only ever thought of himself.

They had run all the way to the Training Grounds and stood before a deep hole filled with hungry, angry Sound Ninjas. Orochimaru summoned a Giant Snake to use as a ladder to get them out.

"I wish I could have seen them fall." Anko laughed, "That would have been hilarious."

Orochimaru and The Random Sound Ninjas looked at Anko wrong.

"Whatever." Anko sighed, "I didn't all because stupid Kabuto had to capture me, I'm glad you fired him. He was annoying."

"He wasn't exactly fired but, he's gone." Orochimaru corrected, "I have a good idea, Anko."

"What?" Anko asked.

"You should have Kabuto's old job." Orochimaru decided, "Follow me around all day, be second in command, do experiments, threaten people in my name. You much more qualified than he ever was and in light of Kabuto's past actions, I trust you a so much more."

"It's not like I have a job here!" Anko declared, looking around at Konoha, "Okay. I'll be the best new Kabuto ever!"

Boss and Subordinate shook hands.

"Uh…Lord Orochimaru…" A Random Sound Ninja said.

"What?!" Orochimaru barked.

"I think we should leave before we all get caught…" the ninja recommended.

"Right…" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru and all his minions left the Leaf Village as fast as they could, seconds before the Search Party the Elder Council had sent reached the spot where they had just been.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto, in his opinion (and those of his workers, he liked to think), was a much better boss than Orochimaru had even been, in his first few days in Office. He had a new base built where the old base that had blown up before was and it was better than ever. He had also taken over the shady town it was located it and gave it a thorough cleaning up.

Whoever had said this town was dying was quite mistaken, Kabuto thought to himself, no it was thriving.

Now it was a full blown, flourishing village with shops, markets, homes, and parks where liquor stores and Red Light Districts had been.

It had even opened a little Ninja Academy in the name of the (NEW) Sound Village, which, coincidentally, this town was the Head Quarters of.

Yes.

All in all, Kabuto was king.

He wondered how long this little living dream would last.

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW!!! (Thanks for the Ones I got so far!)

It made me a number so it looked like a had an average of two per chapter.


	29. Angry For Nothing, The F Word, Chaos

Read it, just read it.

* * *

It was a bright morning; the sun bright shown in between the green leafs of the tall trees where birds chirped from their nests on the limbs. Squirrels and other small, cute furry animals frolicked through this forest enjoying the momentary bursts of sunshine through their leaps from branch to branch or steps on the soft soil.

Sifting swiftly through the shadows cast by the sun on those tall trees was "Team Sound", which was made of Orochimaru, Anko and the (unbeknownst) last Random Sound Ninjas loyal to the first person listed.

"I know we're lost." Anko exclaimed, breaking the silence of the running group, "Just admit it, Orochimaru."

"We are, for the last time, not lost." Orochimaru declared.

The leader halted and turned around to give an evil look to Anko, who was running behind him who then had to screech to a stop, causing all the Sound Ninjas running behind her to bump into each other and fall to the ground in a heap.

Instead he just looked confused when he saw a pile of his followers on the ground.

Anko looked back at the ninjas sprawled all over each other, then looked back at Orochimaru and returned his confused face with a nervous laugh and grin. It definitely was not her fault his soldiers were on the ground.

"Get up." Orochimaru commanded, then turned back forwards and started walking.

The ninjas did as they were told and continued following.

Anko reached into the deep pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a kunai.

Just as the knife was poised and ready to hit its mark a second kunai cut (lol) through the air and pinned Anko's to the tree she was preparing to stab, holding it up with that little hole in the handle.

Anko jumped back and stared at Orochimaru, who'd thrown it.

"Try that again and the kunai hits you." He warned, "I'm not going to repeat myself on weather we're the opposite of found or not. Yes we passed that tree three times, all three times on purpose for the reason to throw off anyone following us and make them think we're lost."

"And what would that even do to help, letting pursuers think we're lost!?" Anko demanded, "What we need to be doing instead of running in circles is find a place to hide, rest, regroup and plan our next move!"

"Don't start giving orders like your in charge just because you've taken Kabuto's place." Orochimaru snapped, "I'm still in charge around here and it's no one's job to second my decisions. If I want people to think we're lost, people will think I'm lost and no one will ask any questions, got it. I made some rules a long time ago and they haven't changed. Don't think you're special because you get to follow me around all day and lick my boots while you act like you're so much better than anyone else working for me, cause you're not! The only reason I even saved your life too is because you have some of the Six Tailed Chakra in you, not because I care if you live or die. You stupid little girl."

Anko was shocked.

Orochimaru could say some things but outright insults like that just weren't his style. He was too smart, too subtle to for that. The only time he would ever tell the cold truth to anyone was when he was about to kill them and Anko was pretty sure he wasn't planning to kill her at the moment.

Though he sounded mad enough to.

And over nothing too.

Something was wrong, Anko could feel it.

"Why are you so mad?!" Anko asked.

Orochimaru paused for a second and after a brief moment of thought, he realized something.

"A team is following us. Split up into groups of three and go on ahead." He said, "I'm taking care of the stalkers."

The Sound Ninjas followed orders and dispersed in all directions, jumping like lightning into the tree branches above. Orochimaru started walking in the opposite direction they were just going.

Anko went to follow him.

"I gave an order." Orochimaru stated when he realized Anko was behind him, "Go."

"My job as the new Kabuto is to follow you around and lick your boots like you said, I'm coming too." Anko explained, "Besides there's something wrong with you, I can tell."

"Your concern is touching but I'm fine." Orochimaru said.

"I'm coming." Anko said.

"It's only a team of three!" Orochimaru shouted in Anko's face, "You think I can't handle it?!"

"Uh…no but...I just…I wanted…I thought…" Anko stammered, then yelled "I give up! I'll just go and hope I see your white face again."

Anko turned around and walked away.

Obviously, Orochimaru didn't need her help and he could handle it all on his own.

Orochimaru kept walking to where he would meet those following him…or not.

That was just the excuse.

He had to get back to Konoha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was chaos in Konoha.

Civilians had run around like maniacs on the streets until they got the sense to bar themselves in their homes, all if fear that Orochimaru was still somewhere in the Village.

Every able bodied ninja, including genin, were all in a frenzy searching high and low for the escaped convict.

Tsunade and Jiraya had returned and were confronting frantic The Elder Council about what happened.

"So the smoke cleared and he was just gone. They both were. Disappeared." Tsunade asked angrily, "Well that wouldn't have happened if you had kept some decent restraints on him. Furthermore, what were you doing executing anyone without my permission and when I'm gone? I didn't leave you all in charge so I'm tired of you three taking over every time I take a break. It's about time you retired. In fact, that's an order."

"And why was Anko Miratashi in jail and on the list to die too?" Jiraya asked, "I though we had established her innocence."

"Apparently not." The old woman stated, "Or she wouldn't have escaped."

"Anyone would have escaped!" Tsunade exclaimed, "I would have escaped. Her life was a stake!"

"What about duty?" the old man asked, "A ninja must do its Village's will, and die for it. How was that any different than being killed on the battle field? It was an official order."

"Not according to me." Tsunade said, "I hereby pardon Anko for all crimes The Elder Council has and may accuse her of."

"You can tell her if you find her." The other old man laughed, "She's gone now and so is Orochimaru."

"Thanks to you." Jiraya said.

"Go to a retirement home." Tsunade ordered The Elder Council, who then walked away.

"We have to send someone after her." Jiraya sighed, turning to his former teammate, "And someone to catch Orochimaru, too."

"This never ends!" Tsunade exclaimed.

No, it never will.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had come to this, The Elder Council had decided.

If people from The Village Hidden In The Leaves weren't going to do anything about Orochimaru, Anko or anyone, then they'd just have to get outside forces to.

Konoha would thank them for it later, when they came to their senses and realized that the world would be a much better place without Orochimaru and his crew.

"We have called you here today because we have no other choice." The old woman explained, "Not because we want to form an allegiance or have anything to do with any of you in the future. We just need Orochimaru to be killed. We'll even pay."

The ones she had called there, to the dark shadowed area of the forest where no light from above seeped in through the trees, were several members of the Akatsuki, the only people she and the other Elders could agree may be able to beat Orochimaru.

"You don't understand." Itachi said, "The Akatsuki is not a kill for hire group. We have our own plans and only take orders from our leader. We're not hitman."

"I'm sure it's well within your plans that Orochimaru dies." The old man stated.

"That's confidential." Itachi replied.

"Don't listen to him." Kakuzu said, "If there's money involved, I'd be happy to rid you of your snake problem."

"Fuck Shit Damn Bitch Hell." Hidan said, "All you fucking think about is fucking money. Fuck."

"Young man, you have quite a mouth!" The old woman gasped, "Make an old lady have a heart attack."

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?" Hidan cursed again, "Stupid old bitch. Fuck."

Everyone looked at Hidan wrong.

"Do you need to say the F word in every sentence that leaves your dirty mouth?" Kakuzu asked.

"Do you need to fucking ask stupid questions all the fucking time? Fuck." Hidan retorted.

"I swear. If I didn't have to work with you on this team, I would find a way to kill you." Kakuzu declared.

"I'll kill you, motherfucker!" Hidan shouted for the world to hear, "I'll kill everyone! Fuck."

Everyone looked at him wrong again.

"I'm not in this." Itachi decided and started walking away.

"I'm in this, though." Kisame decided, "I haven't had a good fight in a while and the leader hardly pays me I need the money."

"I'm getting the money!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I'll give you all money!" the old man exclaimed, "Just kill Orochimaru and anyone else with him!"

"If killing's involved, I'm in!" Hidan decided then remembered to say "Fuck."

"I get you share of the profits." Kakuzu said.

"Fine by me." Hidan said, "I'm not a greedy fucking bastard like you or any stupid fucking non Jashin fucker."

Everyone looked at Hidan wrong.

"You really need to stop saying that." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah." Kisame agreed.

"What?" Hidan asked, "Saying what?"

"You know…that…that word." Kakuzu explained.

"What word?" Hidan asked slyly, "Tell me what word."

"The word. It starts with an F." Kisame said.

"And ends with…?" Hidan asked.

"Uck…" Kakuzu said.

"Fire truck?" Hidan asked.

"No…" Kisame and Kakuzu murmured.

"Come on, tell me, guys!" Hidan laughed, "Say it, say that word!"

Kisame and Kakuzu looked at each other.

Did they dare use one of the forbidden four letter words?

"….fuck…" they whispered.

"Hahahaha!" Hidan laughed, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'm going to wash your boys mouth's out with soap!" The old woman declared, grabbed Kakuzu and Kisame and dragged them away.

* * *

Review.


	30. Life As Ghosts, Mission Again

Kabuto was out for his daily stroll around HIS village, yes, calling it 'his' never got old, watching the day by day activities of all his little minions. It took him by surprise when he saw a non minion running angrily towards him.

"KABUTO!!" Anko shouted, running towards whom she had replaced.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses, "I thought you and Orochimaru would be in jail by now."

"We were." Anko stated, "But we got out and now Orochimaru's acting really weird and ran off alone and somehow, I think you're behind this."

"Okay, sure. Blame it on me." Kabuto said sarcastically, "Whenever any goes wrong, it's all my fault."

"It usually is if you think about it." Anko said.

"Oh yeah right!" Kabuto exclaimed, "I did more for Orochimaru than anyone and what thanks do I get? I get fired!"

"Actually, suspended." Anko corrected, "And replaced."

Kabuto's jaw dropped, he was REPLACED!?!

"By who!?" he demanded.

"Me." Anko grinned.

"Well obviously you're not doing a very good job or you wouldn't have come here for help from me." Kabuto pointed out.

"I didn't even know you were here." Anko said, "Orochimaru told me to go away. This is the wrong town anyway, it's too clean. The one I was going to was rundown."

"This was a rundown town before." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses "We had the base here but now I made it better in my spare time now that I don't have to follow Orochimaru's orders anymore."

"Oh and how did you get the man power to do that?" Anko asked, suspiciously.

"I…uh…." Kabuto muttered, not wanting to tell Anko how he had lied and said Orochimaru died then taken control, which he knew she would report straight to Orochimaru.

"Yeah…?" Anko asked.

The two Random Sound Ninjas that Anko kept running into suddenly walked up to Kabuto.

"Lord Kabuto we have the day's report." One stated.

"Not now, guys!" Kabuto whispered trying to push his workers away.

"Did they just say 'Lord Kabuto'?" Anko asked, gasping.

"Yeah, but actually it's The High Exalted Lord Kabuto, but we tend to drop that first part…." The other ninja clarified but trailed off when he saw Kabuto looking at him wrong.

"Oh I see what happened." Anko laughed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kabuto lied, pushing up his glasses.

"It seems that you took over when Orochimaru suspended you." Anko said, "And if you don't want an angrier than usual Orochimaru to find out about this you're going to come with me and help figure out what's wrong with him."

"Okay. Fine." Kabuto grudgingly agreed.

"So…" the Random Sound Ninja said, "Orochimaru's alive…?"

Kabuto slapped his forehead and Anko shook her head.

"Let's just go…" Kabuto said.

The High Exalted Lord Kabuto and his replacement ran away towards the Leaf Village.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gen'yumaru (that guy Orochimaru took over that episode, what a weird name) never thought he'd ever get out. He had the death battle with all the other ninjas, which he won, and then instead of finally getting free like Orochimaru said he would, instead he was just taken over and became Orochimaru's next body.

Everything had gone black.

Until now.

Suddenly, Gen'yumaru had just found himself standing on a city street, watching ninjas and townspeople alike scramble around looking for none other than Orochimaru. Not that that was surprising, whenever there was trouble, Orochimaru was likely in the middle of it.

What Gen'yumaru really wondered about was why so many people were looking for him.

This was Konoha, he could tell by the Ninja's headbands.

So why in the Naruto World would they be searching for their sworn enemy in their village?

He had to find out.

"Hey you!" Gen'yumaru shouted at a passing Leaf Ninja, Iruka, who didn't reply, "I'm talking to you!" He reached to grab Iruka's shoulder and turn him around but his hand went right through the ninja.

"What the heck?" Gen'yumaru asked himself and looked at his hands and arms.

He was translucent!

"WHAT THE HECK!!" Gen'yumaru shouted, repeating his question louder.

"No one can hear you…except me, that is."

Gen'yumaru turned to see who had spoken to him.

It was that female version of Orochimaru from that episode.

"I didn't know Orochimaru had a sister…" Gen'yumaru joked.

"He doesn't." another woman stated, walking up. It was Shiore that woman Orochimaru pretended to be from those episodes. (Man, is he a cross dresser or what?).

"We're all people Orochimaru took over. I happen to be clone experiment gone wrong." The first woman explained, "They call me Orochiko. And then Orochimaru took me over."

"I just got randomly taken over one day." Shiore explained.

"But that doesn't give us the reason why we're here." Gen'yumaru said, "If we were all taken over why are we like ghosts outside of Orochimaru."

"I don't know." Shiore shrugged, "Any guesses?"

"Beats me." Orochiko sighed.

"So what are we doomed to walk the earth in this half freedom, unable to interact with anyone except our like, alone, forever?" Gen'yumaru asked dramatically.

"Don't be so…emo…be optimistic!" Orochiko chimed, "I'm sure we'll be out of this mess in no time!"

"And what?" Gen'yumaru demanded, "Back into Orochimaru? I don't think so! I'm not letting that happen again! If I see that snake I'm going to kill him!"

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Shiore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll find a way." Gen'yumaru declared, "We may be ghosts but I know ghosts have powers, we'll just use our supernatural energy to destroy him!"

"We?" Shiore repeated.

"Yes. We." Gen'yumaru shouted, "I'm the only man of this group so that makes me the leader!"

"Tee hee." Orochiko laughed, covering her(?) blushing face, "Don't be so sure…"

Gen'yumaru looked at her wrong.

"Look." Shiore said, "Orochiko's a clone of Orochimaru, who we're against and you're a dumbass so that leaves me in charge. So I'll be calling the shots from now on. And I say we take Konoha down."

"Why?" Orochiko and Gen'yumaru asked.

"Everyone else does it." Shiore said, "Blame it on peer pressure."

Gen'yumaru and Orochiko shrugged, they knew how that felt, they'd been there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay." Tsunade began and surveyed the three ninjas in front of her, "Remember how I told you guys your mission was aborted."

They remembered.

"Well…it's not." Tsunade continued, "I'm restarting it again. You three are to go after Anko Miratashi again, do you understand?"

They understood.

"And finally." Tsunade finished, "You are also to find Orochimaru and bring him to me by any means necessary, got it?"

They got it.

"Good." Tsunade sighed, sitting back down in her reclaimed desk in her reclaimed office, "You may go now."

They went.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I'm still in charge around here and it's no one's job to second my decisions. If I want people to think we're lost, people will think I'm lost and no one will ask any questions, got it. I made some rules a long time ago and they haven't changed. Don't think you're special because you get to follow me around all day and lick my boots while you act like you're so much better than anyone else working for me, cause you're not! The only reason I even saved your life too is because you have some of the Six Tailed Chakra in you, not because I care if you live or die. You stupid little girl."_

The words he had said still rung in Orochimaru's head.

How could he say that to poor little Anko…

…Out loud…that is.

It was something he had learned a long time ago, to keep one's true thoughts and feelings inside and always tell people what they want to hear if one needed their help.

So therefore, Orochimaru was quite embarrassed (which he kept inside) at his little outburst. It was even more severe than what he was actually thinking and would have said had he decided to kill Anko for no reason.

And he was yelling angry too.

With each jutsu he learned or created, with each experiment he did and body he took over, Orochimaru became even less emotional and more callous.

Now he could be sadistic, but yell like he was angry, like someone had gotten under his scaly shed-able snake skin?

That was a sign of weakness.

And The Immortal Orochimaru did not show weakness.

It was a mistake.

And The Immortal Orochimaru did not make mistakes.

That's why he had returned to the city he had betrayed so many years ago and had attacked twice less than years ago.

To figure what went wrong.

And to fix it.

* * *

REVEIW!!


	31. Back To The Basics As In Locations

Read por favor.

* * *

"We have to figure out what to do." Jiraya stated.

He and Tsunade were standing, watching over Konoha from on top of that nod to Mount Rushmore, Hokage Monument.

"I sent Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma after Anko." Tsunade replied, "And Orochimaru."

"You know even all three of them can't handle Orochimaru." Jiraya said.

"You've been gone awhile, Jiraya, you don't know what we Leaf Ninjas can handle." Tsunade spoke curtly.

"You were gone longer than I was, I found you and got you to be Hokage, so don't tell me what we can handle." Jiraya shot back.

"I don't know what else to do." Tsunade sighed, "This is getting out of hand. Orochimaru has now attacked twice, in a short time, what happens if he tries that again? We can't just keep getting invaded, waiting for him to give up, pretty soon he could succeed."

"That's why I'm trying to figure out what to do." Jiraya said, "And just sending people after him isn't working."

"Well us going after him too didn't work too well either." Tsunade reminded, folding her arms, "So if you're trying to say we should try that again, I don't think so."

"You're the Hokage, you make the decisions." Jiraya said, "I'm just recommending that we try a different approach. Orochimaru's insane and did a lot of weird things to others and himself, maybe if we try to get him back to normal…"

"…Things will go back to the way they were." Tsunade finished for Jiraya, "That's never gonna happen. Even if we did somehow magically fix Orochimaru that won't change what he already did."

"It would be a start." Jiraya offered, "Killing him didn't work, he just doesn't seem to die!"

"But how would we do that even?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know." Jiraya answered, "You're the medical ninja."

"Yeah, a medical ninja, not a miracle worker." Tsunade said, "We do more with physical wounds not self-inflicted insanity."

"Just try." Jiraya pleaded, "If anything you could try remove whatever 'additions' he made to himself, whatever allows him to switch faces and not die."

"Alright. I'll have my doctors look into it." Tsunade agreed, "But we'll need to have Orochimaru to run any tests and I doubt he'll come quietly."

"Don't worry." Jiraya smiled, "I'll take care of that."

Jiraya turned and left to walk down off the mountain of carved faces, leaving Tsunade still standing over her city.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The members of the mysterious, much feared Akatsuki organization walked on a Mountain Pass towards a desert.

"It feels just like the old days again." Kakuzu started a conversation, "Being on a three-man team like a normal ninja."

"I was on a team of seven." Kisame added, remembering the good-old days of him and the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist.

"Lemme guess." Hidan said, "You quit because it didn't fucking pay enough!"

"Let me guess!" Kakuzu retorted, "You quite whatever stupid village you were from because you couldn't kill enough people for your stupid fake god."

"Damn right I did!" Hidan agreed, "And I'll fucking sacrifice you too if you call Jashin fake or stupid again, shithead."

"Insulting a religion is going too far." Kisame said, "You need to culturally tolerant, sensitive and even curious in this diverse world we live in."

Everyone looked at Kisame wrong as if he had said the F word.

"What?!" Kisame shrugged, "Itachi told me that!"

"Something tells me that fucker isn't really evil, like the rest of us…" Hidan said.

"As long as he doesn't steal any of my money, I don't care." Kakuzu said.

"I bet that guy's fucking loaded, being one of the last Uchihas and all." Hidan laughed, "He must have inherited one Hell of a fortune."

"Hmmm…" Kakuzu thought, "Maybe I should be friends with him…"

"Hey!" Kisame shouted, "He's my team member, if anyone should get his money, it should be me!"

"Don't be so greedy, help the needy!" Kakuzu begged.

"I'll remember that when I see someone needy." Kisame said.

"Where the fuck are we anyway?" Hidan asked, looking around at the little town they were walking through, "I don't see that bastard Orochimaru anywhere in this shitty place."

"We're in Mountain Pass Tourist Shop Town." Kisame answered, pointing to the location on a map.

"That's a gay name." Hidan commented. (No offense to anyone gay.)

"Sasori and Deidara said they fought Orochimaru and someone else near here." Kakuzu explained, "He has a base he calls the North Base in a desert after these mountains. That's where we're headed."

"And then we kill that stupid piece of shit and I sacrifice him and whoever he took over to Jashin." Hidan decided, pulling out his scythe and pointing the way in front of him.

"Ow!" Kisame shouted, jumping out of the way of the weapon, "You almost impaled me!"

"Good." Hidan grinned, "I was in the mood for sushi!"

Everyone looked at him wrong.

"What?" Hidan asked, "It was a fucking joke! I'm just so fucking excited to finally sacrifice someone who'd actually put a fight for once to Jashin!"

"Sasori's going to be mad when he hears we killed Orochimaru without him." Kakuzu said.

"Who cares about that stupid puppet fucktard?" Hidan asked.

"I'm getting tired of this." Kisame said, "First I'm sushi, now Sasori who isn't even here is a fucktard. I feel bad for you, Kakuzu, having to hear every word that comes out of his mouth."

"The leader pays me a thousand dollars every month not to kill Hidan." Kakuzu explained, forgetting that Hidan couldn't exactly die.

They had finally passed through the town and climbed down the mountain, entering into the desert plain familiar to anyone who reads this story.

"There it is." Hidan said, pointing with his scythe, "The North Base."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three senseis of Team Seven, Team Eight and Team Ten were back in a town they remembered being as more rundown as they found this time.

"You have to take this mission seriously, this time." Kakashi ordered.

"Who put you in charge?" Asuma asked angrily, "Kurenai and I can do whatever we want!"

"Not this time." Kakashi stated, "If you guys mess this up again, Tsunade's gonna make you pay. The village is at stake! What's more important?"

"Love is important too." Kurenai said, holding Asuma's hand.

It was then that Kakashi knew he had to resort to drastic measures or this mission Tsunade sent them on for the second time would be forfeit.

"Okay, then." Kakashi lied, "You guys just go in a hotel and do whatever. I'll do this mission alone."

"Finally you see it our way!" Asuma and Kurenai cheered and walked away hand in hand.

Kakashi secretly followed behind the couple until they did what he was waiting to see (and not anything dirty, though he probably would enjoy watching live porn).

They separated.

"I'll go get the food for our romantic picnic." Asuma said.

"I'll go get the blanket." Kurenai.

And they went in opposite directions.

It was a dirty trick Kakashi was going to do, but it had to be done.

Transforming into two clones, one of Asuma and one of Kurenai, he split up and followed the leaving lovers.

"Wait up, Kurenai!" the fake Asuma shouted.

Kurenai turned around, "What is it, my love?"

"I just want to say we're broken up…at least until this mission is finished." Kakashi pretending to be Asuma said.

Kurenai looked as if she was about to cry, but sucked in her tears instead behind and angry face.

"Fine then!" she yelled, "I'm going on the mission!"

Spinning on her heels, Kurenai did a 180 degree turn around and walked off to go find Kakashi.

The other Kakashi, posing as Kurenai soon found the real Asuma.

"Asuma!" he as a she shouted.

Asuma turned to face his 'love', "Yes dear?"

"I just want to say we're broken up…at least until this mission is finished." Kakashi pretending to be Kurenai said.

Asuma looked as if he was about to cry, but sucked in his tears instead behind an angry face.

"Fine then!" he yelled, "I'm going on this mission!"

Asuma stomped away to go find Kakashi.

The two masquerading clones disappeared and Kakashi reappeared, with the knowledge that Asuma and Kurenai were definitely meant to be.

He stood waiting for them in the middle of the no longer rundown town.

Right on schedule, they arrived, glaring kunais at each other, but much more ready and willing to complete the task assigned to them.

"So where are we going to find them?" Kurenai asked in a serious voice, nothing like the one she used when talking to or about Asuma.

"Orochimaru's North Base." Kakashi answered.

"Where is that?" Asuma asked in a similar voice as Kurenai.

"In the North." Kakashi answered.

And so they started running fast towards their destination.

But alas, Kakashi's little trick weighed heavy on his conscience each time he saw a hidden tear on his friend's eyes blown away by their speed.

Oh well, it was for the greater good.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We looked everywhere in the forest for Orochimaru, the only place left he could be is back in Konoha." Kabuto reasoned.

He and Anko stood in front of Konoha's gates, dressed as ANBU so they wouldn't get caught and arrested by anyone who happened to see them.

"But why would he go back in there?" Anko wondered, "We just got out."

"You never did explain how you both got out." Kabuto said, "What did you do?"

He and Anko walked through the gates, waving up at Izumo and Kotetsu like they were best friends.

"I didn't do anything." Anko responded, "Orochimaru just did some move, with out any hand signs or anything. Just a poof of smoke and when it cleared we weren't tied to posts about to be executed."

"No wonder he's acting weird…" Kabuto stated, the fear all but hidden in his voice and behind his glasses, "He must have used the Multiple Space Teleportation Technique." (It's not real, I just made it up.)

"What is that?" Anko asked.

"Something he shouldn't have done." Kabuto answered, "If he used it to move himself and you that already would take a lot of chakra, which he didn't have since he had just fought Tsunade and Jiraya, and since he took over so many bodies he must have left of something behind."

"Or someone…" Anko gulped, "He took over a lot of people, what happens if he leaves them behind?"

"I don't know…" Kabuto replied, "But something tells me we'll soon find out."

Kabuto and Anko stepped into the city streets of Konoha, dressed in the disguises and blending right in, ready to find Orochimaru and find out.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, now grace me with a review please.


	32. Twister, Dissection, Nursing Home, Snake

Please Read.

* * *

In the North Base…

"This is getting ridiculous." Sasuke declared, "Orochimaru should have been back here by now it's been two weeks and we haven't even heard from him."

"You know what I think." Suigetsu said, "I think Orochimaru and all of them were captured or killed and we're the last ones left, there's no other explanation."

"Don't say that!" Karin exclaimed.

She didn't want Sasuke to leave and go find someone else to train him and she'd never see him again.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke and Suigetsu stated at the same time.

"NO!" Karin shouted.

"Well someone has to go to Konoha and figure out what happened." Sasuke reasoned, "And if I get there and Orochimaru's dead or in jail, I'm just going to stay there. I know they'd let me back in."

"I'm just leaving because Orochimaru isn't here to stop me." Suigetsu shrugged, "I'm sick and tired of getting experiments done on me, and now I'm going to escape."

"No one's leaving." Karin said firmly, "I was left in charge here and I say no one goes. Ever."

"Aww…" Sasuke and Suigetsu groaned.

"Besides!" Karin squealed, "We haven't finished our game yet and it's my spin."

Karin spun the wheel and it landed on red.

Back to playing twister.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a very restful and relaxing day at Konoha Forest Nursing Home.

The Elder Council had each awoken in the respective rooms at dawn to the music of singing birds and snoring prisoners…no, wait, they were called patients here at this nursing home and they children left them here for a reason, just because they couldn't leave didn't mean they were captive.

After quick breakfast, they had all taken a leisurely stroll together in the courtyard garden, chatting about various subjects and not once worrying about the Orochimaru problem that THEY had solved.

When it was time for lunch, The Elder Council returned to the building for a rousing game of Bingo and then a five hour nap.

It was during the first hour of this five hour nap, while everyone, including anyone who worked at the Konoha Forest Nursing was asleep, when three invisible beings snuck in.

"Which ones are they?" Gen'yumaru whispered.

"You, know, you don't need to whisper." Shiore reminded, "They can't hear us."

"I just was being polite to old people…" Gen'yumaru said.

"That's them!" Orochiko exclaimed, pointing to the three members of the Elder Council who were lying down on a couch.

"Me first." Shiore said and glided her ghostly form into the body of the first Elder Council member, an old man.

"Now me!" Orochiko followed Shiore's example and took over the body of the next member, another old man.

"Why do I have to be the girl!?" Gen'yumaru asked angrily and jumped into the old woman's body.

"Because we're used to being in a male body." Shiore explained, getting up from the couch in her new body.

"I've always been used to that…" Orochiko giggled, standing up in her new body.

"It's fair anyway." Shiore said, "We're both old guys and you're an old woman."

"Whatever…" Gen'yumaru said and got up in his old woman body, "So this is what it feels like..."

"Oh tell me, tell me!" Orochiko begged, "How does it feel?!"

"Well it's like…" Gen'yumaru began, but was interrupted.

"Enough." Shiore shouted, "We have a job to do! Now let's go!"

The Elder Council (or so it looked like) checked out of the Nursing Home early (and by early I mean before their death) and walked out into Konoha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai had left the Village to find Anko, she had entered the Village.

Just as Jiraya had gone off to go capture and bring back Orochimaru to the Leaf Village, he had entered of his own accord.

And the same thing had happened to the Akatsuki too, they had gone to go find Orochimaru and kill him in the wrong direction.

And so now, Orochimaru, Anko and Kabuto were all in Konoha, walking around freely.

At least Anko and Kabuto were in disguise.

As for Orochimaru, he wasn't doing so well.

One of his arms had just disappeared and he was using his other arm to steady himself as he walked through the back alley ways, now that he was feeling dizzy and sick.

This was not good.

He not could be so vulnerable in enemy territory.

Finally, before he could do anything to stop himself or get somewhere hidden, Orochimaru collapsed on to the ground in front of an empty lot, where the remnants of a house had all but decomposed into the dirt and grass. Flowers that would be considered weeds anywhere else encompassed the property, sprouting off of tangling vines.

A garden snake poked his head out of the midst and before everything went black, Orochimaru had time to laugh at the irony.

He had once lived in the house that used to be there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto and Anko, still dressed as ANBU complete with animal masks hiding their faces that would have otherwise been seen on Wanted Posters, had walked all over Konoha, trying to locate Orochimaru.

"He could be anywhere." Kabuto complained, pushing up his glasses, "What's the point of looking, we don't even know what he looks like he could be in disguise."

"We'll just keep on searching until we find him, even if we have to check everyone and everywhere." Anko stated.

"Fine." Kabuto said, "I wish someone would just come up and tell us where Orochimaru was, though…"

"Hey! You two ANBU!" the voice of a ninja running up to them called.

"Yeah?" Anko asked.

"Orochimaru was captured and Tsunade is going to dissect him." The ninja said, "Everyone's going to watch, I was told to spread the word."

"Is that so?" Kabuto asked in a suspicious voice.

"Yeah…it's…uh…'so'." The ninja replied.

"We'll be there!" Anko said in a fake happy voice.

"Good!" the ninja said in a real happy voice and then ran off.

"I can't believe this!" Anko exclaimed, "Dissect Orochimaru? That's so….eww…"

"It sounds like something he would do." Kabuto stated.

"Well, we better get to there…" Anko said, "Where exactly would a dissection take place?"

"In the Medical Center." Kabuto answered, "My adoptive dad worked there."

"Then, let's go!" Anko shouted.

Anko and Kabuto ran as fast as they could to the Medical Center, all the while trying to think of a plan to get Orochimaru out of there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The North Base was not a scenic area or vacation resort and due to it's supposed secrecy and dangerousness it wasn't a very visted place.

Until now.

On one side of the building Akatsuki members Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan were about to enter.

On another side, Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai were getting ready to go in.

And on a third side, the front of the Jiraya was knocking on the door.

Oh yes, the once empty, filled only with the future Team Snake and prisoners, North Base was about to get a population increase.

* * *

Please Reveiw.


	33. Fire, Break In, And Nothing Much Else

Well it's been while (a while being a week or so) since my last update. I was hesitant to post the chapter because like only one person reveiwed, but then I was bored so I though, "What the heck." and so there you have it.

* * *

Tsunade stared down at the white operating table, trying to figure out what was going on. The passed out Orochimaru was missing an arm that she was pretty sure he still had the last time she had seen him.

The crowd of ninjas gathered around her were watching expectantly.

The room was silent.

…

…

…

CRASH!!!

(You were expecting something to happen, weren't you?)

"We're here!" Anko exclaimed as she and Kabuto, still dressed as ANBU burst through the door.

Everyone looked at them.

"Quiet!" someone whispered, "Tsunade's operating and she needs to concentrate." It was Might Guy.

Anko and Kabuto examined the table where Tsunade had, luckily, not done anything yet.

"Besides…" Guy said in the same whisper, "What if _he_ woke up…?"

"He'd be sick, strapped to a table in a room with the Hokage and every single other ninja of the Village." Kabuto replied curtly, "I'm sure we'd have the situation under control."

"Well." The person Guy, defeated, "If you put it that way..."

Kabuto's statement made Anko realize just what situation they were in. They had to somehow rescue an injured Orochimaru out of the room with all Konoha's ninja in there. It was time to think of a plan and soon.

When the attention was back on Tsunade, who still had yet to make the first incision, Anko turned to Kabuto.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Plan?" Kabuto asked.

"You know, get Orochimaru out of here before Tsunade does anything to him." Anko said.

Kabuto laughed, pushing up his glasses, "I was looking forward to seeing what she discovered. It would be interesting to know what secrets Orochimaru has, you're not curious to find out?"

"Not really." Anko replied, shocked, "He could die."

"There's something you should know about Orochimaru." Kabuto said, "He can't die."

"We'll see." Anko muttered.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind Anko still had a small desire to kill her former sensei, if not for Konoha, then for herself. Somewhere else in the back of her mind she believed Kabuto.

"We will." Kabuto said, intently watching the operating table where Orochimaru lay from behind his pushed up glasses.

"Not here." Anko stated, "I'm not going to facilitate your morbid curiosity. We're getting him out of here one way or another."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing the 'Elder Council', really the three who had taken them over, noticed when they returned to the bustling streets of Konoha was the lack of ninja.

Last time they had been there it was swarming with them, running left and right, searching for something or someone.

Now it was bare but the townspeople.

All the easier for the take over.

"There's the hokage building!" Orochiko, in one old person's body, pointed out when they had reached it and were standing in front of it.

"You mean_ my_ hokage building." Shiore declared from inside the grandpa she had taken over, "Let's go inside."

"This is too easy." Gen'yumaru commented, "Where are all the ninjas?"

"Let's find out." Shiore said and grabbed a passing townswoman, "Where are all the ninjas?"

"They're having a secret ninja meeting in the Medical Building; they caught someone and are doing some sort of operation down there." The woman explained what she knew. It was Ayame that girl who worked at the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant.

"How convenient." Shiore said, "Your presence is no longer needed."

"Ok…" the Ayame said.

But before she could walk away, Shiore, with more strength than the average old man she inhabited could muster, swiftly knocked the woman unconscious.

"Oh my." Orochiko giggled, "Why ever would you do such a needless action."

"Maybe she just needed to get it all out!" Gen'yumaru shouted, "I know how that feels, sometimes you just wanna fight someone!"

"That's not it at all." Shiore said, picking up the unconscious Ayame and carrying her on her shoulder, "I might need another body to take over later. We might need extras."

"Hey you!" Teuchi, the father of Ayame yelled, running over the what he thought was the Elder Council, "Why'd you just knock her out?!"

Gen'yumaru punched the old man hard and grabbed his body like Shiore had. He looked over at Orochiko who had captured two other guys, Nishi and Matsu who worked for Teuchi and was smiling.

"Now we can go in." Shiore said and they all walked into the Hokage Building and took over.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, since you don't want Orochimaru to be experimented on by Tsunade I've come up with a long and complicated plan to get him out of here." Kabuto told Anko.

"Or we could do this!" Anko exclaimed and lit a fire, "FIRE!"

The floor burst into flames and all the ninjas looked around, wondering what to do. The sprinklers came on, but the fire was too strong and began to encompass the room.

"Run!" people yelled, "Help!"

"Let's get Orochimaru quick!" Anko shouted and she and Kabuto ran towards the body.

"Why are you saving Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked when she saw what looked like two ANBU picking up Orochimaru.

"You still haven't done the operation yet." Kabuto said, "That's why."

Kabuto and Anko sprinted as fast as they could to the door while carrying a body and competing with the crowd of other ninjas also trying to escape the burning building.

Once everyone was outside, Tsunade asked, "How did it even catch on fire?"

"I dunno…" the ninjas murmured, wondering that themselves.

"If we don't put it out the whole village will burn." Tsunade said, "Get to work!"

All the ninjas got to work fighting the ever growing fire.

"Now what happened to those two ANBU and Orochimaru...?" Tsunade wondered to herself, looking around.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko and Kabuto were jumping as quickly as they could through the trees surrounding Konoha, putting as much distance between them and the village they had left behind as possible.

Kabuto stopped, laying Orochimaru's body on a tree branch and kneeling next to it.

"Why are you stopping?!" Anko demanded, "We have to get out of here!"

"Orochimaru won't live." Kabuto explained, not looking up from the body, "The people he took over are definitely gone. His arm is gone and he's bleeding. I need to do something now."

"It better not be an experiment!" Anko warned.

"There are two options here." Kabuto stated, "Option one I try my best to heal him and he lives or dies. Fifty, fifty. Or you go back and get the people he took over and put them back inside."

"How would I even know where they are or what they looked like?" Anko asked, "What if they left Konoha?"

"I doubt it." Kabuto replied, "When they were separated from Orochimaru they each took a piece of his personality with them, my guess is one of them or all of them are trying to take over Konoha."

"Oh…" Anko nodded.

"They'd be souls so they have to inhabit someone else's body." Kabuto said, "If you can go back, find them and bring back them in the bodies they've taken over I can probably get them out and put them back in Orochimaru."

"Okay." Anko said, "I'll try. But when I come back you and Orochimaru better still be here."

"I can't make any promises." Kabuto laughed, pushing up his glasses.

Anko just shook her head angrily, "No wonder Orochimaru got annoyed at you."

Then she ran away, back to Konoha.

Again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OROCHIMARU!" Jiraya shouted for the entire North Base to hear, "Come out! I know you're in here!"

He banged on the front door to the base again.

"Let me in!" He called.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's never gonna work, we should just find another way in." Kakuzu stated.

"Fuck no." Hidan shouted, "I'm gonna get this fucking door open if it's the last fucking thing I fucking do! FUCK!"

He kept on trying to pick the lock on the door he and the other Akatsuki members stood in front of with his scythe.

"Ugh…" Kakuzu and Kisame groaned, shaking their heads angrily.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No way am I gonna lift…_her_…up." Asuma stated, "I don't want to dirty my hands with her filth."

"Like I'd let your grubby paws touch me!" Kurenai shouted, folding her arms and turning away.

"But that's the only way!" Kakashi pleaded, "Asuma, you have to life Kurenai up so she can go through that window and then open the door for us!"

"No way!" the ex-lovers protested at the same time, stomping their feet down on the ground with a hard thud.

Maybe Kakashi shouldn't have broken those two up…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, holed up in a secret basement room of the North Base were Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu.

"What are we gonna do?" Karin panicked, pacing around the dark room, "What if they get in?"

"You're supposed to be in charge here, figure it out." Suigetsu said, and folded his arms.

"We don't even know who's up there." Sasuke stated, leaning against the wall, "Who could know about this place, find it and try to get in? Who would have that motive?"

"Apparently a lot of people!" Karin screamed.

"Someone should go check who's up there." Suigetsu suggested.

"Yeah, you." Karin ordered, pointing at the water ninja, "Go see who it is."

"No!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "What if I die?"

"Then I'd be a happy person." Karin laughed.

"I'll go." Sasuke decided, "if worse come to worse we can always set Juugo on who ever is coming here."

"If you're going Sasuke, I'm going." Karin squealed, grabbing on to her Crush's arm.

"Then I'll just stay here." Suigetsu said.

"No way!" Karin yelled, "We'll all go."

And so the three ascended the stairs to go see who was breaking in.

* * *

Hey, reveiw.


	34. Konoha Ghost Town, Visitors, Cousins,

READ. I guess I'm only talking to you, AngelQueen.

* * *

A fire had mysteriously started and Orochimaru's body had disappeared. Tsunade had to get to the bottom of this.

So, like any good Hokage would do, she went back to her office to sit down in the desk. She'd get someone else to take care of figuring it all out; she'd had such a trying day already.

The only problem was that when she entered her office, Tsunade saw three people she had hoped not to see again until their respective funerals.

"The Elder Council!" she exclaimed and glared, "What are you doing here?"

"We're back in control." The old man that Tsunade had no idea was really Shiore said, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

She and the other two inhabited bodies readied themselves into a battle stance.

Tsunade did the same.

"I'm going to give you thirty seconds to get out of here." Tsunade stated.

When no one moved, Tsunade spoke again.

"I'm serious."

She looked around and saw four other knocked out bodies and gasped.

"What have you done?" she screamed.

With that the old man collapsed on the floor, causing the other three over fifties to jump up in surprise and run to his side, despite their differences. And then Tsunade, kneeling with the others at the man's feet fell back slightly and then stood.

Tsunade chuckled evilly, and then revealed herself to be Shiore in Tsunade's body.

"Great plan!" Orochiko, in the other old man's body squealed, standing up.

"I'm just glad I can get out of this woman's body now." Gen'yumaru said and left the old woman's body and took over the body of the old man Shiore once took over.

"Ooh!" Orochiko screeched and then took over the old woman's body, "Finally female!"

"You know, you could have just used that young woman's body there." Gen'yumaru said, pointed to the knocked out body of Ayame in the corner.

"I know." Orochiko giggled.

Shiore in Tsunade's body went and sat down in the Hokage's desk and sighed.

"Finally in control."

"You've only been trying to take over for what…like three days?" Gen'yumaru pointed out.

"It took me 3 days to do what it took Orochimaru 3 decades." Shiore stated, "I'm better than he ever was I don't know how he managed to take me over but I'm glad he did because if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here now."

"You are right." Orochiko agreed while she dragged the old man's body to the pile where the other knocked out townspeople lay, "So…what now?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"I never really thought of that…" Shiore shrugged, "I just had an all encompassing urge to gain control of this village. Now that I have it…I don't know what to do."

"We could start a war." Gen'yumaru suggested, leaning his old body against the wall, "Wars keep everyone busy and things interesting. It's so boring in these days of peace. The thrill of battle is much more fun."

"You know what's really fun?" Orochiko added, "Seeing how people work, improving on their abilities and powers. Inventing new ones. There wouldn't be wars if one could create a superior being."

"I am that superior being." Shiore boasted, "I took over Konoha undetected in a matter of minutes."

"You alone!?" Gen'yumaru shouted.

"Don't be so vain…" Orochiko pouted, which looked odd on such an old face, "You only took over because you were able to take over the Hokage. No one except us can even tell it's you, Shiore. You're nowhere near a superior being; it would take so much experimentation to create one. But of course, that's why we have townspeople."

"You're going to use _my _soldiers as experiments?" Gen'yumaru yelled, "Hell no!"

"Your soldiers?" Shiore asked, "Don't forget who's in control here."

"It's not like you have a plan for them. You just wanted to be in charge of them." Gen'yumaru shot back, folding his arms.

"I still think we should do experiments." Orochiko stated, "I could possibly make soldiers for you if you intend to employ all Konoha's citizens as ninjas creating a military state."

Before the faux Hokage and two Elder Council members could finish their argument on what to do, Anko walked in.

"Tsunade!" she shouted, her voice cracking with doubt on what she was about to do.

"Oh yes dear?" Shiore said in a fake voice, trying to convince Anko it was Tsunade.

"You've gotta come, Tsunade." Anko pleaded, "Out in the forest! I've got Orochimaru's body. Kabuto broke him out and thinks I'm still on their side. No way."

"So I take it your back on our side now, Anko?" Shiore said, she was glad she was in Orochimaru's body before and knew who Anko was and the story behind her ever changing loyalties.

"Yeah." Anko nodded, she felt nervous for what she was doing.

One false move and she could get killed by one angry "Sanin".

Shiore knew it was a risk to get near Orochimaru's body but she had to keep up the act so Anko didn't suspect she wasn't Tsunade, who would be interested in retrieving her former teammate's body. Besides, she was sure Orochiko would enjoy doing an experiment or two on the person she was cloned from.

"Let's go." Shiore said in Tsunade's commanding voice and motioned for the two false Elder Council members to follow.

They were hesitant to move because it was their inhabited bodies blocking Anko's view of all the knocked out people they had captured in the corner.

"You two first…" Gen'yumaru and Orochiko said.

And so Shiore and Anko walked out of the room and waited for Orochiko and Gen'yumaru to leave as well.

Then the four proceeded to walk out of the village and into the forest.

"Let's go fast!" Anko said and began to run.

"Why the hurry?" Gen'yumaru asked in the old man's body.

"He might wake up and get away!" Anko explained and then asked, "So where's the third elder and why are you two hanging out with Tsunade?"

"We fixed our differences." Shiore lied, "The Elder Council and I will never suspend you or put you in jail ever again. We are truly sorry."

"Thanks…" Anko said, almost surprised by Tsunade's kindness, but Anko knew better and there had to be another reason behind it.

Anko stopped running and stood in front of a tree.

"He and Kabuto are on that tree." She whispered, "I'll go up first. They still trust me. Stay down here."

The ex-Orochimaru bodies nodded in agreement as Anko climbed the tree.

When Anko stood on the branch next to Kabuto and the unconscious Orochimaru she looked to Kabuto, Orochimaru and then down.

"NOW!" she cried.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's split up." Sasuke ordered, "Karin, you get the front, Suigetsu you get the side door and I'll get the back door."

"Alright!" Suigetsu and Karin agreed.

The three went their separate ways to go answer the doors and greet the visiting guests.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's it!" Kakuzu said, "Hidan put that stupid thing away, I'll get this door open."

"Fuck you." Hidan cursed and returned his scythe to his back, cutting his head off with it in the process, "FUCK DAMN SHIT!"

Kakuzu slapped his forehead, hurting his hand on his scratched forehead protector, "Now I'm gonna hafta sew that your ugly head back on your body. I'm not doing it now, so you better pick it up and carry it."

"Pick my fucking head up for me!" Hidan shouted, "I can't get my damn hands to my shithead my body has no ears to hear the fucking orders."

"You just called yourself a 'shithead'." Kisame pointed out, picking up Hidan's head that almost bit his hand after hearing his comment. He then turned to Kakuzu who was using a tentacle to try and pick the lock, "Is it always like this?"

"Sadly." Kakuzu replied, "You're lucky you get to work with Itachi I bet he never does any stupid stuff like this."

"He doesn't do anything." Kisame shrugged, "He doesn't even talk."

"Again." Kakuzu repeated, "You're lucky."

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Hidan randomly shouted.

"I think I got the door open!" Kakuzu shouted as the door swung open.

"Actually that was me." Suigetsu stated, walking out to see who was breaking in, "They invented the funniest thing, it's called a doorknob."

"Oh my gosh!" Kisame exclaimed like a little girl, "Sui!"

Suigetsu looked at Kisame and then exclaimed in an equally girly voice, "Kisi!"

They hugged.

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at them wrong.

"It's been so long, I've missed you so much, little cousin." Kisame grinned, putting his arm around Suigetsu's shoulder as they walked into the North Base, "When did you desert? And why the Sound?"

"I didn't." Suigetsu answered, "Orochimaru captured me and killed Mangetsu! I'm an experiment here."

"Oh…how sad…" Kisame's eyes watered, "Poor Mangetsu! You were always my favorite, though."

"Aww…" Suigetsu said, "You were always my favorite too big cousin. That Zabuza, I didn't like him. I got his sword, though. Wanna see? It's inside."

"I'd love to see that, cousin." Kisame smiled but then turned stern, "You must never open a door without your weapon, you're lucky it was me. What if it was someone like Jiraya or Kakashi, I fought them once, they're dangerous, little cousin. Be more careful."

"Yes I will!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "I promise, big cousin."

The whole time the two cousins were reuniting as they walked through the North Base, Hidan and Kakuzu walked behind, each secretly wishing they had a little cousin.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dangerous Jiraya was still pounding on the front door.

"OROCHIMARU!" he yelled, "OPEN UP! You can't hide in there forever! I'm getting in here and when I do…"

He didn't complete his sentence because, much to his surprise the door swung open.

"Orochimaru!" he demanded to the young girl standing in front of him.

"Um…no." Karin said, "You must have got the wrong base."

"Hey!" Jiraya said, "You look like—"

Before he could continue the door was slammed in his face and Karin turned and walked away.

She didn't care who she looked like.

And so, Jiraya went back to pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm not doing it. I don't care what you say, I won't." Kurenai put her foot down.

"Neither will I so Kakashi you better think of a new plan." Asuma agreed.

Kakashi was about to protest but a new plan just arrived in the form of the door next to them opening.

"You again!" Sasuke shouted when he saw Kakashi's masked face, "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"You're gonna be the one out of here." Kakashi replied, "I'm here to kill Orochimaru and when I do, you're coming with me back to Konoha."

"I would actually return to Konoha if I see a Konoha ninja able to kill Orochimaru." Sasuke conceded, "But that will not happen here, today. Orochimaru has been gone for a month. We've been waiting forever for him to get back here."

"Maybe he doesn't care to teach you anymore." Kakashi said, "You have no reason to be here if Orochimaru isn't."

"He'll be back…" Sasuke said.

"I'm still going to have a look around this base…" Kakashi stated, "Just to make sure."

"Do what you want." Sasuke said in his uncaring voice and walked back in, "Want a tour the tour of the North Base?"

"Sure…" Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma said once they were all inside.

"Then hire a tour guide." Sasuke replied smartly and walked away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a restaurant…

"Just wanted to remind you all…" Shizune said, maybe breaking the fourth wall or maybe just being crazy, "I'm still here…with Naruto…"

"Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, "Playing dumb is so much fun I get so much free food!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All writing and no reviews make Just Maya a slow updater.


	35. Put Back In, Fake Sword Fight, MakeUp

Sorry for such a long wait (not that anyone was really waiting.) and sorry in advance for such a boring chapter...

* * *

Anko stood on the branch next to Kabuto and the unconscious Orochimaru she looked to Kabuto, Orochimaru and then down at (fake) Tsunade and the two (fake) members of the Elder Council.

"NOW!" she cried.

Shiore, Gen'yumaru and Orochiko in the controlled bodies jumped up at the tree, preparing to capture Orochimaru since Anko was so stupid to believe they were actually who they were pretending to be and betray the Sound to get back into the Leaf.

Or so they thought…

Because, when Anko gave the word 'now', Kabuto also jumped into action, capturing the incoming phonies in some sort of suspended animation, medical light jutsu, level to the branch he and Anko stood on (and Orochimaru lay on).

"So, it's them, right?" Anko asked and Kabuto nodded, confirming.

"What…but how?" Shiore exclaimed, in shock.

Anko smiled at the false Tsunade, "I'm just magical." She answered.

"Now, to extract the souls and put them back into Orochimaru thus healing him." Kabuto declared.

"No!!" Gen'yumaru cried, "I won't go back! I just got out! No!"

"You don't have a choice." Anko stated, "You think you and the others can just go on masquerading as Konoha's leader's without being realized?"

"That was the plan…" Orochiko stated.

"Who are these people anyway?" Anko asked, turning to Kabuto.

"The one in Tsunade is Shiore you saw her during the Chunin exams when that Naruto kid was causing another disruption." Kabuto said, pointing at who he was talking about.

"I'm glad I quit that job…" Anko muttered, forgetting that she had been suspended and was quite angry about just a few months ago.

"The one in the Elder Council man body is Gen'yumaru who killed a group of people and then Orochimaru took him over." Kabuto continued, not explaining the entire situation clearly.

"Well he deserved it then." Anko huffed.

She still wasn't past the point where one didn't need a reason, but she was almost there.

"And that last one we like to call Orochiko." Kabuto finished, "A failed clone of Orochimaru put to good use."

"It's so demeaning having them discuss us like we can't hear them!" Orochiko complained.

"Why does she care anyway who we are?" Gen'yumaru wondered.

"I was just wondering." Anko shrugged.

"You know you shouldn't care so much or you'll become attached." Shiore warned sarcastically.

"Wouldn't that be beneficial to you?" Anko asked, then looked at Kabuto, "Do it now!"

"I don't remember you being the boss of me." Kabuto challenged, "What if I don't want to bring Orochimaru back? I've got a great situation now; it wouldn't help me at all to have Orochimaru ordering me around like before."

"Then why did you get me to get them if you weren't going to do it!" Anko asked angrily, "I can see why Orochimaru got tired of your games!"

Anko then pulled out a kunai and aimed it in Kabuto's direction, "If you don't put them back into Orochimaru, I'll stab you."

"You threatening me?!" Kabuto laughed, "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious." Anko stated, unmoving.

"You can't possibly defeat me…" Kabuto started and then remembered she had the Six Tails' chakra in her.

"Exactly." Anko said, "So just do it."

"Okay, on one condition." Kabuto agreed, "Orochimaru can't know about my new Sound Village. If he finds out, I'll find a way to get you for that."

"Fine." Anko complied.

Kabuto used his medical powers to move the souls, screaming and begging to be let free, into Orochimaru and then ran away.

"Remember!" he shouted back as he ran, "Don't tell him!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke and Karin both entered the kitchen through different doors at the same time to see a very interesting sight.

"Who are these people and why did you let them in?" Karin demanded, shouting at Suigetsu.

"Where's Itachi?!" Sasuke shouted, seeing that there were three members of the Akatsuki in the room, one of them being Kisame.

"He's not here." Kisame answered.

"Okay then." Sasuke said, "I'm giving you one minute to leave and never come back here."

The three Akatsuki members stood up, and pushed in there chairs.

"We only fucking came here to fucking kill that motherfucker Orochimaru." Hidan explained.

"If he's not here, then we can't kill him and we won't get the money." Kakuzu continued.

"And Suigetsu already told us he wasn't here." Kisame finished.

"Sasuke!" Karin screamed, running over to her crush, "What's going on here? Who are these people."

"Shut up." He muttered, "I'm trying to do some negotiations."

Suigetsu stood up, turned into water and slid along to floor until he reformed back into himself in front of Sasuke.

"Kisame's my big cousin." He stated, "You can't make him leave!"

"Yes he can, you're just an experiment here." Karin reminded, sticking out her tongue, "I'm in control here and I say Sasuke's in charge."

"And I say they have to leave." Sasuke said.

"Yay!" Karin exclaimed, hugging Sasuke, "We worked as a team!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "And another thing. You can't kill Orochimaru, I still need him and also, if you see Itachi tell him his days are numbered."

"We're not going to fucking take any fucking orders from you, you fucking little Uchiha brat!" Hidan declared, "We can stay in this shithole as long as we damn well please and no little piece of crap is gonna tell us when to leave or what asshole to pass any messages on to. Fuck."

Everyone was quiet for an entire minute, just looking at Hidan after his little outburst.

"There's no reason for us to stay anyway." Kakuzu said

"Bye for now, Little Cousin!" Kisame waved.

The three Akatsuki members started towards the door.

"Wait." Suigetsu called, causing the three to turn around, "I said I didn't want you guys to leave yet."

Sasuke and Karin looked at Suigetsu questioningly, as did Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Not until I get that sword of yours…" Suigetsu smiled evilly, "Now hand it over…unless you want to fight your sweet little cousin."

"Oh my gosh!" Kisame cried, "How can you do this, Sui? After all we've been through! All the good times and the fun we had! Little Cousin!"

Kisame dropped to the ground and began to sob, while Hidan and Kakuzu just shook their heads muttering and finally agreeing that this freaky-fish-guy was a loser.

"Just kidding!" Suigetsu laughed, "Boy, I sure made you cry!"

Kisame stood up, and recollected himself. "So it was a joke? …I knew that!"

"Sure you did…just like old times!" Suigetsu grinned.

"Just like old times…" Kisame said, shuddering and remembering.

With that the Akatsuki quickly left the building.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiraya was walking away from the North Base, discouraged when he heard some commotion over by another entrance and ran over to see.

"He wasn't in there!" Kurenai screeched, stomping out of the door followed by Asuma and Kakashi, "Get it through your thick skull!"

"I'm just saying that MAYBE we should have another look!" Asuma shouted back, "There's nothing wrong with being thorough!"

"But there is something wrong with being stupid!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Are you trying to call me stupid?!" Asuma asked angrily.

"If you weren't stupid, you'd figure that out!" Kurenai shot back.

"You're the one who's stupid!" Asuma retorted, "Orochimaru could be in there and we leave because you didn't want to check again!"

"I know he's not!" Kurenai yelled, "We looked every where, there's no where he could be hiding and he wouldn't be hiding!"

"Oh you you're some sort of Orochimaru expert now?" Asuma boomed, "It was MY father that got killed by him!"

"Guys calm down!" Kakashi begged.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both shouted in his face.

Jiraya walked over after viewing this scene to Kakashi and stood next to him.

"What are they broken up or something?" he asked.

"Yes…" Kakashi sighed.

"Well then!" Jiraya exclaimed perverted-ly, "Kurenai is…"

"It's my fault…" Kakashi cut whatever dirty thing Jiraya was going to say off, "I thought they'd work better if they weren't fawning over each other all day, but it's worse now!"

Jiraya shook his head, "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi…as an avid reader of my book series you of all people should know never to mess with romance. You have to make this right, you know what you have to do."

Kakashi gulped and then spoke up, "Attention, Asuma and Kurenai. I have a confession to make!"

"WHAT!?" they shouted, pausing their argument.

"It's my fault you all are fighting, I pretended to be each of you to break you up but now I see I was wrong. Can you forgive each other…and me?"

"Oh my love!" the lovers exclaimed, suddenly becoming happy and hugging each other, "I knew it couldn't be true!"

But their happiness only existed for a short while, because after their make-up they turned on Kakashi.

* * *

Sorry for the borningnness, review anyway.


	36. Waking Up In The Woods

Read.

* * *

Under the tree where Anko stood lay Tsunade and two members of the Elder Council, still unconscious from being taken over by Orochimaru's souls that had now been returned to his body. She knew as well as anyone that if Tsunade woke up and saw her with Orochimaru, they'd both be in big trouble. So using super ninja-six-tailed strength she lifted the sleeping Orochimaru, still lacking an arm for some reason, and carried him to another tree far away.

"He better wake up…" she muttered under her breath, "if Kabuto messed up, I'll get him for this. And why doesn't he get the arm back? What's going on?"

"Are you talking to me?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko looked up and saw that Orochimaru had awakened and was now standing in front of her.

"Um…no…" she answered.

Then, Orochimaru remembered passing out and looked down and saw his arm was missing.

"What happened?!" He demanded, then glared at Anko, "Did you do this to me?!"

"No!" Anko replied, jumping back, "I swear to God, I didn't!"

"Who did this then? Why did I pass out and how did I get here?" Orochimaru asked, still glaring and wondering if somehow Anko decided to take revenge on him.

"Well…I…uh…Tsunade and The Elder Council they…an operation…well you see…I…they…um…" Anko fumbled for words as she searched her mind for how to explain what happened.

"What a disappointment…" Orochimaru shook his head, "A student of mine should be more articulate."

_Oh, _Anko almost rolled her eyes. _Now_ she was his student when he wanted answers. But it still reminded her of the good old days, and so she decided to just tell the whole story whether Kabuto like or not. What did she owe him anyway?

"Well what happened was…" And so Anko explained that Orochimaru had fallen unconscious and Tsunade had tried to operate him but she and Kabuto created a distraction and broke him out where upon they had to find the three souls that had escaped from his body and put them back in him and he woke up.

"So Tsunade and the Elder Council are still sleeping there?" Orochimaru stated, "I could have killed them! You or Kabuto could have!"

"You wanna go back?" Anko asked, shrugging never having even thought of killing them while they lied sleeping and not having much of desire to.

"Why?" Orochimaru asked, which shocked Anko.

"Why? What do you mean why?!" Anko exclaimed, "How about cause you're evil?!"

"I would kill you for saying that but…." Orochimaru said.

"But it's true." Anko finished for him, then continued what she started before, "The reason why is cause you want to take over Konoha and then the world, don't tell me you bumped your head and got amnesia?"

"No, I remember it all." Orochimaru stated, "The problem is, I just don't see why. For along time I've been trying to take over, live forever, get all the jutsus and whatever but now I just can't seem to find a reason. So what if I become immortal and live as king of the Naruto World, in the end I fail to see a point in this all."

"This is really weird." Anko said allowed, though it really should have remained inside her mind.

Questioning himself just wasn't what Orochimaru usually did.

She had two options now.

A, try to figure it out what was wrong with Orochimaru _this time_ and then figure out what to do.

Or B, get Kabuto to do it.

I wonder which she'll pick…. ;)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade woke to find herself slumped on the forest floor leaning against a tree next to two members of the Elder Council. Standing up, she asked herself "what happened here?" . The last thing she remembered was walking into her office to find bodies on the floor and the Elder Council in there.

Seeing the two old people on the ground beginning to stand up, she shouted, "What did you do?!"

"What are you talking about you whippersnapper?" the old woman asked, "Why did you capture us and bring up to the forest?"

"I did no such thing." Tsunade stated.

"Yes you did." The old man said, "We were napping in the Nursing Home and then we wake up here. Obviously you kidnapped us."

"And where is the third one?" the old woman cried, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Tsunade shouted, "You all had taken over my office and piled bodies in there!"

"No we never did that!" the two elderly people responded, "I want to know what's going on here."

"Wait a minute." Tsunade said, "Orochimaru went missing. Bodies in the office. Waking up in the forest. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Orochimaru is responsible for this." Tsunade, Elder Council One and Two all said together.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Orochimaru isn't in there? For sure?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah." Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi all nodded.

Jiraya and the team Tsunade had sent were all standing outside the North Base in a circle, discussing what to do.

"So who's in there, then?" Jiraya asked, "I tried to enter but some girl blocked the door. Too young to be hot…yet."

"Sasuke was in there." Kakashi stated, "He told me Orochimaru has been missing for months."

Kakashi was bruised black and blue, his one visible eye swollen.

"We searched the place and only some prisoners were there, other than Sasuke and two other teenagers." Asuma reported.

"Also the Akatsuki are there." Kurenai declared.

That caused her three male companions to shout, "WHAT?!".

"Right there." She pointed to a door where Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame were walking out.

"Time to fight!" Jiraya exclaimed, striking a battle-ready pose.

Kakuzu, Kisame and Hidan took one look at Jiraya then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jiraya slouched to the ground, disappointed.

"What now?" Kakashi asked, "Should we go back in there and ask what the Akatsuki members wanted? Should we try to free the prisoners."

"Negative." Jiraya replied, "They wouldn't tell us and any prisoner of Orochimaru is bound to be a dangerous experiment therefore releasing them in bulk could result in mass chaos."

"Should we bring Sasuke and the others into custody?" Kurenai asked. (Get it? Custody? Cause they're kids. lol.)

"We could…" Jiraya answered, "But that would seriously damage the plot line…so no."

"Then what should we do?" Asuma asked.

"Go home." Jiraya stated.

And so the four leaf ninjas turned towards Konoha, satisfied that they had done their jobs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why don't we go pay your good friend Kabuto a visit?" Anko suggested, you knew she wouldn't try to solve a problem all by herself.

"Good friend?" Orochimaru scoffed, "Don't start playing games like him, I had you replace him because I thought you wouldn't act like him."

"Actually, I'm sure you'd be interested to know what Kabuto's been up to these days." Anko explained, "Remember that old run down town where you blew up a base…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review.


	37. Refurbished Town, Not BabySitting

Thanks to all the reviews, I'm in writing mode again!

* * *

"Ugh…we've been walking for so long…" Kurenai complained, "Can't we stop and rest at that town up ahead?"

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Jiraya were trudging down a forest past heading towards a small town up ahead.

"No." Kakashi said, "We're almost to Konoha anyway. Besides it's a rundown, dirty town anyway."

"Whoa. Hold it there, Kakashi." Asuma stopped in his tracks, blocking the rest from walking, "My woman wants to rest and what my woman wants, my woman gets. We're stopping."

"Yay!" Kurenai exclaimed, jumping on Asuma to hug him and ride on a piggy-back.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Jiraya just watched the coupe jealously, wishing he had girls climbing all over him.

"I thought you said this town was rundown." Kurenai said, looking at the gates to what looked like a clean and orderly community.

"Kakashi's just a liar. We all know that." Asuma complained.

"It was, the last time I was here." Kakashi defended himself, "I'm not lying."

"Maybe it got fixed up." Jiraya put in, looking the town over, "Seems like a nice place."

"Let's go to that restaurant to rest and eat." Kurenai pointed to a Ramen Restaurant and led the others through the crowds of people towards it.

"Table for four." Jiraya said to the waitress at the door. When he saw she was attractive he winked and said, "Or maybe just two…" and then got slapped.

The waitress brought the group to their table and sat them down with menus and glasses of water and tea.

"Oh my god!" everyone turned to see an angry Shizune stomping towards their table, dragging Naruto.

"Whoa…Shizune…" Jiraya said, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here!?" she shouted, "YOU know EXACTLY what _I'm_ doing here! I've been watching this kid for weeks! You're not paying me to baby-sit and I have work to do for Tsunade back in Konoha, so I have to go. He's your problem now!"

With that, Shizune dumped Naruto on the floor in front of Jiraya's feet and stalked out of the restaurant. She told the waitress at the front to leave her month-long tab in Jiraya's bill, which the waitress was happy to do.

Jiraya looked down at his student, "Naruto, we're you playing dumb to excessive amounts of free food again?"

Naruto just grinned and laughed sheepishly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade was back where she belonged. In her office, sitting at the Hokage's desk, napping. Even though she had just been unconscious in the woods for who knows, she felt she deserved the rest because she single handedly (with the help of all her ninjas) sent the Elder Council back to the Nursing Home, cleaned the office of the bodies piled on the floor and got the village back in order after the chaos that had come with Orochimaru and her disappearance.

"I have the reports." Shikamaru stated, standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade jumped up, wiping the drool from her mouth and shaking herself awake, "What took you so long?!" she demanded.

"How would you know whether I'm late or early if you were sleeping?" Shikamaru asked, taken aback.

"I'm Hokage, I know all." Tsunade declared, "Besides, you're Shikamaru, you're always late."

"I'll just give you the report now." Shikamaru changed the course of the discussion, "Orochimaru still hasn't been located, Anko is missing again, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma failed to find Orochimaru at his North Base. And you should be interested to know a new town just a few miles down the road from Konoha, in our very own forest, has been refurbished and is calling itself the New Sound Village."

"Really?" Tsunade said, "I think I'll pay town a visit."

"I think I'll go now…I have clouds to watch…" Shikamaru muttered the slouched out of the office, leaving Tsunade to her plans.

Tsunade then stood up dramatically, pushing her chair back and marched out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was back where he belonged. In his office, sitting at the Otokage's desk, napping. After all that craziness with breaking out Orochimaru from the dissection, finding the escaped souls who had taken over Konoha and put them back into Orochimaru, he felt he deserved it the rest. Now, hopefully things will stay peaceful with him in control.

"Hey, what's up?" Anko asked, standing in front of Kabuto's desk.

Kabuto jumped up, wiping the drool from his mouth and fixing his glasses, "What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"You think I would actually hold up my end of the bargain?" Anko asked, taken aback, "I need your help again."

"I'm through helping you." Kabuto declared, standing up and turning around so his back was to Anko and folding his arms.

"What about helping me?" Orochimaru asked, hearing the voice caused a shiver down Kabuto's spine.

He had been found out.

So much for staying peaceful with him in control.

"Uh…how can I help you?" Kabuto choked a little, pretty sure Orochimaru was going to kill him for this.

"Why don't you give us a little tour of your Village here?" Orochimaru suggested, smiling evilly.

Kabuto groaned, and reluctantly turned around to look Orochimaru in the face. He knew that evil smile was for before Orochimaru committed a murder or an especially gruesome experiment.

Yep, he was dead for this.

"I just want you to remember, it was thanks to me that you're alive right now." Kabuto reminded, "I figured out about those souls and got them back in your body."

"I found them though!" Anko exclaimed, "I tricked them and brought them two him!" she had to be the best, she couldn't just let Kabuto talk his way back into Orochimaru's trust and replace her.

"And we had a deal!" Kabuto shouted at her, "You promised you wouldn't tell him about this if I brought him back to life! So I bring him back to life, and the first thing you do is tell him!"

"You made the mistake of trusting her, Kabuto." Orochimaru stated, "Not everyone's like you and will have secret plans hidden from their leader. That's why she's better at your job than you ever were."

Anko stuck out her tongue at Kabuto, which made him glare then fix his glasses.

"Why don't we just begin the tour?" Kabuto said, recomposed, "Follow me."

Kabuto led Orochimaru and Anko through the New Sound Village. He showed them the school, the market, the hospital and the residential area. The building where he had his office in was the Ninja Headquarters.

"You said this town was rundown and it was. Prostitutes, beggars and gangs were everywhere and the people were poor." Kabuto told Orochimaru, "You decided to leave and let it die, but unlike you, I had some vision and saw this town could be reborn. Think of the strategic position it's in, so close to Konoha it could attack them any day and is a great place to spy on them from and have a base. I rebuilt this town in a matter of weeks, with the same power you had; control over the Sound Ninjas. I—"

"Enough." Orochimaru interjected, cutting Kabuto off, "You talk about how great you were to rebuild this town when I couldn't and having so much vision. You're ahead of yourself. I left this town not only because it was dying, but because of it's close position near Konoha anything we could do to them, they could do worse. That city is three times as bigger with five times as many people than this dump you have here. They could take over here in a day. And now with all this refurbishment you're attracting too much attention to this town. I predict it will be attacked in a matter of days.

Kabuto was dumbstruck.

Why did Orochimaru always have to be right?

Maybe branching out from him was a bad idea…

And just as if it was icing to Kabuto's cake of humiliation, Anko added "Oh yeah, and Kabuto. You didn't even fix Orochimaru correctly. His arm's still gone."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now I hope you all are in revewing mode!


	38. Orochimaru Back In Control, Fire, Prank

Here we go, let's cross our fingers and see if we can keep going on this one chapter a day.

* * *

Orochimaru stood dramatically on the top of the New Sound Village's Headquarters. Everyone on the streets and turned to look up at figure, who they thought to be some suicidal maniac preparing to jump. A silence consumed the crowd when they realized who it was.

"Attention everyone!" Orochimaru boomed, "I have an announcement to make so everyone listen carefully! Despite what Kabuto may have told you to get control, I am alive. I am Orochimaru and anyone who doesn't believe me can come up here and fight me and we'll find out!"

On the ground, Sound Ninjas scrambled, thinking there was probably going to be a civil war between those still loyal to Kabuto and those who were happy to see Orochimaru alive and well (except for the missing arm, that is.) Seeing, this Kabuto did not want to encourage a fight, knowing that would be all the more reason for Orochimaru to kill him, and so did a super-ninja-jump and landed on the roof next to Orochimaru.

"It was my error in judgment to take control." Kabuto addressed the group, "So I am succeeding power back to Orochimaru, where it belongs."

"Finally, you do something right for once." Orochimaru muttered, "Keep it up and you might just get your job back."

Anko, who had always been able to hear Orochimaru pretty well even if he was whispering, jumped at that statement all the way up to the roof as well, kicking Kabuto off the roof and back down to earth.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked Orochimaru, smiling widely, trying to cover up her obvious kick of Kabuto, "Why'd he fall off the roof?"

Orochimaru just rolled his eyes. _Kids these days…_

"First things first now that I am back in power." Orochimaru declared, "This village is being shut down, all Sound Village ninjas, experiments and anyone who considers themselves loyal to the Sound must clear out immediately. This town has to become a rundown town again, by tomorrow."

Even though most people thought it was a weird order, they knew to follow it and so all who considered themselves loyal to the Sound cleared out immediately, leaving the town barren but for the gangs, prostitutes and vagabonds that once ruled it. The unorganized criminals cheered for they were back in control of their lovely rundown town.

Orochimaru and Anko jumped down from the roof and landed next to Kabuto who was wiping his tears behind his glasses.

"My village…" he cried.

"It had to be done." Orochimaru consoled sarcastically, "Now, as punishment for taking over you must burn it down."

"I can't no!" Kabuto protested, "All my hard work!"

"Just do it!" Anko yelled, "You're lucky he doesn't kill you for this!"

"Fine…" Kabuto conceded and used ninja-medical powers to burn the rundown town down, "You're lucky I don't kill _you_ for this…" he muttered to Anko.

A group of Sound Ninjas and Cursed Seal Ninjas came walking up to where Orochimaru, Kabuto and Anko were standing avoiding the ever increasing flames.

"So what do we do now?" one asked, "Where do we go?"

"Back to the North Base." Orochimaru decided, "Let's go."

And so they all started the long trek through the forest, desert and mountains to reach the famous base, leaving the burning town in the dust.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah…" Jiraya sighed, setting down his bowl, "That was a good meal!"

"I agree!" Asuma and Kurenai agreed.

Kakashi just looked sadly down at his bowl of Ramen, still trying to figure out a discreet way of eating it without revealing his face. Naruto lay passed out on the restaurant floor from his latest instant noodle binge.

The waitress the came running to the table, "I think you should pay the check now!" she exclaimed, slapping the paper down on the low table.

"What?!" Jiraya yelled, "Does it look like were finished here yet? Kakashi still hasn't eaten his soup!"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter!" the waitress responded, folding her arms.

"Why?" everyone at the table asked.

"Because the town is on fire!" she screamed, "We all have to run!"

"I can't believe this!" Asuma shouted.

"It was your and Kurenai's idea to stop here!" Kakashi reminded, standing up.

"Let's just go right now!" Jiraya decided, picking up the sleeping Naruto and sling him over his shoulder.

"I agree!" Asuma and Kurenai agreed.

And so Jiraya, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai ran out of the Ramen Restaurant.

"You didn't pay!" the waitress screeched at their forms disappearing into the fire and smoke enveloping the town, "You owe us a thousand dollars!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizune stepped into Tsunade's office taking a deep breath. She was calm now, a rarity in her life that was ever rarer when she was babysitting Naruto. But she had returned to Konoha, gone home, showered and changed and was feeling brand new.

But nothing lasts.

Because when Shizune stepped into Tsunade's office, taking a deep breath, she saw that Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. Missing again. And it was back to work for Shizune to figure out where the Fifth Hokage had run off to this time and how to get her to return.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rain had graced Konoha and its surrounding forests, putting out a fire that was destroying a town and any evidence of Sound Village presence. When Tsunade entered that town all that was left was smoke and charred remains (hopefully not human). Ashes and dust.

"What happened here?!" Tsunade shouted to the empty town, hoping to get an answer.

"I'll tell you what happened here." A crooked voice replied.

Tsunade looked down to see at her feet and old man was lying on the ground, unable to stand up. She helped him up and dusted him off, eager to here his explanation of how the town caught on fire.

"I'll tell you everything!" the old man crooned.

"Yes. Please do." Tsunade nodded, egging the man on.

"There was this woman…"

"Yeah….?"

"And she…the woman she…."

"Yeah…"

"That damn bitch pushed me to the ground! I hope she goes to Hell and rots there for eternity! If I ever see her again, I'll make sure she dies!" the old man threw a tantrum.

"Yes, okay…" Tsunade said, "But how did the town get burned down? What about the Sound Village? Orochimaru?"

"I have no idea." The old man admitted the limped off into the forest, presumably searching for Anko who had knocked him down so many chapters ago.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was back to normal at the North Base, after so many visitors had come looking for Orochimaru, just Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin all hanging out. Doing nothing and waiting for Orochimaru and them to get back. They were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Karin chirped.

"What?" Sasuke asked, unenthusiastically.

"Wanna play seven minutes of heaven?" She asked.

"Hell no." Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu then stood up, grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him out of the room into the hall.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Keep quiet!" Suigetsu whispered, "I have the best plan."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, interested.

"We play a prank on Karin." Suigetsu stated, "You get her to go in the closet to play seven minutes of heaven but then we put Juugo in there with her and see if he kills her!"

"Hmm…" Sasuke thought about it and smiled slightly, "Okay, I'm in."

"Here's what were gonna do…" Suigetsu began.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Karin was still sitting at the table, bored and disappointed that Sasuke didn't want to do things with her in the closet when Sasuke entered the room.

"Hey Sakura…I mean Ino…" he greeted, trying to make it seem like he had a lot of girlfriends.

"My name's Karin." Karin said, "Who the hell are Sakura and Ino?"

"Oh…no one." Sasuke laughed, "You're the only one for me!"

"You mean that!?" Karin exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Sasuke, "I knew it!"

"Hey, let's go play that game you were talking about before." Sasuke suggested, "It sounds…fun."

"Yay!" Karin squealed.

Sasuke led Karin to a closet then shoved her inside, "Stay here." He said, "I'm going to go…get something." Karin was happy to wait, thinking he was going to get _something_. Yeah. That kind of something.

Instead, Suigetsu tip-toed into the room, shoving a tied up Juugo. Sasuke and Suigetsu giggled girlishly as they opened the closet. But just as they were about to push Juugo in, they heard the door open and footsteps walk in the door.

"I'm back." Orochimaru declared, Anko and Kabuto and a whole bunch of other Sound Ninjas standing behind him.

* * *

More reveiws please. thanks.


	39. Arguments, Moving The Base Literally,

Thanks for reading and reveiwing so much this far, it keeps me writing this story since I've basically given up on anything else to do with Naruto.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand." Tsunade declared, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and even Jiraya all bowed their heads in shame. They were standing in a row facing Tsunade who was sitting behind her desk, shaking her head. Shizune stood next to the Hokage, holding Ton-Ton the pet pig which was also shaking its head.

"You all go to get Orochimaru and you all fail!" Tsunade continued, "No one knows where he is or what he's up to and Anko's gone again, presumably back on his side. If Sasuke, and then Anko, and Kabuto before all go to work for him, who's next? He came into this Village twice and escaped and it's all thanks to lazy ninjas like you! You're supposed to be protecting Konoha!"

"If I might say something!" Jiraya added, angrily, "We're not the only ones responsible. I'm not even an official Konoha Ninja anymore so you have no control over me. And you're Hokage, you had Orochimaru under your nose about to do a dissection and let him get away! You can't pin this all on us!"

"Well you know what I think---" and those were the last audible words before the room erupted into argument. Everyone was shouting and blaming each other for Orochimaru's various plots and escapes.

"Everyone be quiet!" Shizune yelled, "Nothing's going to be solved if we all argue!"

"Well it's not like not arguing worked anyway!" Asuma shouted, and the conflicted continued.

"This was Kakashi's fault, he broke me and Asuma up and distracted us from the mission!" Kurenai screamed.

"No it was you and Asuma all over each other that was distracting you two from the mission!" Kakashi retorted, "You both are to blame for the failure!"

"You're just jealous you don't have a hot girlfriend like me!" Asuma shouted, hugging Kurenai and kissing her, "Admit Kakashi!"

"That's Jiraya!" Kakashi stated.

"Why are you getting me into this?!" Jiraya asked angrily, "I can get more girls than you anyway! Those books you always read since you can't get any action, I wrote those from personal experience!"

"Maybe in your wet dreams!" Tsunade rolled her eyes, "No girl would ever go out with you!"

"And no boy would go out with you until you got those boobs, Tsunade!" Jiraya responded, "I bet they're fake! You were a flat chest and always will be!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Tsunade exclaimed.

And suddenly the fight became physical and everyone was fighting in a cloud of smoke on the floor of the Hokage's Office.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suigetsu quickly dissolved into water and rolled away across the floor and out of the room, leaving Sasuke holding the tied up Juugo about to be shoved into a closet with Karin.

"Go put that back, Kabuto." Sasuke ordered, pushing Juugo over to Kabuto.

"Yeah, put that back!" Anko agreed, without even understanding the full situation, just taking the chance to be superior to Kabuto.

"God…" Kabuto muttered and dragged the bound Juugo out of the Kitchen towards his cell.

"What's going on out here?" Karin asked, dazed and exiting the closet into the light, "I thought we were gonna make-out, Sasuke. Oh my god! It's Orochimaru!" Karin jumped back and fell to the floor, shocked to see their leader whom she believed had probably died.

"We were NOT gonna make-out!" Sasuke assured everyone in the room.

"Karin." Orochimaru said, "Get up and report on everything that's happened since I've been gone."

Karin quickly jumped to her feet, brushed herself of and saluted Orochimaru, "What was we waited around for awhile and then a lot of people came here to find you and kill you, but you weren't here so they left."

"Who came?" Orochimaru asked.

"Some Akatsuki members, three leaf ninjas, and Jiraya." Karin reported.

"Um…Orochimaru…" Anko spoke up.

"Yes, Anko?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have a suggestion." Anko stated.

"Say it." Orochimaru said.

"Since it seems like everyone knows about this base and where it is." Anko suggested, "I think we should shut it down and get out of here before it gets attacked."

"That might actually be a good idea." Orochimaru complemented, "Forget Kabuto, you're keeping this job."

Anko jumped for joy and did a victory dance, but all inside her head. She had to keep cool on the outside.

"So what are the orders?" the Sound Ninja standing behind Orochimaru asked.

"Take this base down." Orochimaru informed, "And rebuild it even farther north. Make sure all the prisoners are on lockdown though. Especially Juugo."

The herd of Sound Ninjas and Cursed Seal Ninjas quickly got to work, first going to round up the prisoners and then beginning to tear down the building.

"And what about my training?" Sasuke demanded, "I've been waiting around here forever."

"The only reason I wanted to train you is so you'd get strong and I'd take over your body." Orochimaru stated, "But now I can't seem to find a reason why I'd want to live forever so what's the point?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sasuke asked, "I left my village so you could train me and I could kill my evil brother! Now you don't wanna train me because you for some reason suddenly don't want to live for ever and take over the world when even though it seems you care enough to move the base so you don't get caught! This makes no sense at all!"

"It makes more sense not to want to go to jail than to take over the world." Anko defended, eager to earn brownie-points.

"Excellent point." Orochimaru agreed.

But Sasuke just rolled his eyes and then looked to Karin to figure out if this was normal Orochimaru behavior or just completely unexpected and random. Her confused face told him it was completely unexpected and random.

Kabuto came back into the room, visibly irritated. "How come I get told to put Juugo back and then some ninjas come up and take him right back out saying we're moving the base. Not moving bases, but actually physically moving the base!" he complained.

"Well maybe you'd know if you had my job!" Anko taunted.

Kabuto was about to say something back, but decided to save it for when he could sneak up on Anko when she was alone and murder her. He settled for pushing up his glasses, making them glint in the light so it seemed he was thinking something witty and knew something Anko didn't.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke declared, starting to walk out the door, "Since Orochimaru apparently isn't going to train me, I have no reason to stay here."

"Here's one hell of a reason!" Karin exclaimed, jumping on Sasuke from behind, "You're not getting away that easily."

"What are we going to do about this missing arm and missing purpose situation?" Anko asked Kabuto.

"Oh now you're asking me what to do!" Kabuto laughed, "You're the high and mighty second in command now. You figure it out!"

"Fine!" Anko decided, "I will! Come on, Orochimaru, we're getting to the bottom of this!"

"I don't remember you taking Kabuto's job including you giving me orders." Orochimaru stated.

"Ugh…" Anko groaned. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

And she already thought it was gonna be pretty hard.

* * *

Please reveiw!


	40. Counseling Session,Mission, Butt ByeBye

Another day, another chapter. Or so I'd like to pretend.

* * *

Anko sat in a chair next to and across from Orochimaru who was reclining in one of those couch-bed-thingies that shrink's put their patients on. This was appropriate because Anko and Orochimaru were playing doctor and patient, but NOT in a dirty way. On Anko's lap, rested a notebook and in her hand she held a pencil to take notes with.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Kabuto laughed, rolling his eyes and pushing up his glasses.

He was leaning against the white wall of the small windowless basement room Anko had chosen 'for dramatic effect'.

"Stay out of this!" Anko demanded, standing up and turning to Kabuto, "I'll make it work."

She would have added on 'that's an order' to her sentence, but her little usually silent conscience in the back of her mind prevented her. The conscious had a funny name too, like uber or something like that. Anko didn't remember. She and her conscience didn't talk very much since she had left the Leaf Village.

"I'll have no part in this." Kabuto declared and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What do you think about that?" Anko asked, looking back at Orochimaru and sitting down. She readied her pen and paper to write but before Orochimaru could answer her question she said, "You think I'm better than he is, right? I wouldn't do anything like that. Slamming is so annoying and lack of respect for you property."

"What I'm thinking is you're not doing a very good job." Orochimaru said, "You're not supposed to tell me what I think. You're supposed to wait for me to tell you!"

"Oh. Sorry." Anko apologized, but got right back on track, "So what _do_ you think?"

"About what?" Orochimaru asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know!" Anko shrugged.

"This isn't working…" Orochimaru slapped his forehead and sat up, "How are going to solve this, 'I can't find a reason' problem? I don't have a lot of time to waste and I'm still missing and arm and you have no idea what to do about that."

"I'm trying to figure it out!" Anko responded, "If you're not going to help at least give me some more time! Stop pressuring me! I'm not a doctor like Kabuto is."

"Well maybe I shouldn't have fired him then." Orochimaru stated.

"No, no, no!" Anko disagreed, waving her hands, "You definitely should have. I'm a much better second in command that he ever was! Besides, he hangs around here anyway…"

"I'll just go up and talk to him then." Orochimaru decided, standing up and walking towards the door.

This situation was deteriorating. Anko was losing to Kabuto and he wasn't even here. She had to prove she could do something useful and help.

"NO!" Anko exclaimed, running in front of Orochimaru and blocking the door. He just looked at her wrong. "What I mean is…that they're…uh…taking apart the base upstairs and…you don't want to go up there right now because…because…because something might fall on you! That's it! Something might fall on you and since you only have one arm…"

"You think I can't stop something from falling on me with only one arm?" Orochimaru asked angrily, "I could stop this whole building from collapsing with no arms!"

"Oh…" Anko looked down at her feet. She felt dumb. She had insulted Orochimaru's abilities and that was a mistake she knew was going to cost her.

"This is getting very annoying, very fast, Anko." Orochimaru warned, "Now stand out of my way or give me a legitimate reason to stay in this room."

"I'm gonna make this work!" Anko affirmed, "Just lie back down right over there and I'll figure everything out. By myself. No need for any help from Kabuto."

"Alright." Orochimaru agreed, "One more chance. But no more stupid stuff, okay?"

"Okay!" Anko nodded.

Both returned to their original places in the room and went back to the make-shift counseling session.

"So." Anko began, "When did this whole 'can't figure out a reason' business begin?"

"You know exactly when." Orochimaru stated, "When I woke up from being knocked out so long. You were there."

"Just checking." Anko said quickly before Orochimaru got mad again, "So what was your reason before?"

"I can't exactly put my finger on it…" Orochimaru answered.

"Did you forget it?" Anko asked.

"Not exactly." Orochimaru said, "It's like I knew it was there and other parts of it are still there but I don't know what they are and what's missing."

It was surprising to Anko that Orochimaru was being this open. He must have really wanted to solve this problem.

"What do you think lead to those reasons in the first place?" Anko asked, hoping he would tell her things about his childhood that he didn't before when he was her Sensei. Things that Jiraya, Tsunade and the Third Hokage didn't even know or wouldn't tell her when she went to ask them.

Orochimaru immediately sensed what she was thinking, but knew he didn't have many other choices at the moment so told her that, "I'll tell you some things, but I can't guarantee that I'll let you live or remember them later. Do you still want to know?"

A month or two ago Anko would have hesitated before making a decision but now, she answered firmly "Yes."

Orochimaru smiled evilly, "Okay. It all started…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was beat-up, bludgeoned and bloody. But everyone was content. They had kicked each other's asses to their hearts' desires and let out all the pent up stress that had been collecting for ages ever since this whole 'Anko disappears' business began.

Now they were ready to work.

Tsunade was back, sitting at her desk head resting in her arms. Jiraya and Shizune stood on either side of her, Shizune holding Ton-Ton, Jiraya leaning against the wall. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all stood in front of the desk facing their leader.

"Okay." Tsunade announced, "I have a plan."

Everyone lent Tsunade their ears.

"Jiraya, you and everyone else but Kakashi and Kurenai can go." She begin.

Everyone did as their were told, but Asuma didn't leave before saying "Why can't I stay in the room with my honey-cake-muffin?"

"I think you two need a time away from each other." Tsunade sighed. Kakashi rolled his visible eye and nodded in agreement.

They certainly did.

"What do you need us for then?" Kurenai asked.

"What I'm going to have you do is top secret." Tsunade said, "You can't tell anyone because we can't risk news of it traveling around. The mission is going to be very dangerous, but I'm sure you two can handle it. You're the only ones for the job."

"Yes…okay…" Kurenai said, "But what is it?"

"You two are going to infiltrate the Sound." Tsunade declared, "Kurenai you are going to go under cover as Anko and Kakashi you are going to go under cover as Kabuto. You both have similar chakra levels and types to who you're going to be impersonating, so it will work. You two will be able to get close to Orochimaru and figure out what he's up to."

"But what about the real ones?" Kakashi asked, "Won't they probably be there?"

"Jiraya told me that every two weeks Orochimaru switches bases." Tsunade informed, "When they change bases, I'll send someone to make a distraction and separate everyone. Then you can take your people's places."

"Okay." Kakashi and Kurenai agreed to the mission.

"It's settled then." Tsunade stated, "You two and the distraction makers will start going towards the North Base tomorrow morning. And will reach there by the time Orochimaru is scheduled to move bases. Then the plan will be enacted. You may go now."

Kakashi and Kurenai bowed and then left the room.

They ran into Jiraya and Asuma waiting outside in the hallway for them.

"What did she tell you?" Asuma asked.

"She said that we had to go undercover as Anko and Kabuto in the Sound Village to get information on Orochimaru." Kakashi answered.

That broke the first rule, Tsunade had just told them not to tell anyone. To make it all better and stop the rumors from spreading, Kurenai added "Don't tell anyone" to Kakashi's statement. (And so of course, by the next day it was all over Konoha.)

"Who's gonna be Anko and who's gonna be Kabuto?" Jiraya asked.

"Who do you think?" Kakashi snapped.

"I don't know." Jiraya shrugged, "Tsunade's a weird old woman."

"We're not gonna be cross-dressing." Kakashi confirmed.

"Hey, you've done it before." Asuma reminded, "Back when you tried to break Kurenai and my love apart!"

"Let's not bring that up again!" Kakashi begged.

Kurenai and Asuma were all over each other, making Kakashi and Jiraya cringe. (Well, pretend to cringe when everyone knows they'd love to watch some live porn.)

Just then Asuma stopped and his face got totally white and scared, "Oh my god…" he muttered.

"Oh your god what, my love?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"What it…what if…" He trailed off, "What if Anko and Orochimaru have some sort of relationship and you have to do weird things while you're pretending to be her!"

"Ew no!" Kurenai exclaimed, "I'd never!"

"Orochimaru's a creep." Jiraya laughed, "Knowing him, he's probably got something going on with Kabuto." Jiraya elbowed Kakashi in the stomach, "Good luck."

Kakashi almost fainted from disgust. This mission was making him very scared.

"Who knows what horrors we'll see!" Kurenai screamed, scaredly, "This is going to be one awful mission!"

"I don't want you to be exposed to that sort of thing, my love!" Asuma declared, "I want you to go back into that room and tell Tsunade that you're not doing it."

"I can't go back on a mission…" Kurenai said sadly.

Jiraya nodded in agreement, "Tsunade would never let anyone just quit a mission. If they did she's probably have them suspended or jailed and you know what happens to ninja like that. They end up working for Orochimaru."

"Then I guess were gonna hafta do this…" Kakashi gulped, "Say goodbye to my firm and handsome buttocks."

And everyone said goodbye.

* * *

Please reveiw and keep my inspiration streek going.


	41. Contains Two Flash Backs And Doodles

Yeah you all had such high expectations for the chapter, hope I live up to them...And look up. You'll see I have 100 reviews.

* * *

"It all started when…" Orochimaru began.

**FLASHBACK **(you knew this was coming)

_It was a sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky dispersing from a recent rain. Eleven year old Orochimaru stood at the foot of his parent's grave, or what was supposedly his parent's grave. _

_He couldn't remember them, all he could remember was that someone along time ago had told him that his parents had died in battle and pointed a white stone in a row of identical graves. He couldn't read yet back then, when he first saw the grave but now he clearly saw a list of names carved into the rock. _

_Why were so many people buried together? _

_Which names were his parents names?_

_Was this even the right grave? _

_It had been so long since he had been told which grave it was that it was quite probable that he wasn't even mourning his mysterious parents at the right marker. It was sort of pitiful, Orochimaru admitted to himself. _

_Just as he was going to turn around and leave a glint on the grave caught his eye and he looked down to see a translucent object of some sort. He bent over and lifted it up to eye level, upon closer examination he realized it was an albino snake's shredded skin. How ironic, the snake it came from must have looked just like he did. Way too white to be normal. Strange and so an outcast, automatically mistrusted. _

_It wasn't until too late that Orochimaru sensed a powerful ninja presence behind him. If it had been attacker, Orochimaru would have been dead but luckily for him he recognized this chakra signature. _

_It was his sensei Sarutobi who had made him, Jiraya and Tsunade all practice sensing chakra on him everyday for the past month. _

"_Oh, good eye!" his sensei complimented, "I wouldn't have seen that." _

_He probably would have been able to, but it wasn't likely Sarutobi would stand at the mass graves, so low to the ground. All his family had towering monuments in their name; it was a family of skilled and honorable ninja who had places high up in the council. It was expected that one of their own would be chosen as the Third Hokage and Orochimaru upon hearing this piece of political prediction figured it would probably be his sensei. _

_Orochimaru rose from where he was kneeling at the grave and turned to face his teacher. _

"_That's a white snake's molted skin." Sarutobi stated, as if Orochimaru wouldn't be able to figure it out. _

"_I've never seen on before." Orochimaru answered. _

"_Me neither." Sarutobi shrugged, "They're pretty rare and hard to find." _

_Just like Orochimaru. Orochimaru had never seen anyone like himself and neither had Sarutobi. It made Orochimaru wonder if his parents looked like him or if they we normal. _

"_How come it's white?" Orochimaru asked. Was he asking about the snake or himself? _

"_I don't actually know. No one's ever thought to find out." Sarutobi replied, "But for years they've been considered a symbol of good luck and rebirth."_

_Why was everything different considered special to people unless it was a person itself. A white snake is a good luck charm and a white child is a demon. _

"_Good luck and rebirth…" Orochimaru repeated, stroking the empty skin in his hands. _

_Seeing that Orochimaru's obvious distantly sad mood hadn't been improved by his earlier comment, Sarutobi decided to continue. "The fact that you found it by your parent's grave must be a sign that they may have been reborn into new bodies." _

_Orochimaru looked up at Sarutobi. He was still young enough to believe that that might be true. Still young enough to be that naïve. To be that foolish. _

"_Someday when you're grown up…" Sarutobi said softly, as if he was torn about giving the child some hope, hope that could prove false, "Someday when you grow up you may be able to see them." _

"_When's that gonna be?" Orochimaru asked. Not eagerly like any other child would have. His voice was always level, almost emotionless and it scared Sarutobi. _

"_I'm afraid I don't know that, either." Sarutobi sighed, smiling big. _

_Orochimaru gave him a small smile in return. One of his last one's without any intent. A pure, true smile. Or was it just to make Sarutobi feel better like he had helped Orochimaru a little that day._

_Student and teacher walked away in opposite directions from the grave that might have contained Orochimaru's parents._

**END FLASHBACK **

"That was a sad story…" Anko commented, "But that doesn't answer the question why."

"Yes it does." Orochimaru disagreed, "It was the snakeskin. Don't you get it? That old man said that no one ever thought to figure out why it was white. So I did, that's why the experiments started. The more I found out about things, the more I wanted to know. It wasn't until a lot later that my curiosity left the realm of animals and fell into human experimentation..."

**FLASBACK **_(again.) _

The largest center island of a clump of smaller islands off the mainland of the Naruto World was called The Land Of Water. Located in the middle of the center island was it's capital, The Village Hidden In The Mist which was once again in another civil war.

The official on paper reason for the early-twenty-somethings Sanin to be there, walking on the water of one of the island's many lakes towards it's capital, was a fued between the Kaguya Clan and the Mist Village that the Sanin were ordered to stop because it was causing to much bloodshed in the already Blood Mist.

But the real reason for Orochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade to be there was to find out some information. The newly appointed Hokage, their old sensei had found out that Madara Uchiha was supposedly in and maybe even the Mizukage of this Hidden Village when he should have been long dead by then. They were to confirm or deny this claim for sure and if it was true, take out Madara who was an old Konoha enemy.

"Were almost there." Tsunade said as she and the other two neared the edge of the lake they walked on.

"Way to state the obvious there, flat chest." Jiraya joked.

"Enough of the flat chest stuff!" Tsunade screamed, punching Jiraya, "Look at my chest it is the opposite of flat!"

"I'll be glad to look at your chest!" Jiraya exclaimed.

Tsunade blushed angrily, muttering about her rotten luck to be stuck with Jiraya and chose the wrong words to say.

"You two should be quiet." Orochimaru stated, "Konoha isn't on the best terms with Kiri, especially if the suspicion is true about their leader. I'm sure anyone here, ninja or not would be willing to kill us if we are spotted."

"We're out in the open, man!" Jiraya laughed looking around the empty lakeside area, "If anyone was gonna do anything they would have already. Anyone's just scared to take the Sanin on! Especially their top agent Jiraya!"

"You're so stupid, Jiraya!" Tsunade complained, "They're just distracted. Look."

Tsunade pointed to the gates of Kiri, which were ripped off their hinges, the wood broken and frayed. The group of people, the Kaguya, had knocked down the doors and stormed the city and now ninjas on both sides of their fight were going at it in the streets that were already soaked in blood and lined with corpses.

"Ugh…" Tsunade cringed, "No wonder they call this place bloody. I can't stand to look at all this blood." She looked away as they continued walking.

"It makes me want to get in there and kick some ass." Jiraya declared.

"For what side?" Orochimaru asked. He wasn't walking ahead like the other two, he was standing, still watching the fray. When Jiraya failed to think of an answer he said, "Exactly. Remember the mission."

"If you're talking about the mission, why are you just standing there?" Tsunade asked, turning around to face her two teammates.

"I'm watching." Orochimaru explained, "Isn't it interesting? Sure we've all heard about the Kaguya Clan's bloodline Trait…but to see it in person, this close. That's amazing. The bones going everywhere, no need for kunai, shuriken or a katana. A built in near unbreakable weapon that can keep regenerating and making more. Don't you wonder how they perfected it, how it was developed in the first place. Was someone just born like that one day or did they do it artificially? Could someone do it artificially?"

"I know it must be good for battle and all…but ew." Tsunade said.

"Bloodline Traits. Sharingan, Byakugan, Shikotsumyoku." Jiraya listed, "It's all the same to me. Personally I wouldn't like to have that; it's just too…weird, different. Seems like inbreeding or something else unnatural is involved. And look at the damage those Kaguyas are causing, you know it's their fault for the fued."

"The fued isn't our problem." Orochimaru said, turning to continue walking. He had seen enough of what he couldn't have; something different but also special. He was strong as a ninja, but he had to work for it. Unlike those born genius, he created his own genius. It should have been enough but…

"Let's go!" Tsunade called, running fast towards a building in the distance of the city at war, "Since everyone's outside fighting, no one's probably guarding the Library's record section."

The Sanin ran towards the building and went inside.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Very interesting." Anko nodded, writing something down on her pad of notepaper.

When Orochimaru saw that she was writing things, he got up from the couch-bed thingy and grabbed the notebook. "What are you writing about me!?" he demanded, "I don't want anyone to know my past what if an enemy reads it?"

"It's not that big of a deal." Anko said, snatching back the paper pad, "Besides, isn't everyone like kinda your enemy?"

"Are you trying to say you're my enemy too?" Orochimaru asked, sarcastically.

"Not at the moment…" Anko answer, shrugging, "But like a few months ago, yeah. And who knows what the future holds?"

Orochimaru did not like what he was hearing. Anko was probably kidding, but it did sound like she was threatening to betray him or something like that.

"The future will hold death for you if you ever consider yourself my enemy again." Orochimaru threatened, "You know what happens to my enemies…and some of my non enemies too."

"And how does that make you feel?" Anko asked, reading her paper and pen to write.

Orochimaru snatched the paper again, this time being able to look at it. "This is just drawings!" he shouted, "I have no idea how this is going to help me!"

"Actually…." Anko admitted, "I was kinda thinking of asking Kabuto for help…or maybe working on your arm problem first."

"Ugh…" Orochimaru groaned, holding his forehead in his hand.

Yep. Anko was definitely on his "to fire" list.

* * *

Please review. And did you guys notice, I finally got 100! yay!


	42. Ad In The Paper, SugarDaddy, Team Hebi

This is for you who wanted to hear more about Sasuke and the crew.

* * *

In midst of the chaos of a disassembling building, Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu stood motionless, wondering what to do.

"I'm just sick of this." Sasuke complained, as a random sound ninja passed him by carrying a piece of the base's roof, "Orochimaru needs to train me now!"

"I could train you." Karin winked, "In my own special way."

"You're a slut." Suigetsu commented to Karin, who slapped him.

"I need to find a real teacher…" Sasuke continued, "Someone who won't disappeared for two months and then come back all weird!"

"Maybe you should post an ad in a newspaper." Suigetsu suggested.

"That's a stupid idea, Suigetsu!" Karin snapped.

"That's a great idea!" Sasuke decided.

"That's why I thought of it!" Karin exclaimed, hugging Sasuke who pushed her off and into a pass sound ninja, who then accidentally dropped a hammer on her, "Ouch! Suigetsu, why did you do that?!"

"I didn't." Suigetsu stated, "It was Sasuke. You're just in denial that Sasuke hates you!"

"Whatever." Karin rolled her eyes and folded her arms once she had stood up, "Let's just go do that newspaper ad idea."

"Which was mine!" Suigetsu reminded.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered and lead the others out of the building that slowly wasn't there anymore.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, Team Hebi had arrived in the Mountain Tourist Shop Town or whatever that indiscreetly named place was called in the mountains. They all barged in the door of a long, factory like office building marked _'Tourist Paper Inc.'_ They were greeted—grudgingly by a woman at the front desk who was not at all happy to see three teenagers walk into the building.

"How can I help you…children?" She asked, "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead." Sasuke declared angrily.

"Nothing is known about my family or even my last name." Karin stated, "Though some things are speculated like my mother…."

"I have a brother who's dead." Suigetsu said, "I don't know about any other family..."

"That's…uh…too bad." The woman sighed, "How may I help you, today?"

"We'd like to put something in the paper." Sasuke answered.

"Look kids, we don't really do articles or stories so if you're looking to become a big time writer when you grow up you won't find it here." The woman said, "We do ads. Exclusively. Think about why."

"We want to place an ad." Sasuke replied.

"It was my idea!" Karin and Suigetsu both announced at the same and then pushed each other to the floor.

"Do you have a write up for this ad?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Here it is." Sasuke handed the receptionist a piece of paper, "As you can see I chose my words carefully."

The woman read the paper over, raising one eye brow and smirking, "You sure you wanna post this, kid?"

"Of course!" Sasuke declared, "Why wouldn't I?!"

"Okay, okay, kid." The receptionist agreed, "It'll cost three dollars…but you can pay later…once you find this 'teacher' sugar-daddy of yours…"

Sasuke just shrugged and walked out the door, Karin and Suigetsu following quickly behind him, still in an argument.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~TOURIST TIMES~**

"_All ads, all the time."_

**Personal Ad**

"Wanted. A _male teacher_ with _experience_ that can_ train_ a _young thirteen year old boy_ who is_ ready_ to_ learn. _There are no parents around so we can_ train _all _day_ and _night_ long. I want to learn a lot of _jutsus_ that will turn me into a strong _man_. I have a lot of_ stamina_ and can _handle_ a lot. Have had three similar _teachers_ prior.

Meet me on the cliff at _night_, I'll be waiting for you to be_ coming_.

Sasuke stood on a cliff on the mountains not that far above the Tourist Shop Town below, waiting for his new sensei to arrive. Hopefully this man would be good enough to train him, at least until Orochimaru got his act together. His ad in the paper had been very specific.

Sasuke soon saw a shadowy figure looming towards him through the mist. Sasuke waited to speak until the figure became clear. He was surprised at the result.

"You?" Sasuke asked, taken aback, "You answered the ad? But you're just a kid."

"Hey, it didn't specify age in the ad." The figure reminded.

"So you're gonna train me?" Sasuke asked, looking the figure up and down, "You?"

"Yep." The figure nodded, "In any way you want…"

"So what moves do you know?" Sasuke asked, shrugging.

"You mean…positions…?" the figure asked, "Well there's this one…"

"Wait a minute." Sasuke finally caught on, "Are we talking about the same thing? What are you talking about?"

"You know." The figure responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Whoa…you mean that kind of you know…you know?" Sasuke asked, nervously.

"Yep." The figure nodded again, "So is it still on?"

"No way man!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm not gay!"

"Keep telling yourself that." The figure laughed, shaking his head and turning around to leave. Before he left he handed Sasuke a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "Call me if you ever come out of the closet. My name's Sai. See you…"

And he was gone back into the mist he came through, leaving Sasuke thinking a lot about life.

* * *

Review and this means you. Yeah you. You who reads this secretly and doesn't review.


	43. Prisoner Wranglin', Fake Anko and Kabuto

Thanks for the reviews this far. Especially from that secret reader. I know what it's like to be a secret reader too. No go on, read, secretly or not.

* * *

Anko and Orochimaru walked up the stairs from the basement into the now non-existent ground level of the moving (literally) North Base. All the boards, stones, wiring, and everything else needed to make a building had been taken down and was in the process of being relocated further north by the sound ninjas. Other sound ninjas were marching the prisoners towards the new base in a single file line, carefully watching and trying to prevent them from escaping.

Kabuto was pacing around the skeleton of the first floor, trying to look as if he was working when he really wasn't.

"Kabuto, my best friend in the world!" Anko greeted, slapping Kabuto in the back a little too hard, causing him to shiver in pain.

"What do you want?" He asked, pushing up his glasses, knowing that Anko wouldn't say they were 'best friends' unless she had a pretty good reason.

"Um…well…I…" Anko began, rocking back and forth on her heals, "I was kinda wondering if you would maybe help me, just a little?"

"Why do you always come to me to get your problems solved?" Kabuto complained, "I can't be responsible for everything around here, especially since I've been suspended. You took my job, you chose to work for Orochimaru, you solve this!"

"Don't be such jerk, Kabuto, just help me!" Anko shouted, "Orochimaru needs to get his arm back!"

"I don't know what to do about that!" Kabuto responded, "In order to find out I would need to run various complicated medical examinations, which I would need a full lab for. Bit because of Orochimaru ordering them to move the base, I don't have one. We need to go the next base and deal with all that there."

"So you'll help?" Anko asked, eagerly.

"Yes." Kabuto answered, "On one condition."

"What is that?" Anko asked, suspiciously.

"I get my job back." Kabuto smiled, pushing up his glasses.

Anko glared at Kabuto. He was more difficult than Orochimaru to work with, with his smug glasses and secret plots. Always with another motive always trying to steal what she had worked so hard to get. (Not like Anko had actually worked that hard to get the job and only got the job cause Kabuto was fired.)

"Hey Kabuto." Anko said.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"Looks like you need some new glasses." Anko stated.

"No, I don't what are you talking about---" he was cut off by Anko smacking him in the face and breaking his glasses so the little shards fell to the floor.

Anko just smirked evilly and then strutted away.

"Hey!" Kabuto called and ran after Anko, "You're going to pay for these!"

"Yeah and Orochimaru's gonna be Konoha's most popular." Anko joked, rolling her eyes, "Maybe you should invest in some contacts. Those stupid glasses were always falling off your face anyway."

"I push them up for dramatic effect." Kabuto defended.

"It looks stupid and it's annoying." Anko insulted.

"Did someone say dramatic effect?" Orochimaru asked sinisterly, entering the wall-less, door-less room with a dramatic aura of darkness and a scary looking face.

"Hey, Orochimaru, what's up?" Anko and Kabuto waved, like it was nothing to see such a scary looking-person. They were used to it.

"We need to go to the next base." Kabuto declared, "Everyone's already left."

"Where's Sasuke and them?" Orochimaru asked, forgetting Karin and Suigetsu's names.

"I don't know." Kabuto answered, "They left yesterday."

"And you just let them walk out?" Orochimaru demanded, "Why?"

"I'm suspended, remember." Kabuto reminded, "I don't have any power here."

Orochimaru shook his head and he and Anko looked at Kabuto wrong.

"What happened to your glasses?" Orochimaru wondered, causing Anko to crack up and Kabuto to slap his forehead.

"Let's just go to the next base…" He muttered.

And so they all left to join the herd walking towards the in-construction new North Base.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izumo and Kotetsu stood far enough away from the line of sound ninjas that they assumed Orochimaru, Anko and Kabuto were in, and watched it through binoculars. They had been ordered by Tsunade to cause some sort of distraction and now were putting their heads together (not literally, though some people would like to see that) trying to figure out what to do.

They got their idea when a raggedy and beat up looking man ran wildly towards them screaming, with two sound ninjas chasing after him.

"Help! Help!" the man yelled.

"Get back here!" the sound ninjas both shouted at the same time.

The sound ninjas apprehended their escaping prisoners and dragged him back into line, handcuffing him to another prisoner.

"Don't think you'll escape the sound village that easily!"

And then Izumo and Kotetsu knew what to do. They made many clones of themselves and then all ran at the line of sound prisoners, freeing every one of them as they went. This sent the sound ninjas and Cursed Seal ninjas into a frenzy trying to re-capture every prisoner and attack Izumo and Kotetsu for setting them free.

"What's going on up there!?" Orochimaru shouted, when he looked ahead and saw his workers running frantically around and prisoners fleeing.

"It looks like they're escaping!" Anko stated. Secretly hoping that someone of them escaped since she did feel kind of bad for them and since Orochimaru could find no purpose there was no need to keep them.

"Yeah. Those prisoners are definitely getting away." Kabuto agreed with Anko. (For once).

But then Orochimaru said something that undoubtedly made them disagree.

"Go and catch them." He ordered, "Whoever gets the most, gets the job of second in command."

There was a moment of silence when Anko looked to Orochimaru, who looked at her and then at Kabuto who looked at Orochimaru and then at Anko who looked at him. But only for a moment, because in the next, Anko and Kabuto were running at top speed towards the escape attempt and were soon lost in the crowd.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kotetsu and Izumo, who had run out of the midst of escaping prisoners met up with Kakashi and Kurenai who had come to take Kabuto and Anko's places and tell them it was time.

"Now's your chance." Kotetsu declared, pointing to the ongoing battle, "We caused a pretty good distraction, right Izzy?"

"Don't call me that in public." Izumo complained, "But yeah, we did."

"Ok..." Kakashi and Kurenai said at the same time.

Kurenai transformed into Anko and Kakashi transformed into Kabuto.

"No go capture the real ones." Kurenai ordered in a very uncharacteristic to what Kakashi had previously seen serious voice, "It could prove quite a nuisance to our plans if the real Kabuto and Anko were to run into us or Orochimaru. And besides, it would beneficial to Konoha to have them in custody for they may have much needed information and intelligence about Orochimaru, the Sound or any other of their allies and even enemies."

"Wow." Kakashi gasped, "You sure are mission focused when Asuma's not around."

"Correct." Kurenai answered, "Now everyone, get going!"

Kotetsu and Izumo ran to go capture the real Anko and Kabuto while the fake Anko and Kabuto ran to Orochimaru.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The real Anko and Kabuto were grabbing prisoners left a right, handcuffing them, chaining them and pulling them while they went and caught others.

"I've got ten!" Kabuto shouted, "I'm winning!"

"I've got fifteen!" Anko replied, smugly, "Looks like I get to keep my job!"

"You mean MY job!" Kabuto yelled, grabbing a couple more escaping prisoners, "Which will be mine once more after I catch more than you!"

"Never!" Anko responded, pulling more prisoners. The letting a few escape idea was far in the past, now that her job was on the line. She wasn't planning to lose another job. She would_ not_ be worthless.

By the time all the escapees had been wrangled by Kabuto and Anko, all the random sound ninjas were gone, having decided to stay far away from Anko and Kabuto's little contest lest they be swept up in as well. Orochimaru was also nowhere to be seen, which caused Anko and Kabuto to worry.

Both of them had the exact same number of prisoners captured and they needed him to be the judge of who would get the job.

"So…where is he anyway?" Anko wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Kabuto answered, "I don't even know where they all went. I don't know the way to the new base."

"You mean we're lost with all the prisoners in the middle of the desert?!" Anko exclaimed, "This is all you're fault!"

"How can you blame me for this?!" Kabuto demanded, "This was Orochimaru's doing. It was all his idea to make us capture the prisoners as a test to see who would get the job. We're lost in the desert because of him!"

"Damn him." Anko muttered angrily, kicking the packed-dirt ground, causing some sand to fly into the air.

"I'm sure Orochimaru would be interested to know you said that about him." Kabuto threatened, "We can't just stand around complaining. We have these prisoners so we need to figure out a way to the new North Base."

"Fine." Anko agreed, "But you lead the way because I don't want to be blamed for getting us lost!"

"Fine." Kabuto agreed, "Let's just go."

And so Kabuto and Anko led the prisoners in a clump into the desert, unsure of a direction. And unaware that Izumo and Kotetsu were following them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was walking with all the sound ninjas towards the new base when what looked to be Anko and Kabuto ran up to him, panting.

"What are you doing here!?" Orochimaru snapped at the two phony subordinates, "Where are all the prisoners?"

"Um…they escaped." Kakashi as Kabuto answered

"They what?!" Orochimaru screamed, "How could you let this happen, Kabuto! You're never getting your job back!"

Interesting. Kakashi thought. So the real Kabuto had been fired.

Orochimaru then turned to what he believed to be Anko, "And you, Anko! What do you have to say for yourself? You say you can do a better job than, Kabuto? Well this proves that both of you are just worthless!"

"No! I'm so sorry!" Kurenai as Anko cried, "Please forgive us!"

"I'm going to kill you both and use you as experiments to take the place of every single prisoner that escaped!" Orochimaru declared.

"No!" Kakashi as Kabuto and Kurenai as Anko pleaded, "Please, Lord Orochimaru no! Have mercy!"

"Alright then. I'll let you live." Orochimaru decided, "For now. Now, come with me."

Orochimaru dragged the fake Anko and fake Kabuto away into the new North Base.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And now reveiw. Even if it's just "hi" or random letters. I just want to make it look like I have a lot of reveiws.


	44. Lost In Desert, Blown Cover, North Base

Thanks for the supportive gibberish reviews you gave. Every bit helps. Read...

* * *

Giving up on his quest to find a new sensei, Sasuke along with Karin and Suigetsu left the Tourist Shop Town and headed back to the North Base. The problem was that when they arrive at the place they though the North Base was at, they found it gone. The sound ninjas had taken it completely down and moved it. Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu were stranded.

"What do we do now?!" Karin cried, "Sasuke I'm scared."

Karin hugged Sasuke's arm, but he shook her off.

"We're going to have to find it." Sasuke decided, "Somehow."

"So we're going to just walk for days into the desert until we find the North Base." Suigetsu stated, "Are you kidding!? I can't do that! I'll evaporate!"

"That's great!" Karin exclaimed, "Then it will be just me and you, Sasuke, all alone."

"Oh Hell no!" Sasuke shouted, "We're going to have to find another way! I can't handle Karin alone."

"Yeah, I AM to HOT to handle!" Karin misinterpreted, "Too much woman for you little boys to handle."

Sasuke and Suigetsu just looked at Karin wrong. They all started walking into the desert.

"If we get thirsty we can always drink Suigetsu." Karin suggested, causing Suigetsu to glare.

"Maybe…" Sasuke thought about it.

And Suigetsu suddenly got very scared.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe we agreed to this mission…" Kakashi as Kabuto shook his head in despair.

He and Kurenai as Anko were trapped in the new North Base, each strapped down to a doctor's table, waiting to get experiments done on them.

"I'm formulating a plan to get out of this situation." Kurenai as Anko stated.

"What if he finds out the truth?!" Kakashi wondered, "If Orochimaru sees that we're not the real Kabuto and Anko he'll be even more angry. And probably kill us."

"Be quiet, little man." Kurenai as Anko snapped, "I'm trying to figure a way out of this. You are distracting my concentration."

The door to the room, which was full of medical supplies, opened and Orochimaru with several sound ninjas entered.

"Welcome to the new and improved North Base." Orochimaru began, "With state of the art medical facilities, perfected explicitly for conducting various experiments on the human anatomy."

That wasn't exactly true. The lab was just the same lab as there was in the old North Base, just cleaned up a bit. Orochimaru moved so that he was standing between the two tables the fake Anko and the fake Kabuto were lying on.

He motioned to his ninjas to go and get him syringes, scalpels, and all sorts of other medical tools.

Everything except anesthesia.

Kakashi and Kurenai gulped in fear.

"You stupid leaf ninjas always think you can trick me with your plans!" Orochimaru laughed evilly, "You two fakes are going to see first hand what happens to those who mess with Orochimaru."

Oh no.

They're cover was blown.

"No, we're not leaf ninjas!" Kakashi as Kabuto cried, "We're definitely the real Kabuto and Anko!"

"Give it up." Orochimaru stated, "For one thing, KAKASHI HATAKE, Kabuto's glasses were broken earlier today, if you were the real one they would still be broken."

"I…uh…got new ones." Kakashi tried.

"That's not the only thing wrong with this situation." Orochimaru continued, "KURENAI YUHI also has Anko all wrong. She doesn't have the cursed seal, and the chakra amount is wrong. Anko has some…extra, lightning flavored, chakra in her Kurenai here didn't and couldn't copy. I knew you guys were fakes the whole time, and I heard you talking when I was outside, through the door."

"Oh no." Kakashi groaned, "We're gonna die. Kurenai, what do we do?"

"Don't ask me!" Kurenai sobbed, "I'm scared! I wish Asuma was here!". Poor, Kurenai, even with all that mission-focus, she still ended up losing composure. Some people never changed.

"Prepare to die." Orochimaru threatened and began the experiments.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Like shepherds, the real Anko and Kabuto were herding their sheep, a clump of about fifty some angry prisoners, across the desert in random directions.

"Are you sure you don't have a map or something in your pockets?" Anko asked Kabuto, hopefully.

"I told you a million times. No." Kabuto replied, turning out his pockets for proof.

"Hey!" a random prisoner complained, "We're hungry!"

"SO AM I!" Anko shouted back, "Does it look like we have any food here?!And if we did, we wouldn't be giving it to you"

"Keep it quiet back there!" Kabuto barked. He didn't want the prisoners to start talking and become unruly.

Bit since the prisoner was in Anko's group, he decided to keep talking.

"Why don't you let us go, then?" the prisoner asked, "We could all find our own way in the world back to wherever."

"Like I'd let you all free." Anko scoffed, "You guys are my tickets to keeping my job."

"That job's not gonna be worth anything in the desert." The prisoner reminded, "You have no way to find where you're going."

"I'll find my way!" Anko declared, stomping her foot, "Just you wait and see."

"Like we have a choice." The prisoner laughed, dryly.

Kabuto just shook his head and took his section of the prisoners away from Anko and her lot. They walked in the two separates groups like that until night fall, when both Anko and Kabuto had decided it was time to take a rest.

"Everyone sit down!" Kabuto shouted to his group, "Get on the ground now!"

All of Kabuto's prisoners dropped to the sand, obediently. Anko's prisoners remained standing, sensing that they were different from the Kabuto group and didn't have to obey him at the moment.

"Yeah…uh…you all do that too!" Anko ordered, shakily. And when everyone was sitting, she said, "Not be quiet! I'm going to sleep."

"No you're not." Kabuto called over, "You never tell people when you're going to sleep, you never know who could use that as a chance to kill you! And you have to stay up all night!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Anko yelled back.

Before Anko could say anymore, Kabuto poofed over to where Anko was standing and began to whisper.

"The only way either of us can get any sleep here is if you stay up while I sleep for half the night and I stay up while you sleep the rest of the night." He said, "And don't argue with me in front of the prisoners, they can't sense a divide between us or they'll use that against us and try to get free."

Anko nodded, looking back at her hopeless bunch of prisoners who all looked so dirty, sickly and tired that they didn't seem that much of a threat. Kabuto was just trying to psyche her out or scare her into stay up all night.

"You're just trying to psyche me out or scare me into staying up all night!" Anko accused, "You just want me to be tired in the morning so that my prisoners will escape and you can ditch me in the desert! I won't fall for that!"

"No, I'm really not!" Kabuto said, "Talk quieter!"

"Forget this…" Anko turned away from Kabuto, who was always trying to sabotage her, and sat down near her group of prisoners.

Kabuto, sighing just went back to his group. He guessed he'd be staying up all night because Anko didn't understand the way it worked in the Sound.

* * *

Review, you know the drill.


	45. Desert Darkness, Huddling Together, Mask

Read please.

* * *

It was the dead of night, and surprisingly enough to Anko it was freezing cold in what had been a blistering desert in the day. She had finally sat down on the crunchy and cold sand that was making bumps on her butt, and tried to see where everyone in her group of prisoners were. Being a ninja, she was pretty good at seeing at night so she could see all of her people, but Kabuto and his group were no where to be seen.

In the midst of the pitch dark and silence, some muttering and sparks broke. Anko's eyes quickly darted, sleepily to the source. Some of the prisoners had started a fire to keep warm, and all of them were huddling together. Anko hugged herself, watching the group and wondering if she should tell them to put out the fire. She decided not to and began to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly someone was walking towards her, their footsteps barely audible in the sand. Anko jumped up to stand in their way.

"Don't you try to escape!" She declared, "You think I'll let you go that easy?!"

A prisoner, the prisoner who had spoken out last chapter looked her up and down, questioningly and showed her in the dim light that his hands were still bound by the handcuffs she had attached to him earlier that day…no, it was yesterday since the clock had now struck 12:00.

"I was just coming over to say…" the prisoner began, nervously "That me and some of the guys made a fire. It's cold out here and everyone's holding together to keep warm near the flames….I was wondering you would want to join us…it is quite cold."

Anko thought about it for a moment, and since she was sleepy and it was quite cold, she said "Yes, but don't try anything perverted."

"Don't worry about that." The prisoner smiled weakly, "Orochimaru's had a lot of us castrated…among other things."

Anko and her prisoner walked to the huddle of prisoners next to the burning fire and sat down right next to it. Anko looked around the group of tired faces, again feeling very bad for them.

"This is really nice of you guys…to you know, let me sit here with you." She said, "I'm really sorry about what Orochimaru's done. When we get back, I'll talk to him."

Some prisoners discreetly coughed but were silenced by Anko's friendly prisoner, who seemed to be the leader of them.

"Think nothing of it." He said, "We're all just trying to stay alive out here. We need all the warm we can get."

He smiled at Anko and she smiled back. What did everyone talk about back at Konoha and the Sound that she couldn't make friends, she was a natural, people were just drawn to her.

Anko stayed up talking to the friendly man who offered to stay up with her. He had told her about his life before being captured. He was a doctor with a wife, two daughter and a son. There had been a war in his country, Rice Country when Orochimaru had taken it over and that's when he was drafted and then captured because of his lack of ninja skills.

A little while later, some of the prisoners had caught a desert hare who had strayed to far from it's hole. Skewered it with a stick and were now roasting it on the fire.

When it was cooked, the leader of the prisoners divvied up the meat and handed a hefty portion of the small animal to Anko.

"Thanks!" Anko exclaimed, "Boy was I hungry."

"Why'd you give her so much!?" One prisoner demanded, trying to snatch Anko's piece of food away.

Preventing Anko's food from being stolen, the friendly man answered, "Because we don't have as much metabolism as her. We're not as used to eating as she is. We don't need as much as her. Besides, she's a lady."

"She's our capture, remember, we're her prisoners." The prisoner replied.

"Yes, but she's also a lady." The friendly man stated, "It's all the same out here. She may be the only way to get back to Orochimaru. Do you want to die out here or get back."

"Back to torture?" The prisoner shouted, "Why are you helping her?! It's death either way. It will be less painful out here and we may live we can all kill her right now!"

Anko stood up at that comment, preparing to fight. Her friend got up as well and stood in front of her.

"We're not going to kill her, besides she's a ninja she could probably kill us all." He said, "She told me she would talk to Orochimaru, she's trying to help us. So we should help her."

The rowdy prisoner gave up his campaign to kill Anko and returned to his rabbit dinner. Anko and her friend sat back down.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Anko asked the man, curiously," That prisoner was right you know. But I will talk to Orochimaru, don't worry. And if I can only save one, it'll be you."

"Playing with lives…" some prisoner somewhere muttered, through food chewed with spare and rotting teeth.

Anko's friend only smiled, "You're tired." He said, "Why don't you go to sleep. I'll watch everyone, they won't try to escape without my okay. They won't do anything to you."

It didn't take long for Anko to agree to that, it wasn't everyday a prisoner was nice enough to let her sleep on guard duty and she was very tired.

Anko lied down on the sand and while drifting off to sleep, she heard her friend keeping his promise and ordering other prisoners to sit down and not run away into the night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was wandering around the desert at night with his clump of prisoners. He wanted to keep the group moving, half in an attempt to ditch Anko who wouldn't cooperate with him and get to Orochimaru before she did and take her job and half to make sure he didn't fall a sleep on the ground and have the prisoners escape or kill him.

Looking away into the distance, but not taking his eyes completely off his prisoners who were walking very slowly, he saw a fire. Anko was so stupid, he thought to himself, she could fall asleep and the prisoners could burn her and kill her. Not that he would mind, it would be very convenient it she were to be out of the way.

Shaking his head, he turned around and kept walking, telling his prisoners to hurry up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a long day of pain and suffering for the two Konoha ninjas who were unlucky enough to be sent undercover by Tsunade to spy on Orochimaru, who had then captured them. He had taken a break for most of the night, but then around twelve came back into the room, ready for another round of experimentation.

"Not again!" Kakashi yelled, "I can't believe what you did you sick and twisted evil man!"

Orochimaru had removed Kakashi's mask, exposing his face for the world to see. He had taken pictures and sent to Konoha and all the other Hidden Villages so everyone would know what Kakashi's face looked like.

"Now it's your turn." Orochimaru said to Kurenai, pulling out a pen and paper, "I'm going to write a letter. Dear Asuma…"

Right as Orochimaru was about to say what he was writing, on Kakashi and Kurenai, who had reverted back to their original forms no longer masquerading as Kabuto and Anko, two sound ninjas came running in the door.

"Lord Orochimaru!" one called.

"What do you want?!" Orochimaru snapped, setting down his instruments of medical torture, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"

"All the prisoners are gone." The other sound ninja reported, "Anko and Kabuto never came back with them and it's night out."

"And Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu also never came back." The first sound ninja stated, "We sent out search parties but…"

"Oh my god…" Orochimaru complained, slapping his forehead, "Do I have to do everything myself."

Turning back to Kakashi and Kurenai he said, "You two will have to wait, sorry for the inconvenience." And then walked out the door.

Who knows what could have happened to all of his crazy followers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's the middle of the night and this desert is freezing." Karin complained.

"Yeah, Sasuke where are you leading us?" Suigetsu asked, "We've been walking for hours how do you know we're not going in circles. It's pitch dark out here, I can't see anything."

"We're following, Karin." Sasuke reminded, "She's sensing the chakra to lead us to where Orochimaru is, right Karin?"

"Uh…yeah…well…" Karin laughed nervously, "I kinda lost the trail. I'm out of chakra to sense chakra. We've been walking too long and we need to rest. I'll have more strength in the morning."

"Fine." Sasuke decided, "We rest here."

And so they all plopped down on to the packed earth.

"…it's cold…" Sasuke stated after awhile.

"We can huddle together to keep warm." Karin suggested.

Karin got close to Sasuke, hugging him and basically trying to grope him. Suigetsu tried to get close to get warm, but Karin pushed him away.

"Not you." She said.

"Not _you_." Sasuke repeated, pushing Karin away.

"Fine." Karin pouted, "I guess we'll all sit separately since stupid Suigetsu had to ruin it."

"You're retarded." Suigetsu insulted and left it at that.

* * *

Review please.


	46. Who's The Prisoner Now, Tricked, Sleep

Yeah...it's well...been awhile.

* * *

The birds were chirping and light was shining from behind Anko's eyelids, signaling to her that it was time to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, Anko sat up from the rock she had been sleeping on and look at the sunrise coming up from between the mountains next to the mountain she was on.

…

Wait a minute.

Last time Anko had checked, she was in the desert, on the sand. Not on a rock on mountain. She tried to lift her hands up to rub her eyes, but they were tied to her body with torn up pieces of cloth.

Time for action.

Anko tried to use some sort of chakra-break the ropes attack, but found she was unable to access her power source.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Anko demanded, looking around for someone with an answer.

A man—a prisoner---her friend from yesterday stepped into the clearing surrounding the rock Anko was tied up on from behind some taller rocks.

"Oh it's you!" She exclaimed, "Somehow I've been tied up and transported to this mountain. Can you help?"

The man smiled, but this time it wasn't dark out so Anko could tell the intention behind it.

She would have slapped her forehead if she was able to use her hands.

"….oh my god…" Anko groaned, "It was all a trick, wasn't it?"

"Yep." The man agreed, grinning evilly, "You fell for it. For a ninja working for Orochimaru…you're kind of gullible…" (You all kinda expected that one, didn't you.)

"I am not gullible!" Anko pouted, "You just took advantage of my kind, Leaf Village nature."

"You're from Konoha?" her captor said, "That's interesting. What are you doing working with Orochimaru."

"I'm not telling you anything." Anko replied, trying to make it seem like there was a big secret.

"It doesn't matter." The ex-prisoner decided, shaking his head, "I still have you captive and so I'm going to hold you for ransom to Orochimaru and barter my freedom and for money."

"No you're not." Anko stated, "I'm still in control around here."

"How can you say that?!" the man asked, taken aback, "You're the one tied up!"

"You're still prisoners!" Anko reminded, "I captured you all. Once I get out of this, I'll get you all again and keep my job!"

"You don't understand, little lady." The so-called-still-prisoner laughed, "You're not getting out of this. I disabled your chakra and sucked it all out. It would take weeks for you to gain it all back and by then, I'll have my money, my freedom and be far away from here."

No chakra…that meant not only did Anko not have her original chakra, the Six-Tailed Chakra was gone as well.

Darn it.

"I'll figure a way to get free." Anko declared, "When Orochimaru finds out about this, he'll kick your ass. He won't pay you any ransom money for me, or anyone for that matter. He's too cold hearted to actually care for anyone that works for him, so he'll just come here and kill you or do experiments on you and your friends."

"My friends?" The man asked, turning his head to the side, "Oh you mean the other prisoners? They're long gone. They went to a town called…Tourist Shop Town…I think. It's somewhere in the mountains. But you'll never see them again and neither will Orochimaru."

It was then that Anko began to search high and low in her brain for a plan. If this man was able to somehow contact Orochimaru to come here, then she was done for. Even if Orochimaru did beat up or kill the ex-prisoner, he would kill her too for letting the prisoners all escape and she would lose her job and Kabuto would get the job back.

Anko would not allow that to happen.

She had to find a way to get free and re-capture everyone before it was too late.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto awoke to find that he had been asleep.

A fact that disturbed him very much because he had prisoners to keep track of, which he couldn't do when he was sleeping. Kabuto jumped up from the sand, scanning the area for possible escaping prisoners and exhaled a breath when he found all to be in place.

His prisoners were all unconscious on the ground…wait a minute…how did they all get unconscious.

"Sleeping on the job, Kabuto?" Sasuke sneered, "I'm sure Orochimaru wouldn't give you your job back if he saw that embarrassing display."

"Wha--?" Kabuto asked, "Sasuke…what are you doing here? What happened?!"

Sasuke folded his arms and looked to both sides of him, Suigetsu on one, Karin on the other.

"We found you sleeping like a log." Suigetsu jeered, "So I took the liberty of knocking out a couple of you escaping prisoners."

"You still have a little drool on your face." Karin giggled as Kabuto quickly wiped it off, pushing up his glasses.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered, starting to walk with Karin and Suigetsu following dutifully behind.

"EVERYONE GET UP!" Kabuto shouted, waking his prisoners who, like zombies, rose from the sand and stumbled after him and Sasuke.

The Sound Village Ninjas and prisoners walked off into the rising sun in the desert.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi and Kurenai were still strapped to Orochimaru's two operating tables, staring at the crackles newly built ceiling, wondering what to do.

"We gotta get out of here before Orochimaru comes back." Kakashi stated, "Do you have any plans?"

"Actually yes." Kurenai stated, "But it may or may not work."

"I'll try anything." Kakashi said, "What is it?"

"Well…" Kurenai began.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The older and younger Sound Ninjas, from all those chapters, who never were graced with names, were walking down the hallway of the New North Base.

Suddenly, they here shouts coming from an operating room.

Not that that was a rare thing to occur in the Sound, but still the sounds were disturbing enough that they decided to check what was going on. Who knows, maybe they could get in on the action.

What they saw, shocked and alarmed them.

"Help!" Anko cried, "We're trapped!"

"Get us out of here!" Kabuto agreed, "Now! I order you!"

"Whoa now." The older Sound Ninja said, backing up, "If Orochimaru strapped you guys down here he must have a reason, I wouldn't want to get in the middle of it."

"He didn't!" Anko screamed, "It was the Konoha Ninjas!"

"Yeah!" Kabuto added, "They captured us and put us in their place so they could escape!"

"Oh my gosh!" The younger Sound Ninja exclaimed, "That's awful!"

"Which way did they go?!" the older one asked.

"I don't know, just let us out!" Anko begged.

"Alright…" The younger ninja agreed and untied Kabuto and Anko.

Stepping down from the operating tables, stretching, "Anko" and "Kabuto" transformed back into Kurenai and Kakashi and poofed out of the room.

Gone.

"They've escaped!" the younger man shouted, "What will we do?!"

"What do you mean, 'we'?" the older man asked, nervously, "You let them free! This is on you! You're problem! I'm getting out of here!"

The two ninjas turned and fled, scared about what Orochimaru would do when he got back and realized their mistake.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was trekking around the desert, trying to figure out where Anko, Kabuto and their respective prisoners were located.

Yelling out names wouldn't do any good, because no one not in sight would be able to hear and who knows who else would be walking around in the desert.

It wouldn't be smart to let anyone know that Anko and Kabuto were lost in the desert, because then people would know Orochimaru was out looking for them and away from his base. All alone and ready to be attacked.

Besides, our evil snake guy had a better plan for located his lost followers. It was called chakra tracking, and because Anko had such a unique mix of fire and Six-Tailed Chakra, she would be easy to locate and so then her prisoners, Kabuto and his prisoners.

Orochimaru began to sense the chakra and walked in the direction it was emitting from.

* * *

Review please.


	47. Escape, Selling Chakra, Regret Peirceing

Thanks for the reviews so far please continue to read my story.

* * *

It was raining outside, not that that was any abnormality in the Village Hidden In The_ Rain_, and Pein (the Yahiko form) stood staring dramatically out the window of the top floor of his futuristic-technological building, watching his kingdom.

A kingdom that would soon expand to encompass the entire Naruto World.

Yep.

He's one of those crazies.

A door behind him opened, but Pein didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Konan, as usual, but this time to his surprise she was walking fast.

"Nagato!" She exclaimed.

"That's not my name!" Pein growled, "I'm PEIN now, a clever respelling of Pain to look more Japanese to the American Naruto fans!"

"Whatever." Konan rolled her eyes, folding her arms, "We don't have time for any ranting at the moment. I saw something very interesting a newspaper."

Pein turned around to face Konan, "Look—if it has anything to do with an Origami festival, save it."

"It doesn't." Konan stated, pulling out the Tourist Times newspaper and handing it to Pein, "Someone in the Tourist Shop Town is advertising Six Tailed Beast Chakra for sale."

"What?!" Pein shouted, furiously reading over the newspaper, "How did they get that?!"

"I have no idea." Konan answered, "It may not even be true, but we should go check it out."

"You go check it out." Pein ordered.

"Please come too!" Konan begged, "I'm always so lonely!"

"But you know I can't go out in public looking like this…" Pein hung his head in shame, "Everyone will laugh at me…"

"No they won't." Konan reassured, "You're gonna rule the world someday. Pretty soon thousands of piercings will be the hottest fashion statement."

"Okay, okay…" Pein agreed, "I'll come…"

And so Pein and Konan began the journey towards Tourist Shop Town. All the way Pein contemplating why getting something permanent done to your body on impulse when young, may not be the best idea and could end in regret when older.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raijuu awoke…and awoke…and awoke.

The poor little six-tailed weasel—or should I say weasels, were shrunk and separated smaller and smaller with each new person that injection some precious special chakra into them.

It had only cost 25$ per injection and the ex-prisoner of Orochimaru, who doesn't have a name, wall dolling it out like candy not realizing it's power and limited supply.

The leader of the prisoners, the one that had tricked Anko, was the one who had captured the chakra but despite being smart enough to trick Anko and be a doctor, he wasn't like our little Entrepreneur here. He didn't understand how rich it could make him.

This escaped prisoner did.

And so he was literally living a pile of money (for he had no home to go to) enjoying his newfound freedom.

At least until he saw a face.

A sickly white face he had hoped he would never see again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was past noon and after a long, searing hot day in the desert Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Kabuto and all his prisoners finally had made it home to the New North Base.

Without even bothering to put the prisoners back into a cell, Kabuto along with the others collapsed on to the floor, gasping for breath and happy the building was air-conditioned.

"You know…." Suigetsu complained, "That took way too long. I almost dried up."

"Then I almost had a good day today." Karin commented.

"Don't fight you guys." Sasuke ordered, "It's too hot."

"I wonder where Orochimaru is…" Kabuto wondered, "And more importantly I wonder if Anko got here first."

"She's not here." A sound ninja said, "And neither is Orochimaru."

"Thank God." The other sound ninja sighed.

The two Random Sound Ninjas were hiding, huddled in a corner, shaking and shivering with fear.

Kabuto jumped up from the ground, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "That means I win! I get my job back! I beat Anko! In her face!"

Everyone looked at Kabuto wrong.

He pushed up his glasses and coughed and returned to his normal demeanor. "Okay everyone." He began, pushing up his glasses "With me getting my prisoners here first and Anko being nowhere, that means I'm second in command again. And because Orochimaru is gone, that means I'm back in control. So listen up! Now that I'm finally in control again there are going to be some changes around here. The first being base location…"

"Oh no…" Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu groaned, "Not again..."

But Kabuto didn't hear Team Hebi, he was too busy laughing maniacally at his power and pushing up his glasses.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko's brow was so furrowed in concentration that she looked as wrinkling as Tsunade without her botox-jutsu. She had been thinking for hours, trying to create an escape plan but none came to her. Any plan she could think of involved chakra use…or the use of her arms which were tied up.

Anko wished she had paid more attention as a ninja in training when Orochimaru was trying to teach how to be sinister and cunning. That way, she would be able to talk her way out of the situation or something smart like that.

But what Anko was good at was never giving up, so she pushed her forehead together tighter and tighter.

"It's not gonna work." Her captor laughed, "No matter how hard you think you're not getting out of this."

Anko also was good at talking back, "Oh yeah, well it's not like keeping me prisoner and standing here is gonna get you anything!"

"Oh yeah?" the escapee asked.

"Yeah." Anko nodded, "What are you waiting for? Orochimaru to magically appear out of nowhere with ransom money for you? That's never gonna happen. He probably doesn't know I'm even captured, you didn't send him any message alerting him of that fact. You're the stupid one not me. We can wait here forever if you'd like, Orochimaru is never going to pay you."

The escaped prisoner thought about what Anko had just said, and realized she was right.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to go tell Orochimaru you're captured." He decided, "And just so you don't escape, I'll take you with me."

"If you take me to Orochimaru then that defeats the purpose of ransom." Anko reminded.

"Oh…" The ex-prisoner said, Anko was yet again correct.

"It's not like I can escape, you took my chakra so I can't get out of these ropes." Anko stated, "You can just leave me and come back."

"Good idea." The captor sneered, "You're really smart…or should I say dumb because you gave me and idea that hurt you."

Anko just shrugged.

The ex-prisoner then walked away to go to the New North Base and tell Orochimaru he had Anko captive and wanted money. When he was far enough away, Anko simply just stood up from the rock she was sitting on, tied up, and walked away.

She asked the first person she saw to please untie her, and they obliged.

Anko was free and heading towards Tourist Shop Town.

* * *

Was that stupid yet funny enough? I hope so...review!


	48. AN: Spelling Error!

Okay everyone, I'd just like to say this whole time I've been spelling Anko's last name wrong. It's Mitarashi not Miratashi.

I can't believe I've made such and error and apologize for my dyslexic-ness. *Slaps forehead*

Thanks so much to TheoneandonlyKaorin for telling me!


	49. Burn Money, Territory, Kabuto Says, Lies

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. Read.

* * *

The Entrepreneur jumped up from his pile of money and rushed behind the stack of small papers to hide when he saw Orochimaru coming towards him.

Orochimaru stopped at the money stack, did a couple hand signs, and pretty soon the money was up in flames.

"My money!" the ex-prisoner cried, jumping back from the fire, "How could you?!"

"I traced the Six Tailed Chakra to this small town and find that it is everywhere in everyone." Orochimaru stated, "It will soon ware off on everyone who has it, depending how fast they use it so they're of no threat to me. But, it made me wonder: how did all these people get the chakra? So then when I happened to read the newspaper I found some very interesting information that someone was selling the chakra for 25$."

The seller, backed up, gulping. And Orochimaru got closer with intent to kill.

"Whoa—Orochimaru!" the Entrepreneur shouted, "Back up! Don't kill me!"

"You make demands?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically, "Let me give you a demand of my own. I want to know where you got the Six Tailed Chakra and where all the others prisoners are and where Anko is."

"I—I." the ex-prisoner stuttered, then exclaimed "I'd never sell out the other prisoners! We're friends and been through a lot under your capture and made it through together! I'm not telling you anything."

"I'll let you live…" Orochimaru smiled evilly.

Without even thinking about it, the seller squealed, "Most of them are in the town's Inn. But the one who has Anko, who extracted the chakra is in the woods."

"Very good." Orochimaru praised, and then grabbed his prisoner, "You're coming with me to woods, just to make sure you've told me the truth."

Orochimaru dragged the poor man away towards the woods in the mountains.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko was running, about to enter the gates of Tourist Shop Town when two people poofed out of nowhere in front of her. They were Akatsuki, Anko decided when she saw their cloaks.

"It shouldn't be taking this long!" Pein complained.

"Well that's because you didn't want to ask for directions." Konan reminded, "If you had just stopped to ask someone…"

"And make me look weak!" Pein shouted, "No way! I am going to rule this world! I should know where everything is!"

"Then maybe you should read the map!" Konan suggested.

"Maybe you should shut up." Pein replied, "Or I'll give you a piercing somewhere you won't like it."

Konan shut up.

In any normal situation when faced with the Akatsuki, Anko would prepare for battle. But in any normal situation, Anko would have weapons and chakra and this was no normal situation.

"Hey you guys." Anko said.

"Who the hell are you?" Pein asked when he saw Anko randomly talk to them.

"Maybe she knows where we are." Konan commented.

"It doesn't matter whether she does or doesn't." Pein declared, "I know where we are."

"You're in Tourist Shop Town." Anko told them.

"Exactly!" Pein said, "Now, let's go."

Pein and Konan began walking into the town. Anko ran after them and then in front of them, blocking their way.

"No!" she exclaimed, "You can't go in there!"

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Because…uh…" Anko fumbled for words. All she knew is that if two Akatsuki members were in Tourist Shop Town, something bad was gonna happen and since the North Base was so close and everyone seemed to know where it was (not knowing it moved) their presence could signal that the Akatsuki has come to challenge Orochimaru.

"Tell us!" Pein demanded.

Pein and Konan began to advance upon Anko, like they were going to get the information out of her. Any way possible.

"Uh…well…you see…." Anko stuttered, backing away and feeling weak without her weapons and chakra.

"Because this is my territory."

Anko felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Orochimaru. Just in time. He was pulling one of the prisoners by a chakra-rope.

When they saw Orochimaru, the two Akatsuki members assumed battle positions, ready to fight.

"You're Akatsuki." Orochimaru stated, "What are you doing so far from home? Everyone knows this is Sound Territory."

"I'm going to rule the world one day." Pein announced, "Then there will be no such thing as Sound Territory. Only my territory."

"You stupid kids…"Orochimaru shook his head, "I recognize you. You are two of Jiraya's little street-rats he found in the rain. All grown up now, but where's the third? Did he die?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Konan snapped.

"Actually I couldn't care less." Orochimaru shrugged, "I was just making conversation."

"We're not here to talk." Pein said, "Please step out of our way. The only reason we are here is to…check something."

"You mean the Six Tailed Chakra?" Orochimaru asked, "I already know all about that and have taken care of the matter."

Orochimaru lifted his prisoner into view.

"This little insect from my bug collection escaped." Orochimaru explained, "Hey started selling the chakra. You want it back? Go ask every single person in this town. They each have a little piece of it inside them. The only way to get that miniscule amount out would be to kill them all. Now I have no doubt that you are stupid enough to murder an entire town, but would you be stupid enough to risk the attention that would bring to you and your pitiful organization? A quick call to the Leaf Village and…"

"Whatever." Pein gave up, "Let's go, Konan."

Pein and Konan quickly poofed away.

"Phew!" Anko wiped the sweat collection on her forehead, "That was close. You saved my life there, Orochimaru. I have no chakra, it was all sucked out."

"Really?" Orochimaru said, "That's very unfortunate because you no longer have the Six Tailed Chakra inside you, so you no longer have that in you're defense. That chakra could have been very useful to me…What do you have to say for yourself, Anko? What happened?"

Anko knew if she told the truth, Orochimaru would kill her or even fire her from her job! So she decided to lie and do what she always did.

Blame it on Kabuto.

Anko walked until she had a lot of space around her, took a deep breath and began her story.

"It all started when me and Kabuto were with the prisoners in the desert." Anko said, "Kabuto said we should split up and race to the New North Base, but I didn't know where it was. Kabuto took his prisoners and ditched me in the desert with no food, no water. But that wasn't the worst thing! Kabuto said he wanted to have his job back so much that then he used some sort of medical move to knock me out and leave me stranded. He must have told my prisoners to attack and capture me because when I woke up I was in the mountains, tied up and chakra-less."

Orochimaru's expression changed from angry to surprised and then back to angry. He turned to his tied-up prisoner and asked, "Is that true?!"

The prisoner only shook in fear, looking at Anko for direction because he had no one else to look to. Anko nodded her head showing that she wanted him to back up her story.

"It-it's true!" the prisoner reciprocated.

"Alright then." Orochimaru decided, "I guess we're going to have to have a conversation with Kabuto. But first, it's time to capture all of your little friends."

Anko followed Orochimaru and his prisoner towards the Tourist Shop Town Inn to recapture all the prisoners there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was enjoying his power, once again, by playing a hearty game of Kabuto Says with Team Hebi.

"Punch yourselves in the face!" Kabuto shouted.

"This is so stupid!" Sasuke complained.

"I know!" Karin agreed.

"Hey, this is kind of fun!" Suigetsu disagreed.

All three punched themselves in the face, Sasuke so hard that he knocked himself to the ground.

"Hahaha!" Kabuto laughed, "I didn't say Kabuto Says, that means you guys punched yourselves in the face for nothing!"

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu growled, glaring at Kabuto.

"I'm so slick." Kabuto stated, pushing up his glasses.

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu began walking, slowly, towards Kabuto. Like an animal stalking its prey.

"Hey—wait guys"! Kabuto exclaimed, backing up but finding himself against a wall, "What are you doing."

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu surrounded Kabuto.

"Now guys…oh no!" Kabuto shouted in fear, "I didn't say Kabuto says attack Kabuto, now did I, did I?! Oh no! Not the glasses! Not the glasses!"

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu were about to attack when a man ran into the room from the front door. They all turned around to see who it was.

"Orochimaru!" the ex-prisoner called, "I demand to see Orochimaru."

"He's not here." Kabuto stated, walking out to greet the prisoner, "I'm in control around here, the name's Kabuto, nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Whatever." The ex-prisoner replied, "I have that woman Anko captured and I'm holding her for a ransom of…."

Upon hearing that the ex-prisoner had Anko for ransom, Kabuto simply just slammed the door shut in the man's face. Kabuto hated Anko enough; he wasn't going to pay his hard earned money to get her back. This was his lucky day.

"What a crazy guy…" Kabuto laughed, walking back over to Team Hebi.

"Hey, wait a minute." Karin screeched, "You can't do that! I, for one, want Anko back so you should go back and open the door so we can pay and get her back."

"No way!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"That man was a prisoner." Sasuke stated, "You should recapture him for Orochimaru's experiments."

"And you know if Orochimaru finds out you slammed the door on a guy who has Anko captive." Suigetsu started, "That he wouldn't be too pleased."

"Yeah…fine…" Kabuto conceded and re-opened the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review!


	50. Beat Up, Fake Arm, Expirement

Well this is a short one. If you want to read I encourage you to read (and review) my new story The Good Ol' Days. Pretty please.

* * *

Once all of Anko's lost prisoners had been recovered, she and Orochimaru made their way back down the mountain and across the desert to the North Base.

"So..?" Anko asked as they walked, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi pretended to be you and Kabuto to get into the Sound." Orochimaru answered, "It didn't work."

"Who was who?" Anko wondered aloud.

"Let's just say, Konoha ninjas don't do the double-gender thing." Orochimaru said, his voice sounding like the fact disgusted him.

"Oh." Anko nodded.

The prisoners all followed behind Orochimaru and every so often he glanced back looking scary which kept them all in line.

"I see your arm grew back." Anko commented, having finally noticed the fact that several chapters ago he didn't have an arm and now he did, "How'd that happen?"

"It didn't." Orochimaru said.

"But then---" Anko exclaimed, looking at Orochimaru and then them arm back and forth.

Orochimaru just smiled and laughed evilly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto opened the door to face the ex-prisoner who wanted ransom money.

"Come in…" he sighed, "Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable."

The ex-prisoner obliged and sat down on a chair at a nearby table, putting up his feet and resting his head on his folded arms behind him.

"Yep." He nodded, " I have the girl so I am god. You got any food? I'm starving."

"Stupid is what you are." Suigetsu snickered, "You actually think you're going to get any money?"

"Yeah." The ex-prisoner nodded, "I will if you want Anko back."

"Heh." Sasuke shook his head, "You people these days. Orochimaru must have messed up your brain in some experiment."

"What do you mean?" the man asked, now getting a little worried but mostly confused. He thought he was in control.

"Let me spell it out for you there, tough guy." Karin said, "We're going to beat the shit out of you until you tell us where Anko is. Got it? Any questions?"

The ex-prisoner turned pale as Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke closed in around him. It's not like Suigetsu and Sasuke really cared, they just wanted to beat someone up.

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone turned around to see Anko burst in the door, Orochimaru and the prisoners behind her.

"But I am flattered to see you all care so much about me." Anko winked, "At least someone missed me when I was gone."

"Not me." Kabuto stated, "I was hoping you'd die in the desert."

"Yes, I did hear about that." Orochimaru entered the conversation walking over to Kabuto, "Care to explain why you turned on a fellow Sound Ninja?"

"What did you tell him!?!" Kabuto exclaimed at Anko and then turned back to Orochimaru, "Everything she tells you is lies. Lies. It's all lies to get me in trouble. She wants my job, but she can't have it. I won't let her. I brought my prisoners back here first, so I get the job as second to you."

"No you don't." Orochimaru stated.

"WHAT!?" Kabuto shouted, his jaw dropping.

"The terms of the agreement were that whoever brought the MOST prisoners back wins the job." Orochimaru explained, "Not who was here first. You both brought equal so I should give you AND Anko the job but…"

"But what?!" Kabuto asked.

"I think I'll let Anko keep it." Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto was dumbstruck. He had done everything right and still things turned out wrong. It was all Anko's fault if she had never shown up randomly into the Sound Village then non of this would ever have happened….god, he hated that woman.

"I got the prisoners back!" Kabuto complained, "I should have my job!"

"Stop it, Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered, "Anko still has the job."

"Why!?" Kabuto exclaimed, "She got captured! She failed you! I didn't."

"Do you know why?" Orochimaru began, "Because I like her better than you! You always have to have other motives and try to take control every time I leave the room for a minute. Now, Anko, she may not be the sharpest shuriken, but she knows how to follow orders and never tried to undermine me. That's why."

Now Anko wasn't to happy at being called 'not the sharpest shuriken', but decided to let it slide not wanting Orochimaru to change his mind about the job situation.

Orochimaru directed Karin to take the prisoners (Kabuto's and Anko's) all away to the dungeons and Sasuke just went with them, because he was still mad at Orochimaru for not training him in awhile and Anko and Kabuto for being the cause of that.

Kabuto trudged away to go sulk at still not having his job, debating whether to change his loyalty back to Sasori or even Konoha.

That left Anko, Orochimaru…and the one no longer ex-prisoner in the room. Anko started to walk at him threateningly as he cringed in the corner.

"Not so tough now!" Anko jeered, "Since I'm untied."

"Don't kill me!" he begged.

"Oh, no." Anko shook her head, "Not yet. I have better plans for you…"

The man gulped.

Anko turned to Orochimaru, "Hey, Orochimaru. I want to do an experiment…"

* * *

And now, please review.


	51. Switch Sides, List To Get, Moving Bases

Please read.

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai were finally back in Konoha from their little trip to North Base.

But as they say, it was 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire'.

"YOU FAILED!" Tsunade shouted, causing the two ninjas to cringe, "It was a perfect plan and you failed."

Kurenai and Kakashi were standing in front of Tsunade's desk where she stood to scream in their faces.

"It was NOT a perfect plan." Kurenai countered, "And at least we got out of there alive. Orochimaru was going to kill us!"

"He took pictures of me without my mask on and now everyone knows what I really look like!" Kakashi cried, "What am I going to do now?!"

"Everyone knows you're such a stud under that mask, Kakashi." Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Stop advertising it."

"Sorry…" Kakashi looked down.

"But the real problem here isn't about your face." Tsunade continued, "We all know Orochimaru is the problem. A problem that no matter how hard we try, we never seem to solve. We have to fix this."

"How?" Kurenai asked, "We've tried everything!"

"We're all out of options." Kakashi agreed, "Maybe we should just let Orochimaru and the Sound be for now. I mean they haven't done anything that bad recently."

"That doesn't change the past." Tsunade reminded, folding her arms "You just don't want Sasuke to be hurt."

"So then, what's the plan?" Kurenai asked, "If we all just disagree, nothing will get done. This whole time it's always been, you, Jiraya, Kakashi and Asuma and me working against Orochimaru and Anko. We need help."

"What kind of help?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

"My kind of help."

Kakashi and Kurenai whirled around to see who had spoken and Tsunade jumped up from her desk. They all got into battle positions against the person.

It was Kabuto.

Now despite being mad about not even making it on to the list of those Tsunade and them were working against and Anko making the list instead, he still had to do what he had come here to do. Kabuto had a new plan, because Orochimaru didn't appreciate his work, he would go back to Konoha and help them. Then when Orochimaru was defeated, thanks to his help, Orochimaru would regret his actions.

"Okay Kabuto Yakushi." Tsunade growled, "I don't know what sick plan Orochimaru's cooked up this time but I think it would be a good idea for you to turn yourself around and march right back to the Sound. Right now."

"Hold up." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses "You don't understand."

"What is there to understand?!" Kurenai demanded, "Get out! Now!"

Kurenai, Kakashi and Tsunade advanced towards Kabuto to beat him up and he backed up.

"But I only came here to—" Kabuto tried to explain, adjusting his glasses.

"You have to the count of three." Tsunade warned, "One."

"Two." Kakashi added.

"Three." Kurenai finished.

"That wasn't even three seconds! This is just stupid!" Kabuto exclaimed, "I'm not even here on Orochimaru's business. I betrayed him, I want to work for Konoha now."

"Yeah right." Tsunade said sarcastically, "Like I haven't heard that one before. And besides, even if that were true we still couldn't just forgive you of all the crimes you already committed!"

"You need to defeat Orochimaru." Kabuto stated, lifting his glasses "I have a plan. Do we have a deal?"

Tsunade, Kakashi and Kurenai all stopped to think about it, huddling in a circle.

"It's not like you have other choices." Kabuto interrupted their thought process, while simultaneously fixing his glasses.

"Fine." Tsunade finally agreed, the circle breaking up, "But if this turns out to be another one of your tricks, YOU not Orochimaru, not Anko, YOU will pay the price."

"Then it's a deal?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glinting glasses.

"Yeah, but you have to stop that glasses thing." Tsunade said.

Kabuto and Tsunade shook hands.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's time things returned to normal." Orochimaru announced to everyone in the North Base.

Everyone included Anko, Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu. And of course, all the prisoners. Kabuto was absent but no one noticed. They were sitting on the floor cross-legged like kindergarteners while Orochimaru stood in front like a teacher. Each raised their hands when they wanted to talk.

"Finally." Sasuke exclaimed, "You need to train me! That person is out there, alive, when he should be dead at my hands."

"And it's been really annoying with Suigetsu around." Karin complained, "He needs to get back in the fish tank."

"Hey!" Suigetsu yelled, "You need to get back in the dog pen, you bitch Karin!"

Karin and Suigetsu attacked each other, still arguing the entire time while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Guys stop fighting." Anko ordered, "As second in command I command you to cease all violence."

Suigetsu and Karin sat back down.

"I guess we do have to listen to her…" Suigetsu muttered.

"Yeah…" Karin agreed.

"That's right!" Anko declared, jumping up to stand next to Orochimaru, "Who's the boss?! Who's the boss?!"

"Me." Orochimaru stated flatly.

"Oh yeah…" Anko laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "Well then, who's the second in command?"

"You…" Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu answered.

"Very good, class!" Anko complemented, clapping her hands together and smiling, "Now for the next lesson—"

But Orochimaru cut her off, "No more fooling around." He said, "Remember? Back to normal."

"Ok…" Anko slumped and sat back down.

"The plan is we move bases." Orochimaru began, "Sasuke continues training and new experiments begin. Anko, you can help with that."

"No way!" Anko exclaimed.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked, "Yesterday you said you wanted to do an experiment."

"Yeah, but that was because I wanted to get revenge on that guy who captured me." Anko explained, "Other than on that one person, I don't want to do any experiments."

"Fine." Orochimaru said, "You can experiment on him too, but if you're going to be second in command here, you're going to do as I say."

"Fine." Anko agreed, but folded her arms.

"So when are we moving?" Karin asked.

"Well there's no time like the present." Orochimaru said, "let's go now. Anko it's your job to get everyone together so we can get moving."

Anko pulled herself to her feet, "Okay. Who do you want me to get?"

Orochimaru told Anko a long list of names including the Sound Ninja and prisoners that he wanted to make the journey to the next base. Anko didn't think she could remember all the names, but didn't want to say that and seem dumb.

"And finally." Orochimaru continued, "When you're finished telling them to go, I want you to go and get some scrolls and medical equipment."

"Which ones?" Anko asked before she could stop herself.

And yet again Orochimaru gave her another complicated list.

"You remember it all, right?" Orochimaru asked.

"Uh—yeah!" Anko lied.

"Alright then." Orochimaru turned and left the Base to wait outside. Sasuke and his crew followed him out the door.

Anko ran the other direction to collect and the people and things she needed to before she forgot them all.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down in the basement where prisoners were kept in inhumane conditioned cells, two prisoners began to converse.

"I can't believe this!" one prisoner cried, "I finally got out and now I'm back in here! I thought my ransom plan was foolproof."

"Tell me about it!" the other agreed, "I had a great deal going on. I was rich selling the Chakra you extracted from that woman you captured until Orochimaru had to come out of nowhere and burn all my money and recapture me!"

"That was you!?" the first prisoner exclaimed, "Because of you selling that, Orochimaru found our location. It's all your fault we were captured!"

"Well…" the second fumbled.

All the prisoners looked at that man threateningly and he backed into a corner of the cell, cobwebs falling on to his face.

"Get him!" the first prisoner yelled and on cue everyone else in the cell stood up and began to corner the ex-Chakra-seller.

"Break it up, boys!" Anko shouted, entering the cell, "We're moving bases again."

"That means we're escaping again." The first prisoner exclaimed happily.

"Oh no." Anko shook her head, "I'm not making that mistake again. Besides, Orochimaru will be there the entire time so if you try anything it will be the last thing you do."

"Darn it." The prisoners muttered.

"Which ones of us are coming?" The second prisoner piped up from his corner.

"Hm…well…" Anko thought aloud, "Orochimaru did give me a list of names to bring, but I don't remember right now and I doubt he even cares what your names actually are, so I'm just gonna say…you…you…you…you…and you!"

Anko pointed to five prisoners and called them to exit the cell into handcuffs.

"The chosen ones." Anko joked, "The lucky few that get to be with Orochimaru…and me."

Just as she was about to turn around and the first prisoner who had once been her captor was going to breathe a sigh of relief, Anko turned dramatically around and pointed in his direction.

"Don't think I would have forgotten about you, kidnapper!" Anko declared, "You're coming to, and guess what? You're going to get experiments done on you!"

"NO!" The man cried as Anko dragged him away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the Random Sound Ninja were hanging out in a room dedicated entirely to them that they used to wait around until they had work to do. They were all talking, joking around, sleeping, eating or whatever unimportant nameless characters do when they're unneeded. This was all disrupted when, crash, Anko came bursting in the door.

"What are you doing in here!?" Someone called out, "No main character allowed!"

Anko just ignored this comment, getting quite annoyed at the breaking of the fourth wall.

"We're moving bases!" she announced, "Anyone who wants to come, come now."

No one moved. No one in their right mind would want to go where Orochimaru was going.

"Ok then." Anko said, "I guess I'm just going to have to choose. Ennie meanie minie mo…"

Anko chose about ten Sound Ninja and ordered them to come with her, reminding them that she was second in command and so they had to listen to her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally it was on to the last order of business, the scrolls. Anko walked into the storage room where the scrolls were kept and just grabbed a clump of them, hoping they were the ones Orochimaru had asked for.

And then it was time to leave.

Anko brought the prisoners, scrolls and Sound Ninjas outside of the base where Orochimaru and the others were waiting. When Orochimaru saw that Anko just brought random things instead of what he wanted and decided to give Anko three strikes and then she was fired and Kabuto got the job back.

* * *

Make me happy, review.


	52. Expirement vs Torture, Plans, Sand Base

...idk

* * *

The Sand Base was, as its name suggested, near the Sand Village. It was located in cave in a canyon that was high up enough there was a view of Suna and someone in the base could look down and see what they were up to.

But Anko didn't like this because someone in the Sand Village could also look up at the canyon and see the cave and if they saw someone walking there they'd send Sand Ninjas to check it out and the whole base would be discovered.

"That's not going to happen." Orochimaru stated when Anko voiced her concerns.

They were standing on the cave's ledge watching Suna, that didn't seem to notice them.

"This base was here before when they thought we were working together," Orochimaru continued, "And even then during that time and after I betrayed them, they still never located this base."

"But still!" Anko protested, "What if they see and get us all arrested! I can't be arrested; I'd be sent back to Konoha and thrown back in jail! What if the Elder Council…"

"No one's going to jail." Orochimaru declared, "We're only going to be here two weeks. I'm not making the mistake of staying at a base too long like we did at the North Base, everyone found it."

"That was Kabuto's fault." Anko said, never passing the chance to make Kabuto look bad, "He told Tsunade and Jiraya it was there so he could have his plan, which of course, didn't work."

"What ever happened to Kabuto anyway?" Orochimaru wondered.

"Who cares?" Anko shrugged.

Anko and Orochimaru turned around and walked back into the base.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Kabuto all sat at a round table together in a meeting room of Konoha, discussing what to do to defeat Orochimaru and the Sound Village.

"I still can't believe Kabuto would just desert the Sound like that." Shizune said, "He was always in on every one of Orochimaru's plots and they always hung out together like they were best friends. I always follow Tsunade around; I wouldn't just randomly leave one day to join the enemy."

"You weren't there, you didn't see it." Kabuto countered, "But all the rest of you did. You all saw when Orochimaru fired me. I'm still fired and he never gave me my job back. It's all over, everyone knows. Ask anyone evil, they'll tell you I'm fired."

"That is true." Jiraya agreed, "It's big news to all of my sources that you're no longer working for Orochimaru. But the bad part of that is, that now that Kabuto isn't second in command, they're saying that Anko is."

"That's it." Tsunade said, "That means no more second chances for her, she's officially an enemy then. The Elder Council was right all along…I still hate them though."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But whether Anko is in this or not, we need a plan." Kurenai stated, "Orochimaru still hasn't been defeated."

"You're so right, my love!" Asuma exclaimed, "That's why I love you!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, not this again.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Tsunade asked the table.

"I have a plan." Kabuto announced, "All this time whenever you all go chasing after Orochimaru, you never can find him. It's impossible to know where he is, BUT when Orochimaru came here to take over the other day he ended up in jail. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. My plan is that we get Orochimaru to come to us, instead of the other way around."

"So you're suggesting that we get Orochimaru to attack Konoha, AGAIN?!" Shizune asked, "I knew you were still in league with him!"

"No." Kabuto replied, "That's not what I said. I think we should use a decoy location. We could spread the word that Tsunade went on another Gambling Trip and got injured and was in a town. Orochimaru will go there to kill and assume her identity but before he can do that, we'd all jump him and kill him."

"That's actually a good plan." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah." Jiraya agreed, "That may actually work."

"Are you kidding?" Tsunade screeched, "Like anyone would believe the world's greatest healer would be injured just like that."

"That is kinda right." Shizune agreed, "Tsunade could heal herself, or I could."

"Are you trying to set us up!?" Kurenai shouted at Kabuto, "I bet you're going to tell him the whole plan!"

"Kurenai is right!" Asuma yelled, "We don't trust you, Kabuto!"

"Okay. Fine." Kabuto reasoned, "Maybe the Tsunade getting injured was a bad idea but we could use someone else, like Jiraya. We could say he was injured and Orochimaru would go there to kill him and assume his identity, thinking he could go to Konoha and get control from Tsunade."

"Now THAT might actually work." Tsunade decided, "Let's do the plan!"

Everyone stood up from the round table and poofed away dramatically.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO! Don't do this please! I beg you! I'll do anything! Please just let me go!" the prisoner screamed.

He was strapped down to a metal operating table in an experimentation room and Anko was standing next to table, bending down so that she was eye to eye with her captive.

"Wow." Anko blinked, "You're a pitiful person, at least when you had me captured I didn't beg for mercy like that. You're not getting out of this so if I were you, I'd give up now."

"I have to try, don't I?!" the prisoner cried, "Would you just let yourself die like this?!"

"I wouldn't get myself into situations like this." Anko explained, "I'm not as stupid as you."

"Yeah you are!" the prisoner insulted, "You're just lucky. It could have been anyone snatched up by Orochimaru for experimentation. I was unlucky so it happened to be me. I was 10 and I'm 25 now. I've been a prisoner for 15 years! I deserve a break."

Anko thought about that for a moment. The prisoner _was_ right, Orochimaru did just capture random individuals for his less important experiments. It was the more important people, like Sasuke, who weren't put through the torture, because of their bloodline abilities. And her, who just showed up one day and got to live because she used to be Orochimaru's student.

But all that wasn't her problem.

This was the guy who sucked out all her Chakra, making her power-less and was planning to use her for ransom.

He deserved getting experimented on.

"Oh you'll get a break." Anko laughed, "A permanent one after all this is done."

"Don't converse with the prisoners."

Anko and the prisoner turned to see Orochimaru walk in the door through the shadows looking very intimidating and scary.

"I was just telling him he deserved this." Anko explained, standing up to face her former teacher.

"You don't owe him any explanations." Orochimaru stated, walking over to the table, "It doesn't matter what he thinks in his last moments of life."

He stood over the prisoner, looking down and smiling evilly, like cruel god who killed his subjects for his own amusement.

Anko imitated his actions, but it didn't really work because she didn't have a frightening and pale face.

Nevertheless, the prisoner began to scream again, begging for his life.

"The first thing you do before you do an experiment." Orochimaru began, "Is shut it up, by any means necessary."

"How?" Anko asked, looking at the captive calling out for help that would never come.

"I said, 'any means necessary." Orochimaru repeated, "You figure it out."

"Be quiet!" Anko ordered.

The prisoner continued to yell.

"I said shut up!" Anko demanded, "I am second in command you are forced to follow my directions."

The prisoner didn't seem to care.

"Ugh…" Anko groaned and then looked to Orochimaru for direction. The Sanin just backed away from the table, shrugging.

Anko scanned the room; all she could see were chemicals and medical equipment.

"Aw, screw this!" Anko exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

She then walked over to where she saw a towel, balled up the piece of cloth and shoved it into the prisoner's mouth.

"Amateur…but interesting." Orochimaru commented, "I prefer to cut out their tongues…"

Anko rolled her eyes, she was sure he did.

"What next?" Anko asked, staring down at the now silent captive.

"The whole point of experiments is to test various things and see their results." Orochimaru stated.

Anko felt dumb, she should have known that testing was involved. But she had always imagined Orochimaru's experiments as just to torture people because he enjoyed to see people tortured. She had only wanted to do one experiment on this particular prisoner because she thought it would make him pay for capturing her and tricking her.

"I don't know." Anko shrugged, "What do you want tested?"

"There are many things." Orochimaru began, "I want test if a normal human can be supplemented with bloodline trait hormones I created using DNA Kabuto collected and be able to use the ability. I want to see if a person can be half animal and whether that would improve their strength. I want to see if pain receptor nerves can be removed so pain won't be felt. There's a few."

"Which one would be the most deadly?" Anko asked, attempting an evil smile.

"If you just wanted to torture the person, you could have just said so." Orochimaru responded, "I'm sure your friend here won't mind."

The prisoner's eyes got wide in fear, but all he could do was emit a muffled scream that no one heard.

"Hm…" Anko thought about it.

Before she could give a reply, two Sound Ninja came into the room.

"Lord Orochimaru." One said, "We need to talk to you."

They looked at Anko and made a mad face, "Outside." The other said.

"Sorry I have to cut this lesson short, Anko." Orochimaru apologized sarcastically, "Do what you want with him while I'm gone."

Anko nodded and the prisoner shook his head. The two Random Sound Ninja exited the room.

"You two kids have fun." Orochimaru smirked and followed after his two followers.

The prisoner strapped to the table, crying. He was going to have the opposite of fun.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside, in the hallway, Orochimaru stood talking to the two Sound Ninjas.

"What is so important that you interrupt me?" he demanded.

"We just got word!" one exclaimed, "Jiraya is beat up and near death in the Rundown Town."

"He's all alone." The other added, "We suggest that you go there, kill him and take him over. Then you can go to Konoha and get control."

Orochimaru smiled evilly.

He had a plan.

* * *

...Review.


	53. Pretending To Be Sound Ninjas, Staged

By the way, reviewers...like right now when I'm posting this it's around 9pm where I am, what time is it where you are?

* * *

As usual, Sasuke was walking around the base getting to know his way around, avoiding Karin, but this time he was also steaming with anger. Orochimaru had said only yesterday that his training would restart.

That never happened.

He saw Orochimaru standing in the hallway up ahead in front of door, talking to two ninjas. The ninjas walked the other way and Orochimaru was about to go back into the room he had exited to converse with the ninjas before Sasuke shouted at him.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted.

Orochimaru turned and looked to see Sasuke stomping towards him, the Sharingan present in his eyes an indication to his anger.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asked, trying to sound polite but just sounding sarcastic.

"It's been three months and I have had no training whatsoever." Sasuke began, "Yesterday you told me that when we got here, it would begin immediately. But instead you just walked away to do whatever it is you're doing."

"Sasuke you need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you." Orochimaru stated, "I have other obligations to take care of, and right now I have a plan to formulate and place into action."

Anko burst out of the door and into the hall, "Are you guys done talking yet?!" she asked and then saw that the Sound Ninjas from before were gone and Sasuke was now here.

"Yes and now Orochimaru is going to train me." Sasuke declared, "So you are going to have to wait."

"I don't think so!" Anko replied, "I was here first and the torture—I mean experiment is already started. It just can't stop in the middle."

"Both of those will have to be put on hold." Orochimaru stated, "There has been a new development. I have a new plan."

"I'm getting tired of this." Sasuke complained, "Everyday a new plan, a new alliance, a new enemy, a new betrayal. When will this all end? Why is it like this?"

"Hey, I'm evil." Orochimaru shrugged, "It's what I do."

"Well, the only reason I came her was to get power and so far I've barely gotten any stronger!" Sasuke exclaimed, "If this continues, I'm going back to Konoha."

"No you're not." Orochimaru countered, "I need your body in three years, you think I would just let you leave?"

"The fact is that you're never around." Sasuke replied, "I could just leave when you're off on one of your little plans. You wouldn't even get back until like two months later and when you do, you wouldn't even know where I am."

"You just said you would go right back to Konoha." Anko reminded, "I think he would know."

"Still I left with you from Konoha willingly last time." Sasuke said, "But this time if Orochimaru comes to go get me back, I just wouldn't come and everyone would fight him. Everyone knows Konoha would let me back in, no questions asked. I'm like a rockstar there. Everyone loves me."

"And what if you make your way back to Konoha…" Orochimaru began, "Only to find that I was in control. That is what the plan involves."

"Oh yeah, like your other plans worked." Sasuke said sarcastically, "You're never getting control of Konoha so you should give up now and train me."

"This plan is different." Orochimaru explained, "They won't know I'm control until it's too late…"

Anko and Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, wondering what the plan was this time.

"If this plan doesn't work and you don't train me…" Sasuke threatened, "I WILL go back Konoha and in fact, I'll make sure my first mission is to kill you."

"How do you just let him say that?!" Anko exclaimed to Orochimaru, "You should set him straight."

"Poor boy only has three years to live." Orochimaru shrugged, "Let him talk, it won't change anything."

Anko just slapped her forehead; Orochimaru was so contradictory of himself. Just five minutes ago he had said, "_I doesn't matter what he thinks in his last moments of life" _regarding one experiment and now _"let him talk"_ about another.

"Well what's the plan, then?" Anko asked.

"Get everyone together." Orochimaru ordered, "I'll tell everyone then and after that we'll put into action."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two Sound Ninjas who had just spoken to Orochimaru, telling him about Jiraya getting injured, were walking quickly towards the exit of the Sand Base. Hoping to get out before anyone stopped them.

"That was brilliant, my love." One said, "He never suspected a thing."

"You were brilliant as well, my sweet." The other said, "Only strong ninjas such as ourselves would be able to fool Orochimaru."

"Yes that is true." The first agreed, "When I broke in with Kakashi before, we were found out immediately. It must be your awesome ninja strength that protected us."

"Yes, my love." The second nodded, "That Kakashi. He always slows us down; we are a perfect team together."

"I want to kiss you my honey." The first declared.

"As do I, you." The second cried, "Yet we must wait until we are out of this base."

The two fake Sound Ninjas, obviously Kurenai and Asuma hurried towards the door, but then stopped when they heard discussion in another room. Anko walked out of the door and saw them, looked them both eye to eye and just when they thought they had been discovered, Anko said…

"Hey you guys! Come inside. Orochimaru's unveiling the next plan!"

Not wanting to seem weird by not entering, Kurenai and Asuma followed Anko into the room, feeling sad that they couldn't leave and no longer have to keep their love (and identities) a secret.

Orochimaru stood in front of a crowd of Sound Ninjas, with Anko and Sasuke standing next to him.

"I'm going to go and take over Jiraya." He announced, "And then as Jiraya I will get close enough to Tsunade to take her over as well. Then, finally, I will have control of Konoha."

Everyone cheered.

"Then, when I have control." Orochimaru said, "You all will be signaled to come and we'll all take over the world."

Everyone cheered again.

"It worked!" Asuma whispered to Kurenai.

"Yes!" Kurenai exclaimed, but quietly, "They are so enthusiastic and have no idea they are walking right into a trap."

"Let's get out of here." Asuma suggested.

Asuma and Kurenai discretely left the room, while everyone else was all distracted by cheering about taking over Konoha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurenai and Asuma, now returned to their original looks, ran as fast as they could past all the bars and motels of the Rundown Town. They both wished longingly to be in a hotel room together, but knew the mission relied on them returning where Jiraya, Tsunade and everyone were waiting for their word.

They burst through the swinging double doors of the decoy Inn that was going to be used for the plan.

"What's the word?" Tsunade asked, she was leaning against the wall with Shizune sitting cross-legged next to her.

Jiraya was lying on a blanket on the floor with a washcloth over his forehead, pretending to be on his deathbed. Kakashi was disguised as a doctor who would be tending to him. It was too risky to use Tsunade or Shizune as the fake-medic because they were medic-ninjas in real-life and seem too experienced to be working in a Rundown Town.

"Orochimaru and the Sound fell for it." Asuma reported.

"He's coming here today." Kurenai added.

"And we're ready." Tsunade declared, "Right everyone?"

"RIGHT!" everyone agreed.

"Now everyone get into position." Tsunade ordered.

She and Shizune used a jutsu to blend in with the back wall of the room, Kakashi in costume pretending to be trying to heal Jiraya. Asuma and Kurenai also hid themselves in the walls.

The room looked as if it only had a sick Jiraya and a doctor inside it.

The stage was set.

* * *

Review.


	54. Lists, Chase Scene, Curse Seal Bias

The Akatsuki's in this one later on since someone asked what happened to them. And now to find out whether the plan worked or not.

* * *

The room was dark and dead silent, no one breathed and the only motion was Kakashi playing his role as the doctor. Everyone tensed and got into position when a long rectangle of light entered with the opening door.

Footsteps got closer and closer and closer and everyone, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Shizune, Asuma and Kurenai, saw exactly whom they were expecting to see.

Orochimaru.

"I'm here, Jiraya!" their target declared, stepping into view "You think I wouldn't find out about your untimely injury? Well you thought wrong. I am the smartest and most devious villain in the entire world and I have come to finish the job and take you over so that I can rule Konoha and the world! HAHAHAHA!"

Just before 'the smartest and most devious villain in the entire world' reached Jiraya lying down on the floor and the 'doctor', Tsunade jumped into the scene, blocking the path.

"That's not going to happen!" She yelled, "Everyone! Attack now!"

Shizune, Asuma and Kurenai revealed themselves as they jumped towards their target, kunais drawn. Jiraya jumped up from where he was slumped and so did Kakashi.

The fight was on.

"It was a trap!" Orochimaru exclaimed, "How dare you trick me?! You will all die a painful death for that!"

But instead of fighting, Orochimaru just ran out of the door with all of the Leaf Ninja chasing after him.

The fight was off.

The chase was on.

"Get back here!" Jiraya shouted, "You're too scared to fight!?"

"I'll fight you if you can catch me!" Orochimaru called back and ran faster.

They chased him through the Rundown Town, over its rooftops and into the forest where they leaped from tree to tree in pursuit.

"You coward!" Asuma insulted, "Come back!"

"You're not getting away from us that easy!" Kurenai backed up her boyfriend.

"Yes I am!" Orochimaru responded and just picked up the pace.

The chase had now left the forest and was now taking place on a flat, grassy ground and saw no end in sight.

"This is going to be all over the news!" Jiraya warned, "The 'Great and Powerful' Orochimaru fled a battle."

But Orochimaru didn't seem to care, he just kept running. Faster and faster.

"This isn't working!" Shizune commented to Tsunade as they ran next to each other, "We need a new plan!"

"New plan!" Tsunade announced, "Try to surround him and corner him in!"

Asuma and Kurenai jumped to one side of the fleeing Orochimaru, while Jiraya and Kakashi jumped on the other and Tsunade and Shizune jumped in front him.

Orochimaru turned around, trying to get away the only open direction, the way he had come from, but Tsunade jumped there so he was completely encircled by enemies.

"No where to run." Tsunade stated, "Now that this little delay is over, let's get to the fight so we can kill you."

Orochimaru began to laugh and everyone looked at him wrong.

"What's so funny?!" Jiraya demanded, "You're about to die. I thought that was what you work so hard to prevent."

"I'm not the one you want to kill." Orochimaru explained.

There was a poof and a cloud of smoke appeared around Orochimaru, when it cleared, Orochimaru was no longer there.

It was Anko.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was in the Hokage's office, leaning back on the Hokage's chair, feet resting on the Hokage's desk. It was almost as if he was Hokage. That would be ten times better than when he had control of the Sound Village, but not a reality…yet.

But the Hokage Tsunade, and all her favorite people to go on missions against Orochimaru were absent from Konoha, off on a mission against Orochimaru. It was all his plan. He even revealed the location of the Sand Base in order for this plan to work. And after his plan worked, he would demand a pardon from Konoha for all his past crimes, and because Orochimaru would be dead, he would have control of the Sound. Using that control he would take over the Leaf Village.

So needless to say that when Orochimaru walked right into the Hokage's office, it created quite a problem for Kabuto's plans.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru greeted, "I wondered where you were. Changing loyalties again, I see? You're worse than Anko."

Kabuto stood up and prepared to fight, "How are you here?!" he demanded, "My plan!"

"Oh you mean the plan where I would foolishly walk into trap?" Orochimaru asked, "You of all people should know that would never happen. I knew it was a trick the moment two poorly disguised leaf Ninjas reported to me that Jiraya had somehow, miraculously fallen deathly ill. Now, I found it suspicious that they knew the location of the Sound Base but I never suspected that you would have turned on me, Kabuto. That means there's absolutely no chance of you getting Anko's job. She even did an experiment today."

"Don't you understand?!" Kabuto exclaimed, "It's because of me not having the job that I even formulated this plan to get you killed! Maybe if you had just let me keep my job instead of letting Anko have it when she's nowhere near as competent as me, then I wouldn't have had to do this! You pitted us against each other, made me sink to this sedition against you. This is all your fault."

"What's new?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically. But he was right. Almost everything bad that happened in the world could be traced or connected in someway to him, "But as you can see, your plan didn't work. So was it really worth it? Now you're on the list of Sound Enemies. I guess Konoha will have to be your home."

"I guess I'll just have to kill you myself!" Kabuto declared.

Orochimaru just rolled his eyes. Sure, Kabuto was tough enough, but he doubted he would be so stupid as to bluntly attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru stood and waited for Kabuto to make some sort of threatening movement.

Nothing happened.

"I didn't think so." Orochimaru stated.

"Ugh…" Kabuto sighed, slapping his forehead and then asking, "How come I betray you once and I'm on the No-No-List but Anko betrays you whenever she feels like it and never gets in any trouble, it's not fair!"

"You're sounding like a whining little kid." Orochimaru commented.

"That's Sasuke." Kabuto replied, "Another one that never gets in trouble for what he does. He lead Karin and Suigetsu away and they didn't come back for weeks, he left Konoha when you were attacking it, he doesn't do any work around the Sound. I'm beginning to see a bias you have. How come everyone with a Curse Seal gets special treatment?"

"I'm Orochimaru." Orochimaru stated the obvious, "I don't have to explain myself to you. Now if you aren't planning on fighting me, I have a village to take over. By the end of the hour I will be in control around here."

Orochimaru poofed away, leaving Kabuto shaking his head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Akatsuki building, which was not a hideout because in the Land Hidden In The Rain the Akatsuki were in control, not wanted criminals, all the ten members were assembled to hear an announcement that was going to be made by their leader.

Pein and Konan stood in front of the gathered group, some of which who were sitting, others who were standing and some that were leaning against the wall, all in complicated poses trying to look cool, and Pein got all of their aloof attention by coughing.

He was so strong and feared with all his piercings by his members and the world that all he would need to do is cough to get attention.

"It has come to my attention." He began, "That the Sanin Jiraya has fallen ill in Rundown Town and Orochimaru is going there to finish him. The third Sanin, Tsunade will probably hear this news too and go there to heal Jiraya and stop Orochimaru. Orochimaru, as you all know, is already on the Kill List for defecting from this organization and it would be within our plans for the other two Sanin to die." (news travels fast.)

Pein paused allowing his followers to take in the information.

"The plan is five of us will go to the Rundown Town to fight the Sanin…" Pein continued, "While the other five will go to Konoha and get control. Any questions?"

"I do not want to be in group that fights the Sanin." Itachi spoke up, "When Orochimaru was in the group he said he wanted my body. I don't want to be raped by him and I don't want to run into my brother."

"Okay then." Pein said, "You're on the attack Konoha team then. Any other questions, not that Itachi's statement were a question."

Sasori raised his puppet hand, "Can I also be on the Konoha attack team? Whenever I see Orochimaru he either wants to talk to me or fight me. I have nothing to say to him or his people."

"Fine." Pein agreed, beginning to become annoyed, "Both you and Itachi will not be on the team that fights Orochimaru. Anything else?"

Several more people raised their hands and a vein popped on Pein's forehead, causing a piercing to burst off.

"Konan." He ordered, angrily "Go get a pen and paper. It seems that we'll need to make a list."

Konan scurried away to go get the items and Pein scanned the hands waving in the air.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with avoiding Orochimaru?" He asked, sighing and watched all but one hand go down. "God you guys act like your scared of that person…what is it?" he asked the remaining hand.

"Can I be on the attack Orochimaru and the Sanin team?" Deidara asked, "I want to kill Orochimaru and avoid Itachi."

"Ugh…fine…" Pein groaned, reaching out to take the pen and paper Konan had just brought him and jotting down every note.

There was just something about these people…

* * *

What did you all think? Were you surprised or did you see it coming. Can you guess what's next...?


	55. Konoha Under Attack again!, In Trouble

Here it is, I spoil you guys too much. I should be more like those slow updaters.

* * *

Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan and Kisame, led by Konan who was in charge of the 'Fight The Sanin' mission, kicked open the door of the (unknown to them) decoy hotel in the Rundown town and walked in like a gang.

"Sanin!" Konan shouted, "Stand and fight!"

"Fucking fight!" Hidan yelled.

And all his teammates looked at him wrong, because his comment was so needless. And then, they all looked around the room.

"It's empty." Zetsu commented.

"Where are the Sanin, yeah?" Deidara asked angrily, "I was looking foreword to this fight!"

"Was this some sort of drill?" Kisame asked Konan.

Konan shook her head, "Sasori was definitely told by his source that Jiraya, Orochimaru and Tsunade were going to be here."

"Well tell him to fucking check his fucking information next time!" Hidan exclaimed, "Let's get the fuck out of here. I need to go do some sacrifices."

Konan, followed by the rest turned and left the decoy hotel and left Rundown Town, wondering what happened. They walked off into the sunset, even though it was only the middle of the day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the other half of the Akatsuki was in Konoha, preparing to destroy and/or take it over. Which ever Pein felt like at the particular moment.

Pein stood on the roof of the Hokage Building, his followers standing behind him.

"CITIZENS OF KONOHA!" he boomed, so that all citizens of Konoha listened, "WE ARE TAKING OVER! MOST OF YOU WILL BE KILLED SO IF I WERE YOU, I'D MAKE SOME FINAL ARANGEMENTS!"

Mass panic began and the civilians within earshot of Pein began to run in random directions, while Ninjas began to prepare for battle.

Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu all jumped off the building and into the streets, staring their offensive. It left Pein and Tobi on the roof, looking at each other.

"Go fight!" Pein ordered, "You're blowing your cover!"

"I don't want to trash my old town." Madara as Tobi stated.

"Fine then." Pein grumbled, "We'll just take it over."

"Okey-dokey!" Tobi exclaimed, back to his childish personality, and jumped off to join the others.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As if one attack wasn't enough, on the other side of town, standing on the Hokage Monument, was Orochimaru. Behind him was Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and many other Sound Ninjas and Cursed Seal Ninjas.

"CITIZENS OF KONOHA!" he boomed, "I AM TAKING OVER! MOST OF YOU WILL BE USED IN EXPIREMENTS SO IF I WERE YOU, I'D MAKE SOME FINAL ARANGMENTS!"

A second mass panic began and the civilians within earshot of Orochimaru began to run in random directions, while Ninjas began to prepare for battle.

Karin, Suigetsu and all the Sound Ninja jumped down to the streets, staring their offensive. It left Orochimaru and Sasuke on the roof looking at each other.

"Remember." Sasuke said, "If this doesn't work out and you have to flee this village, I'm staying."

"I have this all under control." Orochimaru declared, "Go fight!"

"No." Sasuke disobeyed, "You fight, I'm staying out of this."

Orochimaru jumped off the monument and joined his followers in the fight. Sasuke just sat down to watch the battle.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kabuto was cowering under the Hokage's desk, wondering what mess he had got himself into. He had no doubt in his mind that he would be blamed for all of this, because it _was_ his plan. How could he be so stupid?

Izumo and Kotetsu burst in the door, gasping for breath.

"Hokage!" Kotetsu shouted.

"The village is under attack!" Izumo yelled.

"By Orochimaru and the Akatsuki!" they both screamed at the same time.

Kabuto just looked up from under the desk.

Things had just gotten a whole lot worse…

"Kabuto…" Izumo glared, "You're behind this!"

"Where's the Hokage?" Kotetsu demanded.

Kabuto sighed, standing slowly and raising his hands up in surrender.

He had no idea where the Hokage or anyone else who went to enact his plan was, nothing had gone right.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're in a lot of trouble young lady." Tsunade warned, sounding like a school principal.

Anko was surrounded by Jiraya, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Shizune, with Tsunade in front of her, closing in.

"You're going to jail for this." Asuma stated.

"Yeah and all the other crimes too." Kurenai agreed.

"Do you understand the gravity of the situation you are in?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…well…" Anko stuttered.

Orochimaru had told her to pretend to be him and distract Tsunade and them while he took over Konoha. He never said anything about being caught or going to jail, which was one thing she wanted to avoid.

"The fact that you're here pretending to be Orochimaru…" Jiraya began, "Means that the real one is probably doing damage in Konoha as we speak and you were just a distraction."

"You're already on the Enemies List for being second in command." Tsunade told, shaking her head, "But now, you're in a whole new ballpark."

"Next time you join in on one of Orochimaru's plots." Kakashi said, "Think about the consequences."

"There's not going to be a next time." Tsunade declared, "Grab her!"

Shizune grabbed on of Anko's arms and Kurenai grabbed the other and they marched her away, back in the direction of the under-double-attack Konoha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The silence and serenity of the Konoha Forest Nursing Home was pierced by explosions, cries for help and the shouting of two dangerous leaders of dangerous groups.

Sitting on three rocking chairs were the two men and one old woman of the Elder Council.

"The village seems to be under attack." The first old man mentioned, off-handedly.

"Hmm." The woman sighed contentedly, "That Tsunade can never keep things under control."

"Should we do something?" the second old man asked.

The three sat rocking and thought about it for a moment.

"Naaa!" they all shook their heads and went back to knitting, whittling and sleeping.

* * *

So another battle for Konoha has began...Review!


	56. Behind Bars Again!, Battle For Konoha

* * *

Tsunade escorted Anko, who was held by Kurenai and Shizune, down to the jail cells under the Hokage Building. When they made it into the jail area Tsunade was surprised, but also happy to see that Kabuto was already behind bars.

"What are you in for?" Anko asked, before Shizune told her to be quiet.

"Let me out!" Kabuto demanded, "I don't deserve to be here!"

"Yes you do." Tsunade disagreed, "It turned out that Orochimaru knew about the plan the whole time and is in the village right now attacking!"

"Then what are you doing in here?" Kabuto asked, "Shouldn't you be out there fighting."

"Oh, I will be." Tsunade stated, "I just came here to drop off your fellow criminal."

On Tsunade's orders, Shizune and Kurenai shoved Anko into the cell and found herself standing next to her sworn enemy Kabuto.

"Wait!" Kabuto called after Tsunade as she walked away, "You can't leave me in here! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah right." Tsunade laughed, and then she Kurenai and Shizune were gone.

Anko laughed in Kabuto's face, "I guess you're little plot didn't work the way you planned!"

"Well you're in jail too, so you have nothing to say." Kabuto replied.

"Not for long." Anko smiled, leaning against the wall, content and unconcerned, "Orochimaru gonna get control and get me out. But when he finds out it was your plan, who knows what will happen to you."

"Oh, Orochimaru already knows it was my plan." Kabuto countered, "He didn't do anything to me."

"WHY NOT!?" Anko exclaimed

Kabuto shrugged, "Who knows, maybe he wants to give me my job back."

"Never." Anko glared.

"Hey, I'm not the one Orochimaru set up." Kabuto stated.

"Set up?" Anko asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you're here aren't you?" Kabuto explained, "Orochimaru knew it was a trap and sent you to get caught in the trap instead of him. You're lucky you're not dead because that was what originally was planned. But Orochimaru did know that while you were distracting Tsunade and the rest, he'd get Konoha. But you'd end up captured…or dead. It's the truth."

Anko was dumbstruck.

She had never thought about it that way. Orochimaru had told her to be the distraction, but it did make sense that if she was pretending to be him she might have been killed and now here she was in jail.

Anko clenched her fists and began to growl.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" She declared, so loud that everyone in Konoha stopping fighting for a moment to hear the sound.

Kabuto just laughed, folding his arms, "First we have to get out of here."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru paced the main streets of Konoha, hearing sounds of battle all around him, but feeling annoyed that he hadn't been in a fight yet. When anyone saw him coming, they ran the other way instead of running to fight him and that was beginning to get on his nerves.

His whole mood changed, though, when he saw two familiar faces walking in his direction.

"So, Itachi…" Sasori began, "How do you feel being back in your old village."

"Look at all this mess." Itachi commented, "Back when I lived here it never got so dirty."

"It's under attack." Sasori stated flatly.

"Oh…right." Itachi remembered, "Well at least we didn't run into Orochimaru. I saw some Sound Ninjas here and I was afraid he might be here."

"I know." Sasori agreed, "I'd hate to see his white face again. That would be a disaster."

"Hey guys." Orochimaru waved, "Long time no see."

Itachi and Sasori's faces got almost as pale as Orochimaru, then they stopped, turned and ran in the other direction.

"Wait come back!" Orochimaru shouted, running after them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin and Suigetsu were fighting.

The only problem with that fact was that instead of fighting Leaf Ninjas or Akatsuki members, they were fighting each other. They were in a neighborhood on the edge of Konoha, near the forest with a short wall dividing the city from the trees.

"You're so stupid, Suigetsu!" Karin insulted, punching Suigetsu.

"No you are!" Suigetsu retorted, blasting Karin with water.

"Sasuke DOES love me and that's final!" Karin yelled, kicking Suigetsu.

"No, he doesn't!" Suigetsu laughed, "That's why you're so stupid to believe that!"

"Did someone say, Sasuke?!"

Suigetsu and Karin stopped their brawl when they heard the two voices speak.

Sakura and Ino were stamping towards Karin, fists balled and eyes glaring.

"SASUKE IS MINE!" They declared.

And suddenly the three girls were in a cloud of dust, having a cat fight.

"I'm going to stay out of this one…" Suigetsu decided and crept away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi, Jiraya and Asuma were locked in heated combat with Kakuzu and Tobi when Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade arrived on the training fields where the battle was taking place.

"You're outnumbered!" Kakashi announced, "Surrender!"

Kakuzu and Tobi looked at each other, wondering if they should when Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame and Konan appeared to join the fight, evening the score.

"I guess you spoke too soon!" Kakuzu responded.

"Yeah you silly buttheads!" Tobi agreed, "We have the same number as you! I can count!"

"Let's just fight!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Everyone started to fight.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was in the Sand Village. Jiraya had left him there, left him AGAIN, because he had 'some things to do' which he never specified. And so here Naruto was, hanging out with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in the Kazekage Building, staring out the window.

But somewhere, deep in the boy's heart, Naruto sensed that somewhere…

There was a massive battle occurring that he really should know about.

Sighing, Naruto left the window side and returned to the game Hide And Seek he was playing with Sand Siblings.

He was "it" and had no idea where any of them were.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi and Sasori had split up in an attempt to avoid Orochimaru and now the Uchiha was running towards the Hokage Monument to hide while Orochimaru went after Sasori.

Sasuke still sat on top of said monument, watching Konoha from above, like he was better than it all. Which, he thought he was.

Madara immediately sensed that the two brothers were about to meet. So, much to the shock and confusion of everyone involved in the fight Tobi was, they saw Tobi abruptly stopped fighting and ran in the direction of the Hokage Monument.

They all just shook their heads, knowing that Tobi was a little off…

But Madara had to prevent his relatives from seeing each other. If they did, they of course, would fight and that would ruin his plans.

Pein was fighting alone, but holding his own in a battle against both Sound Ninjas and Leaf Ninjas who had temporarily teamed up to defeat the common enemy, when Madara landed next to him, helping him out by knocking about five ninjas down.

"Madara…" Pein whispered, "What the problem."

"Pull everyone out." Madara commanded, not explaining why, "Get everyone to leave. Right now."

Pein, knowing not to pry, question or disobey did exactly as told. He left the fight he was in and jumped to the top of the Hokage Building.

"EVERYONE AKATSUKI!" He shouted so that the whole village heard, "LEAVE KONOHA RIGHT NOW! BACK TO BASE!"

All Akatsuki members, looked up from their respective battles, quite puzzled at their Leader's strange and unexpected orders.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame all disappeared from their fight with Tsunade, Jiraya, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Shizune, leaving the Leaf Ninjas just standing there wondering what to do.

Sasori also poofed away, Just as Orochimaru was about to catch up to him.

And to Madara's relief, Itachi turned and walked the opposite direction and never climbed the Hokage Monument and saw Sasuke.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru, seeing the retreat of the Akatsuki, recalled all his followers to the top of the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and the rest all stood in front of him waiting for orders.

"As you can see." Orochimaru stated, "The Akatsuki has pulled out, which gives us a chance to regroup while the Leaf Ninjas are distracted by their unexpected exit. Just fighting in the streets has gotten nowhere, but there is something I noticed. When ever I tried to fight or even talk to anyone they ran away. So he's the new plan. All of you transform into me and chase all the Leaf Ninjas and civilians into a trap that Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin and I will dig. We'll have every single Konoha Citizen captured!"

"Yes sir!" All the Random Sound Ninjas agreed to the plan and then, jumped off the monument to go enact it.

"Now let's go dig a big hole." Orochimaru declared.

Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke followed Orochimaru off the monument and on to the Training Grounds to dig a giant hole for their enemies to fall into.

* * *

A giant hole...will they fall for that? Something tells me...yes.


	57. Down In The Hole, Spoon Tunnel, RunHide

Sorry it took awhile, I've been sick. And the document uploader was on the fritz as well.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai were running.

They were panting, gasping for breath but continued on seeing no end to the torture any time soon.

They turned a corner into a back alley of Konoha and hid behind a trashcan while Orochimaru ran past.

When he was out of sight, they jumped up from their hiding place and ran back the way they hand come, only to see Orochimaru waiting for them and continuing to chase them.

"We'll never get away from him, my love!" Kurenai cried as she picked up her pace.

"Yes we will." Asuma declared, grabbing Kurenai's hand and pulling her along, "let's go this way, honey!"

Asuma led Kurenai off the main street and on to a side one with Orochimaru running right behind. They weaved in and out of buildings and finally lost their chaser in an abandoned (because of the battle) restaurant.

Orochimaru stepped into the restaurant, began to look around the room for who he was pursuing. Kurenai and Asuma held their breath and sneaked out the back door, starting to run again towards a tree near the Training Grounds.

Out from behind the tree they were looking to find cover behind, jumped Orochimaru.

"He's everywhere!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Just run!" Asuma shouted, clasping her hand.

The two ran away from Orochimaru again, deeper into the Training Grounds.

Kurenai looked back and saw Orochimaru hot on their trail.

Asuma looked back and Orochimaru and Orochimaru hot on their trail.

Asuma and Kurenai both looked back at the same moment and saw Orochimaru and Orochimaru and Orochimaru all hot on their trail.

The lovers looked at each other and ran even faster.

So fast that it was too late to slow down when they saw the giant hole in front of them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Help!" Kabuto yelled, banging on the prison bars, "Somebody help!"

Finally, after awhile of calling, Izumo and Kotetsu appeared to see what Kabuto wanted.

"What do you want?" Izumo asked.

"She died." Kabuto explained, pointing to a corpse laying face down next to him on the floor of the cell, "I guess it was just too much for her."

Kotetsu and Izumo raised their eyebrows.

After a moment of silence, Kabuto said, "Well get it out of here already! It stinks!"

Izumo and Kotetsu turned to each other and conversed quietly, nodded and then opened the cell and walked to the body.

But when Kotetsu tried to turn the body to see who it was Anko punched him in the face. Meanwhile, Kabuto knocked Izumo out.

"I can't believe that actually worked…" Kabuto stated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah!" Anko agreed, smiling, "Those two helped with that exact same trick last time I was in jail and they still fell for it!"

"Well let's just go." Kabuto suggested.

Anko and Kabuto escaped the prison, ready to enact phase two of their plot leaving Kotetsu and Izumo trapped in the jail where they just were.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was standing over his latest success, gazing down on it proudly.

All the Konoha Ninjas down in the hole screamed curse words up at him and made obscene gestures, but he didn't care. They were the ones who were captured, not him.

Orochimaru was in control.

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu walked over to him, dirty and tired from digging the hole.

"I've got to hand it to you…" Sasuke said, grudgingly, "This hole plan actually worked."

"I know." Orochimaru agreed, smiling evilly, "Last time I attacked the village, the Konoha Ninjas did the same trick on my ninjas and they still fell for it!"

"What do we do now?" Karin asked, "Now that you're in control of Konoha?"

Orochimaru mentally counted each Konoha Ninja trapped in his giant hole with one finger.

Two were missing.

"Tsunade and Jiraya." Orochimaru growled, "Now we go find them!"

Orochimaru followed by Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu ran off to go find the other two Sanin.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down in the hole, all the Konoha Ninjas were milling around, wondering what to do and how to get out of the situation they were in.

Kakashi was leaning against the wall of the hole, catching up on reading his favorite book, Make Out Paradise. Because all of the crazy-ness that went on ever since that fateful day Anko decided to _not_-desert the village, he had been unable to read as often as he would have liked.

Asuma and Kurenai walked over to where he was standing.

"Hey, Kakashi." They waved, sighing.

Kakashi nodded.

"So how'd you get captured?" Asuma asked.

"I got lost on the path of life and fell in." Kakashi answered, "You?"

Kurenai and Asuma looked at Kakashi questioningly but then explained, "We were chased by three Orochimarus!"

"Me too!" Shizune agreed, walking over to where the three Jounin were conversing.

A noise was heard coming from the floor of the hole and all the talking Konoha Ninjas gathered around the source.

"What is that…?" Kurenai wondered.

"I have no idea my love!" Asuma stated.

"Sounds like some sort of mole burrowing." Kakashi said, from behind his book.

There was a POP!

And out jumped Izumo and Kotetsu from a smaller hole inside the hole!

"We are free!" Izumo declared, "Escaped from that jail!"

"Yes!" Kotetsu exclaimed, "I knew that digging with a spoon would work!"

"Uh…guys…." Shizune interrupted.

"Yeah?" Izumo and Kotetsu answered.

"Look around." Kakashi suggested.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked around at their surroundings and saw that they were still in captivity, this time in a giant hole.

"Oh…shit…" they muttered.

"Well how'd you guys get in here….?" Kurenai asked, "Other than the hole…thing."

"Anko and Kabuto broke out of jail!" Kotetsu declared, "And locked us in there!"

"They caught us off guard!" Izumo added, "If it was a fair fight we would have kicked their Sound Village asses!"

"I doesn't matter how we all got down here…" Asuma said, "It matters how we get out!"

"So true, my sweet!" Kurenai agreed, "But how do we get out?"

"I have an idea!" Kotetsu spoke up.

"Oh, no!" Izumo shook his head, "Not another one of your ideas!"

"The spoon thing worked!" Kotetsu defended, "How was I supposed to know there was a giant hole!?"

"Whatever…" Izumo shrugged.

"Let's hear your idea." Asuma said, "Tell us."

"Okay…." Kotetsu began, "Two words…"

Everyone got close to him to listen.

"Human Pyramid."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade and Jiraya were hiding in the only place that never got attacked whenever Konoha was under attack…

The Konoha Forest Nursing Home.

"What are you two doing here?" The Elder Council asked them, "The sign says 65 and older."

"We're not here to live here!" Tsunade exclaimed, flipping her hair, "I'm only 20."

"Yeah…" Jiraya laughed, "20 plus 30."

That comment earned Jiraya and punch in the face.

"You're still really hot, though!" Jiraya choked out, through a punched-in face.

Tsunade crossed the room and sat on a couch next to where the Elder Council sat in three rocking chairs. Jiraya, after fixing his face, joined her.

"Let's get down to business." Tsunade stated, "You old people know how much I hate you and your constant plans, but hey, let's face it. You're good at making plans."

"That is true…" the woman of the Elder Council agreed.

"But where is this leading?" One of the men asked.

"We need a plan." Tsunade stated, "Orochimaru is attacking Konoha again and we need away to defeat him. He's already captured all my ninja in a giant hole, which by the way, WAS MY IDEA!"

"Why should we give you a plan?" The final man of the Elder Council asked angrily, "It's because of you we're in this blasted Nursing Home!"

"The reason you're in here is because you kept taking control of Konoha!" Tsunade contoured, "More times than Orochimaru even!"

"And besides." Jiraya added, "This is the only safe place in Konoha. If we didn't put you in here, you'd be out in Konoha while it was under attack. You owe us."

"True, true..." The elderly woman decided, "We'll give you a plan…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone turned to the door of the Nursing Home to see Anko bust in, Kabuto walking behind her shaking his head and slapping his forehead. He hated working with someone so….

"Don't listen to them!" Anko pleaded, "If you think about it, it's because of them all of this even happened!"

"No!" the Elder Council shouted, "It's because of you! And Orochimaru!"

"But I'm not working for him anymore!" Anko declared, "And neither is Kabuto! We want to bring him down!"

"How can we trust you…" the woman of the Elder Council asked.

"More importantly," Tsunade put in, "How did you guys get out of jail!?!"

"We had to escape." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses "Because we can help you. I have a plan."

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Last plan of yours sent us on a wild goose chase!" Jiraya exclaimed, "Where we caught Anko instead of Orochimaru and now he's attacking Konoha. I have no doubt you planned that all."

"I didn't!" Kabuto pleaded, "I really thought Orochimaru would fall for that."

"He's telling the truth." Anko shrugged, "Orochimaru figured it out himself and set me up to be captured instead of him! You have to let me settle the score!"

"We have a plan." Kabuto continued, "I promise, this time it will work. We'll deliver Orochimaru right to you."

"But you must want something in return." Tsunade stated.

"Yes." Kabuto and Anko nodded, "We want to be let back into Konoha."

* * *

Okay, well please reveiw!


	58. Human Pyradmid, Fall To Doom, Betray,

Okay, well read please! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Kakashi, hold still."

"Okay…"

"You're on my head, Izumo!"

"That was Kotetsu!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Stop making out, you're messing this up!"

"You're rocking the tower!"

"Stop moving!"

"I said, HOLD STILL!"

"I am…"

"You guys, stop it! This is no time for love!"

"You're on my head, again!"

"Again, Shizune, it was Kotetsu!"

"No it was Izumo!"

"DOES IT MATTER!?"

"We are all going to fall if you don't stop moving, Kakashi. What are you doing?!"

"….turning pages…"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

"ASUMA! KURENAI STOP!"

"Whoa---"

"Uh…oh…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And so the human pyramid crashed to the ground, leaving all the Konoha Ninja at the bottom of the hole. Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Izumo and Kotetsu all stood up off the ground, dusting themselves off and glaring angrily at Kotetsu.

"I told you it was a stupid idea…" Izumo muttered.

"But I---well it---I know it would have worked!" Kotetsu stuttered, "If Kakashi had stopped reading that porn book and Asuma and Kurenai would stop making out!"

"And you would have got off of my head." Shizune added.

"That was Izumo!" Kotetsu pleaded, "I swear!"

"Whatever." Shizune rolled her eyes, "We're still all stuck down here and Orochimaru's up there."

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed, "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know." Asuma and Kurenai shrugged.

"FEAR NOT!"

There was a sudden poof and the whole hole was filled with smoke, sending it's inhabits coughing. When it cleared everyone was left wondering what happened and looking around.

"Over here…" a voice coughed.

All the ninja turned to see Jiraya in a crazy and dramatic pose.

"FOR I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU ALL!" he declared, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Jiraya bit his thumb and did some hand signs, creating some more smoke and when it cleared Gamakichi was crouching in front of him.

"Hey, 'sup!" Gamakichi grinned waving.

Jiraya slouched, "Okay…maybe not. We're stuck in the hole…"

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Kotetsu and Izumo all slapped their foreheads.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" Tsunade asked annoyed, jumping down into the hole.

Tsunade summoned Katsuyu, who everyone used to climb out of the hole. When everyone was outside of the hole, Tsunade faced the crowd of ninja.

"What's the plan!?" Shizune exclaimed, rushing to Tsunade's side.

"Everyone gather round…" Tsunade ordered.

All the ninja huddled together and Tsunade and Jiraya whispered the plan to them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru was walking around the deserted streets of Konoha, looking for Jiraya and Tsunade when Anko came running up to him. At first, that didn't cause him any alarm but when he saw that she had a kunai in her hand aimed at him, he began to get a little worried.

"Surprised to see me?!" Anko shouted, reading the weapon.

"No…" Orochimaru answered, wondering what was going on.

"Well that's funny because you set me up to get captured!" Anko explained, "I was in jail again because of you!"

"Now, Anko, I don't think that's exactly what happened…" Orochimaru said, backing away. He didn't want to fight Anko, he was saving his strength for Tsunade and Jiraya.

"Yeah it was!" Anko exclaimed, throwing the kunai. Luckily for Orochimaru, he was able to catch the kunai.

"Calm down." Orochimaru suggested, "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Oh yeah!" Anko agreed, sarcastically, "And it was just a misunderstanding that Tsunade and them tried to kill me when I was pretending to be you! You knew they would try to kill you and so you sent me to die instead."

"Is that a problem?" Orochimaru asked, "You have a Cursed Seal. You work for me. That's how it goes in the Sound. If you didn't want to possibly die so that I could live, why did you join?"

"I don't know." Anko answered, "But what I do know is that I'm not working for you anymore!"

"You're betraying me?" Orochimaru asked, taken aback.

"Is that a problem?" Anko mimicked, "You're an asshole, the world is out to kill you. That's how it goes. People are going to betray you because YOU SUCK!"

Okay. So much for saving his strength for the other two Sanin. It was on.

"I warned you last time about betraying me!" Orochimaru stated, "And now you have to die. For real this time!"

"You're wrong!" Anko replied, "You're the one who's going to die!"

Anko and Orochimaru both got into battle positions.

"I'm stronger that you!" Orochimaru declared.

"I have help!" Anko said, "Kabuto!"

Kabuto stepped out from behind a building and into the street where the death battle between former teacher and former student was about to take place.

"Oh, not you too!" Orochimaru slapped his forehead, "WHO IN THE WORLD IS LOYAL TO ME!?"

"They're all dead." Anko laughed, "See that's what you get! Right Kabuto?"

Kabuto was silent, Anko looked to him to say something but he just pushed up his glasses.

Anko took a deep breath, she knew what was coming. She should have suspected this earlier.

"When I wake up, I'll kill you for this!" She cried, "I'll kill you both---"

Kabuto used his medical attack to knock Anko out, and she fell down to the street. Then, he turned to Orochimaru.

"So, do I get my job back….?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu were sitting atop the Hokage Monument, watching Konoha. Except that Suigetsu was asleep.

"This is so romantic!" Karin squealed, "You and me, Sasuke, gazing at the lovely view."

"Konoha is in ruins…" Sasuke stated, "It's ugly…"

"I was talking about you, sweetie!" Karin exclaimed, "You're the lovely view."

Karin jumped on top of Sasuke and started to shower him with kisses before she was pushed off and off the monument.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell down to the city below.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Suigetsu asked, waking up and looking around.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

Both boys shrugged, not caring if Karin fell to her doom or not.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There they are." Kabuto pointed.

He and Orochimaru were hiding in a bush next to the Training Grounds, watching the Konoha Ninja.

"The plan was that Anko and I would bring you to them." Kabuto explained, "And they would kill you. But that's not gonna happen."

"There's eight of them." Orochimaru counted, "You take four, I'll take four."

"No." Kabuto looked at Orochimaru like he was crazy, "We have to leave Konoha immediately. The plan failed."

"No." Orochimaru stated, "If I leave, Sasuke will stay."

"Not if you take him by force." Kabuto suggested.

"Good idea!" Orochimaru nodded.

"I know." Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "I'm good at my job."

Orochimaru and Kabuto sneaked away to go take Sasuke by force, Kabuto thinking the entire time…

_It's good to be in control. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is taking them so long?!" Tsunade demanded, "Anko and Kabuto said they'd be here with Orochimaru five minutes ago!"

"Calm down." Jiraya said, "They probably have to make sure he doesn't suspect. Besides, whenever he comes we'll be ready. Right guys?"

"RIGHT!" Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Izumo, Kotetsu and Kakashi declared.

Unbeknownst to them, they would be waiting a very long time…

* * *

Please reveiw.


	59. Let Back In The Village, Taken By Force

Next chapter is the last chapter....

* * *

Karin trudged up the side of the Hokage Monument and by the time she reached her crush and her sworn enemy she was tired and out of breath.

"Hey Sasuke!" She greeted, flopping down next to the Uchiha, narrowly missing the side of the cliff that would have sent her falling to her doom (again).

Sasuke didn't even turn to look at Karin and only shrugged in response.

"I know it was an accident…the whole pushing me off the cliff thing." Karin stated, "I forgive you, it's all okay."

Sasuke shook his head, and Suigetsu cracked up.

"What's so funny!?!" Karin demanded, jumping up and pointing a threatening finger at Suigetsu.

"The guy ignores you, almost sets Juugo on you, _throws you off a cliff_…!" he listed, "And you _still_ are deluded enough to think he loves you as much as you love him! You're one crazy chic."

"You know what!" Karin huffed, folding her arms, without really thinking of what there was to know.

"Could you guys please shut up." Sasuke asked in a way he thought was polite.

"Yes master!" Karin bowed.

"You're an asshole, Sasuke." Suigetsu disobeyed.

Sasuke stared dramatically down below at Konoha, viewing Tsunade and the rest standing around the Training Grounds.

"What are they doing?" he wondered aloud, "Orochimaru supposed to be taking control. Where is he?"

"Who knows?" Suigetsu shrugged.

"Who cares." Karin chirped, "As long as we have each other."

She tried to hold Sasuke's hand, but of course, that didn't work as planned and poor Karin was sent falling off of the Hokage Monument…again.

When she finally got back up to Team Hebi's little perch, she tapped her toe and put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke!" Karin complained, "I'm beginning to think you're doing that on purpose!"

Unconcerned, Sasuke just asked, "What were those Konoha Ninjas doing?"

"Oh…um….I don't know." Karin answered, "They looked like they we waiting for something. Tsunade seemed pretty impatient."

"What could they be waiting for?" Sasuke said, "Orochimaru to get control? That's gotten me impatient. Every minute he spends on his stupid plans is a minute I don't get trained and another minute Itachi is alive!"

"You have a one track mind, as usual, Sasuke."

The future Team Hebi spun around, in the process knocking Karin off the cliff, to see Kabuto walking towards them.

"Oh…it's you." Sasuke said, "What do you want? Didn't you betray Orochimaru?"

"I got my old job back." Kabuto announced, "I'm finally back in control…to a point."

"So what happened to Anko then?" Karin asked, making her way up the mountain.

"Orochimaru's going to take care of her." Kabuto smiled, pushing up his glasses, "She betrayed him and we all know what happens to people who betray Orochimaru."

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah." Suigetsu agreed, sarcastically, "We all know what happened to you when you betrayed Orochimaru, twice. Absolutely nothing."

"Face it, Kabuto." Sasuke added, "Orochimaru never keeps his word. He said he would train me, he didn't. He said he would get control, he didn't. If he says he's going to kill Anko, she'll probably show up at the base alive and well still working for him."

"Speaking of the base." Kabuto remembered, "It's my job to take you guys back to the Sand Base."

"Hold on." Sasuke ordered, "Orochimaru may not keep his promises, but I do. I said if Orochimaru didn't get control I wouldn't be going back. I'm staying in Konoha unless he gets control right now and proves he's a worthy teacher and won't be rushing off every second to get control."

"If Sasuke's staying, I'm staying!" Karin declared.

"No one's staying." Kabuto warned, "You all will come back to the Sand Base, willingly or by force."

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin all got into battle position.

Kabuto sighed, but then pushed up his glasses and got ready to fight.

After all, he loved his job.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru walked back to the spot he and Kabuto had left Anko unconscious, lying on the street.

"Oh well." He shrugged, "I guess I'll never see her again."

Orochimaru turned back around and walked away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's it!" Tsunade cried, "I'm not waiting a moment longer! If Anko and Kabuto don't come this instant…I swear…!"

"Here she comes!" Shizune pointed.

Sure enough, Anko was running towards the group of Konoha Ninjas. But Kabuto and Orochimaru were nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Kurenai asked.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Asuma asked.

"Where's Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"What happened?" Shizune asked.

"Why did you knock us out?" Kotetsu and Izumo asked.

"Did everything go as planned?" Jiraya asked.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Tsunade demanded.

"Kabuto double crossed me!" Anko explained, "He knocked me out and when I woke up he and Orochimaru were gone!"

"This better not be another trick, Anko…" Tsunade shook her head, "Because if it is, I promise you…"

"I'm really not lying!" Anko pleaded, "Orochimaru set me up to die, I'm never gonna work for him again!"

"Okay, I believe you." Tsunade decided. The Hokage then turned to all the ninja, "Everyone except Anko and Jiraya, search Konoha for any signs of Sound Ninja and Orochimaru! Report back when the canvas is complete!"

Kakashi, Kotetsu, Kurenai, Asuma, Izumo, and Shizune all nodded, "RIGHT!" and jumped off to do their duty, leaving Tsunade, Jiraya and Anko behind.

"So what's the plan, Tsunade?" Jiraya asked, gesturing to Anko, "What are we gonna do about this one?"

"Hmm…" Tsunade though, closing her eyes and folding her arms.

"Let me back in the village!" Anko suggested.

"But you committed sedition." Tsunade reminded, "I can't just forget that."

"Yeah…but!" Anko begged, "You_can_ forgive it! I mean think about it, really you even agreed with me that it was more the Elder Council's fault than mine."

"They've been in retirement for a long time now." Jiraya stated, "Take responsibility."

Anko looked down at her feet like a guilty child while Tsunade and Jiraya stood over her like stern parents.

"I'll tell you where all Orochimaru's bases are!" Anko bribed, "What he's doing! Who works for him! Anything!"

"That would be useful." Tsunade commented, "And the Forest Of Death is getting very overrun…we do need someone to clean it."

"So does that mean I'm back in?" Anko asked hopefully, blinking her eyes like a puppy.

"Yep!" Tsunade grinned speaking sweetly and patting Anko on the head, "But if you ever defect again…you're dead. Okay?!"

"Yay!" Anko squealed, jumping up and down.

"Now go clean up the Forest Of Death!" Tsunade commanded, "It's gotten very weedy and vines are everywhere. The giant animals need to be fed too!"

Anko ran off to go do her job, happy that things were finally back to normal.

"Just like that?" Jiraya asked, "What if Orochimaru shows up one day asking to be let in?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then both Sanin burst out laughing.

* * *

Okay well please review.


	60. Coming Back

Okay, well since no one seems to review this story anymore I wasn't posting this final chapter but then I read Naruto 454 and heard that someone by the name of....ANKO(!!!) might be assassinated so I had to do this...for her. They talked about Kabuto too. READ!

* * *

And so that was how it ended.

There were no tearful goodbyes, no heartfelt apologies just a return to normal.

Everything was back in its place after all that craziness set in motion by Anko…or…Orochimaru… or was it the Elder Council?

(It depended on who you asked).

And so people went back to the way they were before, pretending as if nothing had even happened.

It was all over….

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, Shizune! Hurry up!" Tsunade called, turning around to run backwards across the grassy hill she and her attendant were traveling on so she could wave back at her.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune replied, quickening her pace and gripping tightly on to the pig she carried in her arms.

They were escaping to parts unknown away from Konoha on a well-deserved and much-needed Gambling Trip. T

Konoha would have its Hokage back in…well…whenever she got back. Well, it was all okay because Tsunade had left a note saying she was leaving.

Besides, Jiraya could always watch it for a little while. That old pervert could handle it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So I trust Naruto wasn't a handful." Jiraya assumed, "Just tell me if he was being a little brat, because I'll whip him into shape! He was good right…?"

Jiraya was in the Sand Village, in the Kazekage's office speaking with Temari who he had hired to baby-sit Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Temari muttered quickly, "He was a little angel. Just take him and go."

"So, cutie…where is he?" Jiraya asked. He would have said more perverted things, but he didn't want to break any laws.

"He's somewhere around here." Temari stated, sighing and pointing to the door, "Outside with Gaara and Kankuro, maybe."

"Okay." Jiraya said, "I'll go find him."

Jiraya started to walk towards the exit when Temari coughed.

"Ahem." Temari coughed.

"What?" Jiraya asked, turning around.

"My money?" Temari suggested, "You're supposed to pay me for baby-sitting!"

Jiraya quickly ran out of the office, down the hall, out of the Kazekage building and into the streets of Suna to look for Naruto and go, leaving Temari fuming in the dust.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the ledge of a canyon, hidden by a jutsu, looking over Suna were Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"See this cloaking jutsu is perfect." Kabuto declared, pushing up his glasses, "This proves that I'm a much better second in command than Anko. The Konoha Ninjas found this base, but now no one will. We can watch the Sand Village without worry. Right, Lord Orochimaru? Right? I'm better than Anko, right?"

"Of course, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, chuckling at the fact Kabuto was so eager to prove himself. He must have been pretty shaken by Anko taking his job.

"Phew!" Kabuto sighed, whipping his forehead, "I knew it."

"But…" Orochimaru began, causing Kabuto to tense, "Although you may be better at doing your job….Anko is much better at making things interesting."

Kabuto looked frustrated, out into the Village Hidden In The Sand, watching Jiraya running around after Naruto, chased by Temari wanting money.

Orochimaru kept laughing evilly and Kabuto cringed. He loved to mess with his minions.

Yes, Anko causing all that trouble was very interesting. Things would be so boring now that everything she had started was over.

"Orochimaru!"

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Sasuke shouting at him from behind.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, trying to sound polite but just ending up sounding sarcastic.

"You forced me to come back here!" Sasuke yelled, "Now train me!"

"Making demands, Sasuke?" Orochimaru sneered, still not turning around to face his student.

"Train. Me. Now." Sasuke growled.

"Alright…" Orochimaru agreed.

Without even seeing it coming, Sasuke found himself nailed to the canyon wall, its rough rocky edge digging into his back. A kunai stabbed through each wrist, trapping him there.

Orochimaru walked towards him and stared him face to face. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated but it was too late. He couldn't get out of the situation, his wrists were slit if he moved the kunais would fall out and he'd bleed to death.

He couldn't move.

"Lesson one." Orochimaru hissed, leaning in close "Never make demands of me, you're here for my purposes and whatever you want is secondary. You're very life belongs to me, so show me some respect."

He turned away from Sasuke and started to the door leading back into the base.

"Damaging your future vessel like that." Kabuto commented sinisterly, pushing up his glasses, "_Such abuse_. You must really be pissed off."

"I'm confident that you can heal him." Orochimaru explained, leaving them on the ledge with a mock wave and smile goodbye.

Things were certainly back to normal.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anko's clothing was grass-stained, there were thorns and brambles caught in her hair. She had a bite on her leg from a feisty…and hungry giant tiger and a red mark that was begging to bruise from where a giant snake had hugged after missing her for so long.

Now, Anko was lying on her still unmade bed, in her dusty apartment, resting after she had done a thorough cleaning of the Forest Of Death. She was chewing on a stick where dango used to be, trying to suck out the last of the flavor left on it after her snack.

Closing her eyes, she sighed.

It felt good to be back to normal.

Though it did seem a little like loose ends, Orochimaru was gone before Anko had even woken up. She would've like to have seen him one last time, even if that meant throwing a kunai at him, that he would catch and then retreating before he finally decided to kill her.

Everything was so normal now, so boring…

But good.

She wasn't a traitor anymore; she was pardoned and had her job back. It still sucked, she had to clean up and deal with bratty kids, never able to go on missions. But it was a whole lot better than doing experiments or getting sent into death traps.

"Ah…normal." Anko smiled, "Life is good."

And that's when Genma poofed into the room.

"The Elder Council have come out of retirement to take control of Konoha, and they would like to see you. Now." He stated, then disappeared.

Anko reluctantly got up from her bed and slumped towards the door.

Ugh…normal.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked my story!

Review PLEASE!

And please, read my other story The Good Ol' Days. Come on....I'm on my knees here...


End file.
